Dosti: Friends Forever
by Abhijeet lover
Summary: tanha doh dost... miley aur saath pale padhey... lekin aisa kya hua ki.. sab rishtey bikarne lagey... yaha tak ek dost ne aapne haatho aapne pyaar.. ko kurbaan kar diya... mainly duo, abhrika and dareya are there... please do read and review... here duo friendship starts from childhood.. abhijeet not suffering from any memory loss... edited chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: guys this is my second story.. i am publishing it on my account now.. wrote specially for my friend palak96.. an apology from my side to her... duo based.. abhirika and dareya are also included.. it is tragic story.. **

**A person was standing and continuously looking at the photo.. of two people.. tear escaped his eyes… **

**Person spoke: aaj humhari dosti ko 18 saal pure ho gaye dost.. aur aaj ke din… tumhari iccha puri ho rahi hai… jaisa tum chahtey they waisa ho raha hai.. sab kuch.. mai bhi khush hun.. bas ek cheej ki kami mehsus ho rahi hai… **

**Then a little boy enters inside.. talking his baby steps… calling.. papa… **

**The person turns.. smiles looking at his son.. the son runs to him and person picks him.. in his arms… **

**Then a lady enters in… tek hai na aap.. **

**Person: haan.. **

**Lady: chaliye neeche sab bula rahe hai aapko.. **

**Person: aa raha hun mai… **

"_**chaliye iss kahani ko shuru se shuru kartey hai.. doh dost ki kahani…"**_

In a small village.. near a farmhouse.. A boy of 12 years old was walking on the area which was near to the cliff… thoughts were running in his mind… pov: aaj.. mere janamdin hai par mere papa ko toh kaam se fursat miley toh hi.. yaad ho.. maa ko.. bhi aapna business sambalna hai.. koi nahi hai.. maa papa ke hotey hue bhi akela.. hi hun mai.. ek bhi dost aisa nahi hai jisse dost keh saku.. sab matlab ke hai… suddenly his leg slips.. and.. he falls.. aahhh… and closes his eyes… but an unknown hand grabs him… the boy looks up… it was a boy of his age… who was wearing.. dirty clothes… a darken skin person…

Other boy: upar aajao dost…

The boy who was.. hanging.. listening to "dost" smiled… the boy pulled him up… holded his hand with his both hands.. and after a while he was on top..

Other boy: tum.. tek toh ho…

The boy breathing heavily.. nodes yes… after a while he becomes normal…

The boy: thank you

Other boy: dost thank you maat kaho..

The boy smiled.. aacha toh kya karu mai tumhare liye

Other boy: mai joh mangunga wo dogey..

The boy: haan.. mere papa ke pass bahut paisa hai.. tum joh kahogey wo dunga..

Other boy: joh mujhe chahiye.. wo.. tum hi de saktey ho mujhe..

The boy: kya?

Other boy: DOSTI.. banogey mere dost.. janta hun mai tumhare… jaisa nahi hun.. tumhare jaisa ameer nahi hun.. akela hun bas duniya mei..

The boy smiles.. nahi tum bahut aache ho.. aur dosti ke beech yeh sab maaniye nahi rakhta.. mera naam Daya..

Other boy: Abhijeet..

And they hug…

Daya: aaj se hum dost.. chalo mai tumhe.. apani gadi mei gumata hun..

Abhijeet: par mai kaise..

Daya: kyu? tum mere dost ho.. chalo..

They started to spend time together… and came close with each other… daya secretly took abhijeet to his room.. to play video games.. and much more fun… he loved start being with him…

At daya's home..

Father: daya.. ready ho jao wapas Mumbai jana hai…

Daya: papa mei akela nahi jaunga.. mera dost mere saath jayega..

Mother: par beta tumhara dost kaise jaa sakta hai..

Daya: kyu nahi jaa sakta.. jaha mai rahunga waha mera dost rahega.. jaha mai padunga waha mera dost bhi padega.. aur joh mai pehnunga wahi mera dost bhi pahega.. nahi toh mai yaha se nahi jaunga..

Father and mother urgently.. had to.. leave and they did not have time.. for.. their son… to listen or convince him…

Father: tek hai.. chalo.. tumhara dost bhi chalega..

Abhijeet and daya smiled.. and hugged each other… and they started their new journey… where they will be staying under one roof.. and not separating… and staying forever…

Year passed… daya and abhijeet grownup.. abhijeet was hard working.. where daya was.. not.. abhijeet had most of the time saved his buddy.. from scolding.. and daya as always.. thanks him..

Abhijeet: daya.. tum jaan bujhke wahi galti kartey ho na..

Daya: haan abhijeet.. kyuki mai janta hun.. ki mai galti karta hun toh tum sudhar detey ho.. aur mujhe aacha lagta hai kaamse kum koi toh hai… aab tum hi.. toh.. ho mere.. pass…

Abhijeet smiled.. kisi din main aa raha toh..

Daya: (angry) aisi baat kabhi maat kehna…

Abhijeet: aacha.. chal aab late ho raha hai bureau nahi jaana…

Daya: haan jaana hai chalo…

They.. got ready.. they came down for breakfast… daya wished his parents good morning… but the parents did not bothered to listen.. the mother was on phone.. and the father was with file… daya always felt.. since his childhood being ignored by his parents.. Abhijeet saw.. his sad face…

Abhijeet: daya… chale dher ho rahi hai..

Daya: yes.. chalo..

And duo moved.. into daya's car.. daya was driving..

Daya and abhijeet… sings.. Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai… (4)

Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai

Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai

Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai

Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (4)

Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai

Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Daya: Main Kitna Tanha Tha Ai Dost Ek Tere Bina

Tera Dil Bhi Tha Khali Khali Dekh Mere Bina

Tu Jo Mila Aaisa Laga Bikhra Hua Sapna Saja

Mohabbat Ki Bahaaron Se Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune

Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune... (2)

Meri Viraan Raahon Mein Ujala Kar Diya Tune

Ujala Kar Diya Tune

Aa Yeh Roshni Tere Dam Se Hai

Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Abhijeet: Koi Poochhe Jo Mujhse Ke Woh Rab Kaisa Hai

Use Bata Du Ke Woh Mere Yaar Jaisa Hai

Kasmon Mein Tu Vaado Mein Tu

Har Pal Rahe Yaadon Mein Tu

Meri Duniya Mere Armaan Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai

Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai... (2)

Abhijeet and Daya: Mere Jeevan Meri Dhadkan Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai

Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai

Aa Yeh Saans Bhi Tere Dam Se Hai

Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Ho Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Tu Zindagi... (3) Kasam Se Hai

Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... (2)

Daya stopped the car at bureau… duo entered inside the bureau… all wished them morning.. and duo started working.. two to three files were on daya's table.. looking at those file he felt irritated.. as he hates this paper work.. abhijeet saw is irritated face.. he went to his desk..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: abhi.. yeh.. file work..

Abhijeet: aacha.. la mujhe de.. tu baki kaam karle..

Daya's face glow..

Daya: thank you abhi..

Abhijeet smiled.. and he took the files.. and started his work.. after a while acp sir comes there… he sees abhijeet doing daya's work again… acp knew.. very well.. about their friendship.. and this is like now daily issue..

Acp (fake anger): abhijeet aaj phir tum iska kaam kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet: sir.. jaane dijiye na… ussey nahi pasand hai aur mai karu ya yeh kare.. baat toh ek hi hai…

Daya: haan sir.. mere bachpan ke dost ki baat sahi hai..

Acp: uffo tum dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta.. par daya abhijeet pe itna depend.. rehna.. tek nahi hai..

Daya: kya sir.. abhijeet bachpan se mere saath raha hai aur humesha rahega… kahi nahi jaane dunga issey.. itne muskil se ek dost mila hai..

Abhijeet smiled… They laughed together, lied together, loved together and fought the odds together all in the name of friendship. Their blind faith in each other attracted the envy of the world. But it was this very world that never let them forget that theirs was not a relationship of equals. And how long could an unequal relationship sustain? Daya and Abhijeet defied conventions proving that true friendship was above all such trivialities.

A case was reported.. and they had to go to.. forensic lab…

Daya teasingly.. abhijeet hum lab jah rahe hai..

Abhijeet: haan toh?

Daya: aaj wo waha nahi hogi..

Abhijeet: toh mai kya karu?

Daya: puchogey nahi kyu?

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: wo uske bhaiya.. uska rishta teh kar diya hai.. sagai hai aaj uski.. abhijeet who was drinking the water split it out… and looked at daya…

Abhijeet: kya kaha tumhe?

Daya: wahi joh tumne suna..

Abhijeet: par.. tarika aise kisi aur se kaise sagai kar sakti hai.. mai ussey pyaar karta hun.. mai ussey batane wala tha..

Daya smirked.. and smiled.. abhijeet afsoos bahut dher ho chuki hai ab tak toh ho gayi hogi…

Abhijeet moved out of bureau hurriedly.. here daya was laughing.. loud… all juniors attention went towards daya..

Freddy: kya hua sir.. aap aise kyu hass rahe hai aur abhijeet sir.. aise kaha gaye..

Daya: kuch nahi freddy… aapne dost ko ek chota sa juth kaha maine taki wo aapne dil ki baat bol saktey… mai aata hun.. he too left from there…

Abhijeet rushed to tarika's house… he rang the bell.. and tarika opened the door she was surprised to see him…

Tarika: abhijeet tum yaha..

Abhijeet: tarika.. mai wo tumse.. kuch..

Tarika: kya hua abhijeet.. yaha mere gher pe.. lab mei bhi keh saktey they na…

Abhijeet: nhi wo.. mai actually…

Then something was playing…

"tarika aise kisi aur se kaise sagai kar sakti hai.. mai ussey pyaar karta hun.. mai ussey batane wala tha.."

Abhijeet was shocked.. he turned.. and saw daya sitting on the car bonet… eating chips.. and beside him.. a recorder was playing.. where this sound came from…

Abhijeet: daya.. yeh tumne…

Daya: dost.. tumhe aache se janta hun mai.. kabhi nahi bol paogey tum.. toh socha tumhara kaam aasan kar dun.. isliye tumse..

Abhijeet: toh tumne jooth kaha mujhe ki tarika ki sagai hai aaj…

Daya noded taking the chips bite.. in his mouth.. tarika was blushing.. tarika's brother came out..

Brother: arey abhijeet tum..

Tarika: bhaiya wo…

Brother: ho samaj gaya mai.. chalo tek hai.. jab ready ho jao bata dena sagai karwa dunga dono ki..

Daya: nahi.. abhi nahi.. humne saath shaadi karne ki kasam kayi thi.. toh pehle mujhe ladki milne doh phir saath hi shaadi hogi..

Brother: abhijeet jaldi se aapne bhai ke liye ladki dundho kahi aisa na ho.. tum kuware reh jao…

Abhijeet smiled…

Abhijeet: uski fikar maat kijiye ladki hai..

Daya shocked.. kaun?

Abhijeet: wahi.. shreya…

Brother: arrey wah.. tek hai mai jaldi se.. sagai ka mahurat nikal wata hun…

**A/N: hi friends shall I continue further.. this is mainly duo… there is a reason I added Shreya and tarika here… hope u all like it… it is an tragic story… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you so much for all your reviews.. :) maine suna hai yaha bahut duo fan hai.. toh kaha hai sab? Aur dareya and abhirika fan bhi.. jaldi se review kijiye… thanks a lot.. to all reviews.. and thanks palak96 for helping me in this… **

Aashi hone40-thanks a lot dear.. yes u can read it.. too but.. specially for palak.. because of me she had to face many problems.. hope u like this.. :)

Artanish- thank you so much… hmm… jyda long nahi hogi…

As anjaana- thank you so much…

Krittika- thank you so much di… hmm.. tek hai di..

Sanika- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much…

Kevi123- thank you so much…

Naina mallik- thanks a lot.. dear..

Rockstar24rb- thank you so much…

Push- thank you so much…

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

Guest 149- thank you so much…

Saaksi- thank you so much…

Palak96- thank you so much… my cutie pie.. ni haai.. xio.. toi.. chain..

Disani- thank you so much…

Priya- thank you so much…

GUEST- thank you so much…

* * *

**Here is the chapter.. well ismei shyad shock lage.. toh be ready… **

**Daya took abhijeet a side.. **

**Daya:** abhijeet… tumne kya kaha..

**Abhijeet:** yahi tum aur Shreya..

**Daya:** abhijeet Shreya mujhe pasand karti hai mujhe nahi pata hai..

**Abhijeet:** haan toh pata karo na..

**Daya:** nahi tumhari sagai pehle hogi.. **he went back.. then said to.. tarika's brother…** viren mai keh raha tha ki pehle abhijeet aur tarika ki sagai hone doh.. agar meri bhi ho gayi sagai toh mai nachunga kab..

**Viren:** haan yeh baat bhi hai tek hai phir..

**Abhijeet:** arey daya..

**Daya:** chup abhijeet jab doh jaane baat kar rahe ho toh beech mei nahi toktey..

**Tarika was smiling… **

**Viren:** tek hai phir… mai phone pe bata dunga.. kab hai sagai.. tarika tum bhi aab lab chali jao

**Tarika nodes…**

**Daya:** arrey abhijeet sir ne mujhe kuch kaam diya tha.. mai wo pura karke bureau pahuchta hun.. tum aur tarika jao.. **and he moves from there…**

**Abhijeet:** chale..

**Tarika:** haan…

**Abhijeet sat on driving seat and.. tarika beside him… there was silence.. **

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. tumse ek baat puchu

**Tarika:** haan pucho..

**Abhijeet:** nahi kuch nahi..

**Tarika:** arrey bolo na..

**Abhijeet:** wo tum aaj lab kyu nahi aayi..

**Tarika:** daya ne kaha tha ki kuch kaam ki baat karni hai tumhe bhaiya se…

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. matlab pehle se hi sab plan bana liya tha..

**Tarika** **smiles..** tumhara dost bahut hi aacha hai..

**Abhijeet:** haan wo toh hoga hi mera dost joh hai..

**They reached bureau.. and moved to bureau.. as soon as they entered… they become shocked… **

**Purvi:** congratulations sir.. and tarika.. padso ko sagai hai..

**Acp:** Mubarak ho bhai..

**Daya enters with sweats..** lejiye sir muh meetha kayie.. **and all take the.. sweat…**

* * *

**The day of engagement come.. **

**Daya has asked his parents.. **

**Daya:** kya aap abhijeet ki engagement mei..

**The father.. said..** mujhe ek urgent meeting mei jaana hai.. **and he leaves..**

**The mother said..** sorry… beta.. par mujhe.. important deal sign karne jana hai.. **and she leaves..**

**Daya pov:** aap dono ke pass kabhie bhi mere pass time nahi hota hai…

**Abhijeet came there.. he placed his hand on his shoulder..** daya.. yeh kya aaj tum udas..

**Daya smiled..** nahi.. abhi.. aajke din mai udas kaise ho sakta hun… chalo dher ho rahi hai..

**And they leave towards tarika's house… their.. all had arrived including the cid team… abhijeet was in blue sherwani… and tarika was in blue lehnga.. daya was in red sherwani… Shreya was in… pink lehnga.. **

**Abhijeet:** daya mai kya kehta hun.. aaj toh bol hi daal..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. aaj sagai hai tumhari.. drama maat karo..

**Abhijeet:** arey.. koi drama nahi hai.. tek hai jab tak tu Shreya se kahega nahi mai sagai nahi karunga.. **and moved from there..**

**Daya:** abhijeet.. arrey.. humesha aapni manmani karta hai.. huh.. dost ki sagai hai.. baat toh karni padegi..

**Shreya was standing at the corridor.. when daya came there.. **

**Daya:** shreya.. mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

**Shreya:** kahiye sir..

**Daya:** sir..

**Shreya:** oops sorry.. bhul gayi.. thi ki bahar hum dost hai.. haan kaho daya..

**Daya:** wo.. mai tumse.. actually I mean.. abhijeet aur tarika.. **Shreya was.. listening.. closely.. **

**Shreya:** haan.. kaho mai sun rahi hun..

**Daya:** I mean.. kyu na.. mai aur tum.. bhi.. mai tumse..

**Shreya:** aise kyu ghabra rahe ho jaldi bolo na..

**Daya closed his eyes..** I love you!

**Shreya smiled..** itni si baat tum aise keh rahe ho..

**Daya:** kya? tum?

**Shreya:** I love you too..

**And they hug… **

**Viren came there..** daya cahlo.. rasam shuru hone wali hai…

**And they go… abhirika were on stage.. abhijeet makes puts ring in tarika's hand.. and… after that tarika… they smile looking at each other.. **

**They song plays.. and all enjoy they dance… after the.. engagement.. abhijeet had sent dareya.. to spend some time together.. and himself.. moved towards the home.. **

**Daya:** Shreya.. abhijeet na.. meri zindagi mei ek farishta banke aaya hai.. usne mera akela pan dhur kiya hai.. mere.. mom dad bhale hi mujhe bhul jaaye par wo mujhe kabhi nahi bulta.. jab bhi mai koi galti karta hun.. wo aache se.. cover up karna janta hai.. mom dad ne mujhe kabhi pyaar nahi kiya toh phir abhijeet toh unke liye paraya hai.. ussey kaise.. hum dono bachpan se saath rahe.. ek dusre ke aagey aur koi dikhta hi nahi tha.. abhijeet jab hota tha toh mai sab.. dukh bul jaata tha..

**Shreya:** mai janta hun aapki aur abhijeet sir ki dosti… ko.. bhagwaan kare yeh dosti humesha aisi hi rahe.. aur mujhe kya problem hogi… mujhse pehle abhijeet sir aapki zindegi mei aaye hai.. toh mujhse jyda hak toh unka banta hai aap pe..

**Daya smiles..** thanks.. aacha ab humhe chalna chahiye kafi time ho gaya hai.. abhijeet intejar kar raha hoga..

**And they leave from the restaurant… daya drops Shreya to her home… and goes back to his house… **

**He enters the room.. finds abhijeet sleeping.. still wearing the same clothes… **

**Daya pov:** arrey yeh kapde badle bina hi soh gaya.. aisa toh kabhi nahi karta… shayad tak gaya hoga.. **he covers him with blanket.. goes to washroom changes his clothes.. comes back.. and sleeps… **

**Next morning.. daya woke up… he could not find abhijeet beside him… **

**Daya: **yeh abhijeet kaha gaya.. aur aaj mujhe uthaya bhi nahi isne… he freshens up and comes down.. he kept looking for abhijeet… but can't find him… pov: abhijeet kaha chala gaya.. kahi bureau.. par mere bina toh woh kabhi jaata hi nahi…

**He finds the car.. still parked.. he took the car and drove to bureau.. as abhijeet was not picking up the call.. he reached bureau with many thoughts… he saw abhijeet there working.. **

**Daya:** abhijeet tum aaj bureau akele.. mai toh darr hi gaya tha..

**Abhijeet looked up..** kyu? kya hua? koi kaam tha..

**Daya:** abhijeet kya hua? tumne aaj mujhe uthaya bhi nahi aapne aap aa gaye.. mere bina..

**Abhijeet:** sorry daya.. wo kuch jaruri kaam tha.. isliye.. **looking into the file.. **

**Daya was suspicious.. as he was hiding something from him..** abhijeet.. kya baat hai..

**Abhijeet:** kuch nahi hai daya.. deemag maat kaho.. kaam karne doh..

**Daya was shocked.. but let to go.. may be due to work tension… abhijeet.. is behaving.. like this.. the whole day passed.. duo went home silently.. **

**Daya:** abhijeet khana khalo..

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. mera maan nahi hai tum khalo..

**Daya:** kyu? tum jante ho na tumhare bina mai nahi khata khana..

**Abhijeet:** daya please jidh maat karo..

**Daya:** tek hai maat kaho.. mai bhi nahi khata.. phir..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. aacha tek hai chal khate hai..

**Daya:** nahi mujhe nahi khana aab..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. yaar.. natak maat kar.. tujhe bhook lagi hai mujhe pata hai.. chal..

**Daya:** ok.. chalo jaldi… **and.. they go.. daya smiles…**

**Abhijeet asked while eating..** daya.. ek baat kahu.. tum mere bina koi kaam kyu nahi karte

**Daya: **bachpan se.. tum ho mere pass.. bhai.. mere.. mera saaya… aur saaya ke bina.. koi kaam kaise karu mai.. aura ab toh bahut buri adaat ho meri tum..

**Abhijeet:** uss adaat ko sudharo daya…

**Daya:** nahi mujhe nahi sudharna.. tum kahajaa rahe ho.. humesha mere saath hi rahogey.. aur tarika.. yahi aayegi.. lekin mai bata raha hun boss… tumhare aur mere beech.. mei bolne ki kisi ko ijajat nahi dunga mai… chahe.. wo bhabi kyu na ho…

**Abhijeet closed his eyes…** tum bhi na daya.. chalo jaldi khalo.. aur.. sone chalo..

**Duo finished their dinner.. and went to sleep.. abhijeet gets the call.. he goes out to attend it… **

**Abhijeet:** hello… jee.. nahi ussey abhie kuch nahi pata hai.. iss baare mei.. janta hun waqt bahut kaam hai mere pass.. chinta maat karo.. ussey pehle kaam khatam kar dunga uska.. **then he turns.. gets shocked… daya was standing there.. **

**Abhijeet:** baad mei phone karta hun.. **cuts the call..** daya tum..

**Daya:** haan mai.. kya baat kar rahe they tum..

**Abhijeet: **kuch nahi… tarika se baat kar raha tha.. **(lying)** chalo.. sotey hai.. aur haan Shreya se baat hui tumhari… **diverting his mind…**

**Daya:** haan… **they talk for a while.. and.. sleep..**

**Few days later.. abhijeet goes to tarika's house with daya… **

**Daya looked at abhijeet who was looking in great anger… **

**Daya:** abhijeet baat kya hai? tum itne gusse mei.. tarika ke gher..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. chup chap chalo.. samjhe.. koi sawal nahi…

**They reached tarika's house… abhijeet came out of the car closed the door… with a bang… **

**Daya pov:** gusse mei kuch galat na karle..

**Abhijeet rang the bell.. and a lady opened the door.. **

**Priya:** abhijeet.. tum.. yaha.. **(viren's wife)**

**Abhijeet:** viren kaha hai bhabi….

**Priya:** wo tarika ke saath kuch shopping karne gaye hai… aate hi hongey.. tum andar aao..

**Daya and abhijeet enters inside… **

**Priya looked at abhijeet.. who was looking angry.. she asked daya.. signaling eyes.. daya nodes no… after 15 minutes.. tarika and viren arrives… **

**Viren looked at abhijeet..** arey abhijeet.. aacha tum aa gaye.. mai shyam ko tumse milne hi aane wala tha.. shaadi ki date fix ho gayi hai.. 15 din baad.. pata hai kitna kum time bacha hai..

**Abhijeet got up..** bas.. viren.. band karo tumhara yeh.. drama…

**All were shocked at his reaction… **

**Abhijeet:** mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki tum ek criminal ho… aur shrif banne.. ka mukota.. oodey hue.. mere samne khade ho…

**All were shocked again..** specially daya and tarika.. how can he blame.. him?

**Viren:** abhijeet yeh kya keh rahe ho tum? Maine.. kya kiya itna bada iljam..

**Abhijeet:** iljam nahi.. sachai bata raha hun tumhari.. **he takes out some.. photographs.. containing something suspicious..** yeh.. dekho phtographs.. tumse yeh umeed nahi thi.. itne saalo se.. tumhe janta hun… ek aise aadmi ho.. jiske doh roop hai.. you are a criminal.. **(shouted) **nahi janta tha mai.. jisse pyaar karta hun uska bhai ek mujrim hai.. itni badi galti ho gayi mujhse..

**Tarika said..** bas abhijeet.. **(shouted)** tum yaha mere bhai pe itna bada iljam nahi laga saktey… aise sabke samne.. unhe aise bejajat nahi kar saktey.. yeh photographs.. se kuch sabit nahi hota.. hai.. tumne socha bhi kaise mere bhai ke baare mei aisa.. jisne mujhe padaya likhaya.. meri bhai ko criminal kaha tumne.. how could you… mera bhai koi galat kaam nahi karega jiske liye ussey… criminal banana padey… jab dekho.. tumhe hae kisipe shaq karte ho.. mere bhai pe kaise..

**Abhijeet same tone..** tarika.. tum toh aapne bhai ki tafdari karogi hi.. bhai joh hai tumhara.. puri family ek jaisi hai… ab toh tum bhi ek.. criminal ka saath doogi…

**Tarika, daya was shocked at this… **

**Tarika:** bas abhijeet! Bas.. bahut bol liya tumne..

**Daya tried to interrupt..** abhijeet.. kya kar rahe ho.. itni si baat ko.. aise jhgra..

**Abhijeet turned to him and replied..** daya.. yeh mera personal matter hai.. issey tum dhur raho toh aacha hoga..

**Tarika:** haan daya.. sahi kaha.. personal matter.. par ab kuch personal nahi raha.. **she takes out the ring from her hand.. hands it to abhijeet…** mujhe uss insan ke saath shaadi nahi karni hai.. jissey mere parivaar ki kadar na ho.. joh aise.. unhe bejaat kare.. aur bharosa na ho… daya was shocked…

**Viren:** abhijeet.. aacha hua.. tumne bata diya.. ki tumhari najro mei meri ijaat kya hai.. waqt rehtey.. kaam se kaam meri behen sambal jaayegi…

**Priya:** abhijeet… yeh rishta yahi khatam hota.. hai.. joh insan mere pati ko ek mujrim ke jariye se dekhta hai.. uss insan ke saath mai aapni nanand ka gher.. kabhi nahi basne dungi…

**Tarika:** please.. leave from here… I hate you abhijeet! Leave… (**shouted)… abhijeet moved out of the house…**

**Daya folded his hand in front of them..** sorry.. abhijeet.. aisa..

**Tarika:** daya.. ab kehne ke liye kuch nahi hai.. please.. chale jao tum bhi yaha se.. **and.. daya leaves..**

**A/n: please read and review.. guys.. I thought there are many duo, abhirika and dareya lovers.. where r they? Please… do.. review… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: thank you so much guys.. for your reviews… **

Abhijeet was sitting in the car with anger expressions.. daya came saw abhijeet.. He sat on driving seat..

Daya wanted to speak to abhijeet... he said.. ab.. But was stopped in the middle by abhijeet with anger an frustrated voice.. "Maine joh bolna tha wo maine bol diya ab aur time waste maat karo in sab bekar baton mei bureau mei kaam hai chalo"

Daya could not say anything as this is not the right time..

Daya pov: jab gussa tanda hoga tab baat karunga...

he turns the car towards the bureau..

Here tarika was crying.. her bhabhi places her hand on her shoulder..

Tarika looks up to her.. bhabi abhijeet aisa karega maine sapne bhi nahi socha tha..

Viren: aacha hua tarika waqt rehtey sab sambal gaya.. abhijeet hi tumhare pyaar ke kabil nahi hai..

Tarika: ab toh lagta hai wo puaar tha hi nahi.. She runs to her room..

Priya: tarika..

Viren: rehnedo priya sagai tuthi hai uski.. akela chod doh ussey kuch dher..

Duo reached bureau.. daya stops the car.. abhijeet gets out of the car and closes the door with a bang! and moves upstairs... daya gets out and rushes behind abhijeet...

Daya: abhijeet please baat suno.. tum galat kar rahe ho..

They had entered inside the bureau...

Daya holded abhijeet by his arm.. abhijeet suno..

Abhijeet turns.. kya sunu mai haan.. (Harsh)

All were shocked an bewildered too what had happened.. Listening to this acp comes from his cabin..

Acp: kya ho raha hai kyu itna chila rahe ho.

Daya: sir.. puchiye kya nahi hua tarika aur abhijeet ki engagement tutth gayi..

All were shocked..

Acp: kya? abhijeet while looking at him..

Abhijeet: haan sir sach hai aur ab kabhi koi shaadi nahi hogi..

Acp: kya.? Kyu? tumne itna bada kadam uthaya..

Daya: sir mai aapko puri bat batata hun.. and he explains.. aur tarika ne gusse mei aur abhijeet bhi.. rishta todhke aa gaya..

Acp: abhijeet viren pe tum..

Abhijeet: please sir ab aap bhi maat kahiyega.. maine joh kehna tha maine kar diya aur mujhe ab iss baare mei koi baat nahi karni hai.. mai gher jaa raha hun.. kuch dher shanti se rehna chahta hun.. joh mujhe yaha nahi milegi.. and he walks out.. all were shocked at abhijeet's behaviour.. the biggest shock was breaking of abhirika's engagement..

Daya in evening returned home.. he found.. abhijeet.. reading a book..

Daya: abhijeet.. mujhe tumse baat karni hai..

Abhijeet: daya.. maine kaha na.. koi baat nahi karni hai mujhe…

Daya: abhijeet.. tum aise.. kaise kar saktey ho… tarika ne engagement todhi toh tumhe ussey rokhna chahiye tha na..

Abhijeet in anger.. kept the book on the bed.. and got up.. kyu ruko mai.. haan.. mujhe bhi nahi karni hai shaadi tarika se..

Daya: par abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya please.. mujhe aur pareshan maat karo.. tum.. mujhe neend aa rahi hai mai soh raha hun.. he.. lay down on bed.. covered himself with blanket.. and closed.. his eyes.. daya nodded in disappointment.. turned off the lights.. and himself slept..

Next morning.. in the bureau.. freddy brought some files to abhijeet.. there was just a small mistake.. and freddy was scolded badly..

Abhijeet: freddy.. kya hai yeh.. koi kaam toh tek se kar liya karo (harsh tone)

Freddy: s..orry sir.. (with down head)

Abhijeet: ab yeh file lo aur.. mistakes tek karo..

Daya came.. abhijeet kya ho gaya hai tumhe.. kyu bechare ko dhaant rahe ho..

Abhijeet: daya.. bas.. tum.. mujhe maat batao.. ab.. aur yeh file work.. toh tumhara bhi kaam hai na.. tum kyu nahi kartey…

Daya: abhijeet.. mai.. tum mujhe..

Abhijeet: haan tumhe keh raha hun.. haar baar tumhara kaam mujhe karna padta hai.. (anger tone) mai kuch nahi janta.. kal ke case ki file tum banaogey.. khud se.. aur mai madad nahi karunga..

Daya was shocked.. abhijeet.. par..

Abhijeet: koi problem hai tumhe..

Daya nodes no.. daya sits on his desk.. looking disturb… here tarika enters the bureau with a file.. he comes to daya..

Tarika: daya..

Daya looks at her.. tarika.. tum..

Tarika: haan.. wo salukhe sir ne yeh reports di hai.. toh yahi dene aayi thi..

Daya took the file.. then asked.. tarika.. tum.. tek ho na..

Tarika: haan daya mai tek hun.. mujhe kya hona hai.. kuch rishtey khokle hotey hai better hai ki who rishtey wahi khatam ho jaaye.. (strong tone) mai chalti hun lab mei kaam.. and she leaves.. without looking at abhijeet.. abhijeet who watched her go… he again concentrated on his work.. his phone buzzed.. a messaged received.. abhijeet looked at the message..

"_mujhe tumse milna hai abhie.. it is urgent"_

He messaged back.. _"abhie.. nahi aa sakta.. bureau mei hun.. shyam ko aata hun tumse milne"_

His phone buzzed again.. _"mai janti hun.. lekin shyam tak intejar nahi kar sakti mai.. tumhe abhie aana hoga.. warna bahut bura hoga.. I hope tum samaj rahe ho mai kya kehna chahti hun" _

Abhijeet looked at daya.. then messaged back..

"_tek hai mai aata hun tumse milne…"_

Daya pov: yeh kisse message kar raha hai.. aur itna pareshan kyu lag raha hai..

Abhijeet.. gets up…

Abhijeet: daya.. mujhe kuch jaruri kaam hai.. mai.. 2 gante mei aata hun.. and he leaves..

Daya pov: kya karu.. jau ya nahi.. iske peeche.. ek kaam karta hun dekh hi leta hun.. shayad.. kuch pata chal jaaye..

Daya to left.. abhijeet had not taken the qualis.. he had taken the cab instead.. daya took the qualis.. and secretly followed.. abhijeet…

Abhijeet to cab driver… bhaisab todha jaldi chaliye..

Cab driver: jee..

After a while daya could not see the cab… in anger he hit his hand on steering wheel.. pov: pata nahi kaha nikal gaya.. chh.. par mai ussey aise shak kaise kar sakta hun.. wo mujhe aapni haar baat batata hai.. to hiss baar kyu chupayega.. jarur batayega mujhe.. yah fhir mai hi kuch jyada sochta hun.. shyad.. tarika ko leke.. pareshan hai wo… and returns back to bureau..

After 2 hours… daya is looking at the time.. pov: yeh abhijeet ab tak aaya kyu nahi? kahi koi gadbaar toh nahi hai… he bits his lip in tension… then abhijeet enters… inside.. the bureau…

Daya looked at him.. and asked.. boss.. kaha they tum.. sab tek hai na..

Abhijeet: haan.. daya.. sab tek hai.. kuch kaam mei fhas gaya tha… tum pareshan maat ho.. then goes to his desk..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum tek ho na.. kuch chupa toh nahi rahe ho mujhse..

Abhijeet: (in anger) nahi daya.. tumse main ek baar kaha na.. kuch nahi hai toh samjhe kyu nahi ho.. ab kaam karne.. doh..

Daya in disappointment.. went back to his desk… in evening duo returned home with complete silence.. at night abhijeet received a message…

"tumhe aapna kaam jald se jald kar lena chahiye.. warna tum jante ho kya ho sakta hai"

Abhijeet replied back..

"janta hun.. chinta maat karo.. mai aapna kaam pura karunga.."

Phone beeped again… "agar kisiko pata chal gaya toh tum jante ho na kya ho sakta.. hai.. tumhari ek choti si galti.. kitna kuch kar sakti hai.."

Abhijeet replied back..

"haan janta.. hun.. aaj din mei daya ko dekh liya tha maine.. aagli baar dhyan rakhunga.."

Daya came there.. from washroom.. abhijeet kept back his phone..

Abhijeet said.. good night.. and.. slept..

Daya pov: bas good night.. ab toh tek se baat bhi nahi kartey ho tum.. aisi kya galti kar di maine.. he too sleeps.. in mid night.. daya wakes up.. he looks at abhijeet sleeping.. he gets up.. and checks.. abhijeet's phone..

An unknown mumber.. he saw many messages… then he felt movement in abhijeet.. he kept back the phone.. and pretended to sleep.. abhijeet opened his eyes.. found daya sleeping.. then closed his eyes again..

Daya opened his eyes… pov: yeh kiska number hai itne calls.. iss number se.. shit.. dhang se number bhi nahi dekh paaya..

Days passed.. abhijeet behavior towards everyone was… changing.. team tried to made distance from him.. as he usually gets angry on small things…

At cafeteria..

Daya and Shreya were sitting having coffee..

Shreya: daya kya baat hai..

Daya: kuch nahi shreya.. mai abhijeet ko leke pareshan hun.. bachpan se janta hun ussey.. aaj tak usne mujhse aisi baat nahi kayi.. kal raat usne.. wo sab mujhse kaha..

Shreya: kya kaha abhijeet sir ne..

Daya: Shreya wo..

Shreya placed her hand on his hand.. batayie na kya kaha..

Daya who was looking down looked at her.. shreya.. abhijeet ne kaha ki.. and.. mute..

Shreya was shocked.. kya? abhijeet sir ne yeh kaha…

Daya: haan.. usne mujhse jhagra kiya..

Shreya was tensed.. pov: kya mujhe inhe batana chahiye..

Daya looked at her.. Shreya.. tum kuch kehna chahti ho…

Shreya: nahi.. daya..

Daya: bolo Shreya..

Shreya: daya.. wo.. tarika..

Daya: kya hua tarika ko..

Shreya: daya… wo tarika..

Daya: shreya bolo please…

Shreya tells him..

Daya gets up.. with shocked expressions.. kya? kyu? aise kaise..

Shreya: daya dekho.. usne joh faisla liya hai.. sahi hai..

Daya: Shreya.. tum aise kaise keh sakti ho.. tum aache se janti ho abhijeet..

Shreya: abhijeet kya? haan? unhone tarika ke saath galat kiya hai agar tarika ki jagah mai hoti toh mai bhi wahi karti..

Daya: tum bhi sabki tarah abhijeet ko galat tehra rahi ho.. (anger) mujhe laga tum toh samjho gi par nahi.. mai aisa har kij nahi hone dunga..

Shreya: mai aapko sach chai.. bata rahi hun.. lekin aapko toh abhijeet sir ke aagey kuch dikhta nahi hai..

Daya: bas Shreya.. kuch maat kehna aur.. manta hun kal ussey mera jhagra hua.. lekin iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki koi bhi kuch kahe.. mai.. chup chap sunta rahu.. and he leaves from there..

Shreya pov: toh meri aapko koi kadar hi nahi hai.. aap bhi abhijeet sir ki tarah.. sahi faisla liya hai tarika ne..

Daya who was driving.. the car.. his pov: Shreya.. aise kaise keh sakti hai tarika ko rokne ke bajaye.. uska saath de rahi hai.. aur abhijeet.. kyu aisa kar raha hai mere saath.. aaj chahe joh ho jaaye.. mai sab sawalo ke jawab lekar rahunga ussey… (with full anger)

**A/n: oh no.. dareya ke beech bhi jhagra ho gaya? Kya sab tek hoga? Tarika ne kya faisla liya? Aisa kya hua duo ke beech? Sochiye sochiye.. aur intejar kijiye agle chapter ka.. please do review.. minimum 25 reviews.. please.. next update milega.. warna nahi.. matlab 70 cross hone ke baad.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: hi all thank you so much for your reviews… ab ismei bhi aap logo ko shock lagne wala hai.. abhirika lovers.. please marna maat mujhe… **

**A.S anjaana- thank you so much… **

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much…**

**Loveabhi- thank you so much…**

**Guest- thank you so much…**

**Guest- thank you so much…**

**Kevi123- hmm thank you so much… **

**Priya- thank you so much…**

**Guest- aapke dareya ke beech kya hoga jaldi pata chalega… **

**Saakshi- thank you so much…**

**Blair6- thank you so much…**

**Disani- thank you so much…**

**Krittika- thank you so much…**

**Aditi- thank you so much… may be… **

**Topaz007- thank you so much…**

**Guest- mai kaise batau.. shayad.. ho sakta.. hai.. **

**Guest- thank you so much…**

**DA95- thank you so much…**

**YRSTMP- thank you so much…**

**Aashi's hone40- thank you so much…**

**Amaila- thank you so much…**

**Rai-the nightqueen- thank you so much…**

**Guest- thank you so much…**

**Saney- thank you so much…**

**Jyothi teku- thank you so much…**

**Daya drove towards.. home.. he stopped his car near the entrance… came out and entered inside the house.. directly went to room… he saw abhijeet talking on phone..**

**Abhijeet:** haan.. tek hai.. nahi padso.. hmm… **he snatched the phone abhijeet turned.. looked at daya in anger.. **yeh kya batameji hai daya… mera phone doh wapas…

**Daya:** nahi mujhe tumse.. jaruri baat karni hai abhie..

**Abhijeet:** par mujhe nahi karni..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. please.. tumhe pata bhi hai kya ho raha hai…

**Abhijeet:** kya ho raha hai..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tarika ki shaadi ho rahi hai… 10 din bad

**Abhijeet:** toh mai kya karu… uski jindagi hai jisse marji shaadi kare.. (**turning to other side..) daya holds him from his arm.. and speaks…**

**Daya:** tumhe koi farak nahi padhta.. haan? pyaar nahi kartey tum ussey…

**Abhijeet:** haan nahi karta pyaar.. bas sun liya tumne.. agar wo kisi aur se shaadi kar rahi hai toh.. tek hai na..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** daya please.. tuthey hue rishtey kabhie nahi judhtey… behtar hoga tum unhe jodne ki koshish na karo…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. ab tum khud nahi chahtey toh mai kya keh sakta hun..

**Abhijeet:** bureau chaley..

**Daya nodes and they go to bureau… silence was in whole journey.. duo reached bureau… and entered inside.. acp signaled daya with his eyes.. daya nodes no… in disappointment.. and they get to work… when.. someone comes in.. acp looks at the person… **

**Acp:** viren tum..

**Viren:** jee sir..

**Acp:** batao kaise aana hua..

**Viren:** sir.. 10 din baad... tarika ki shaadi hai.. he handed him the card.. aap sab aayengey toh mujhe aacha lagega aur tarika ko khushi hogi.. khushi mujhe aur bhi jyda hogi ki dil todne wala vayakti naa aaye.. bahut muskil se.. sambala hai tarika ko**… (eyeing at abhijeet)**

**Acp:** viren.. hum jarur aayengey..

**Abhijeet said..** mai bhi nahi aana chahta hun.. mujhe uss din bahut jaruri kaam hai..

**Viren.. leaves.. from there… **

P**urvi**: sir yeh galat ho raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** purvi.. joh ho raha hai sahi ho raha hai.. behtar hoga ki khushi khushi tarika ki khusiyon mei shamil ho…** his phone buzzed.. he received a message again.. **

**"**_tumhara kaam hua ki nahi.. jaldi se aapna kaam karo.. warna mujhe aapna kaam pura karna hoga_**"**

**Abhijeet pov:** ab ek hi rasta hai mere pass… aur kal wo karna hi hoga.. mujhe…

**Acp:** chalo sab kaam karo…

**And all get to work.. evening passed.. and duo went back home.. 9 days passed.. abhijeet's behavior towards everyone.. was shocking… rudeness.. and they started to stay away from him… one day before tarika's wedding… daya went to bureau early as some case was reported… he waiting for abhijeet to arrive till afternoon but he did not came… **

**Acp asked:** kya baat hai daya.. tum pareshan kyu ho..

**Daya:** nahi sir wo abhijeet aaya nahi abhie tak..

**Acp:** haan phone karo ussey pucho kya hua hai..

**Daya dials abhijeet's number..** nahi sir phone lag nahi raha hai… mai gher jaake dekhta hun…

**Acp:** haan tek hai.. **daya starts to move when he notices something on abhijeet's table.. he went to his desk.. and picked up that white colour letter… daya opened the letter… and read it he was shocked… acp found something wrong.. he went and grabbed the letter from his hand.. he read.. was shocked.. **

**Acp:** resignation letter..

**Daya:** sir.. abhijeet.. nahi mujhe usey baat karni hogi.. **and he leaves.. daya drives the car at full speed.. he enters inside the room… he finds abhijeet.. packing his** bags…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. yeh kya kar rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** jaa raha hun..

**Daya:** mujhe chodke..

**Abhijeet:** haan..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. yeh resignation kyu?

**Abhijeet:** kyuki mai yaha nahi rehna chahta.. sabse.. dhur jaana chahta hun.. bachpan.. se yahi sunta aaya hun.. abhijeet.. daya ke gher me rehta.. uske saath aata hai jaata hai… mera toh koi wajood hai hi nahi.. koi pehchan hi nahi hai…

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. sach hi toh hai na.. mera khudka koi gher nahi hai.. kadi.. kuch bhi toh nahi hai.. sab tumhara hai..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. tum.. kya keh rahe ho..

**Abhijeet:** daya please.. mujhe jaane doh mai khudki pehchan khud banana chahta hun.. jindagi ko khulke jeena chahta hun.. jaane doh mujhe… mai wapas jaana chahta hun jaha se.. tum mujhe laaye they…

**Daya:** toh tumhe lagta hai maine.. tumhe roka hai.. tek hai.. jaana chahtey ho na.. jaao.. mai nahi rokunga tumhe… chalo mai tumhe chod deta hun…

**Abhijeet:** nahi mai chala jaunga…

**Daya:** aakhri baar hi sahi..

**Daya took his bag.. and.. sat in car.. abhijeet came there… sat inside the car.. and daya drove.. towards the airport… they entered inside… and checked in… **

**Abhijeet:** dhyan rakhna aapna.. **then turns to leave.. but daya holds his hand.. as he notices something..**

**Daya:** ek minute ruko.. tumhe yeh kya hua..

**Abhijeet said..** kuch nahi hua..

**Daya:** abhijeet dekho idher.. **(shouted and turned him..) he was shocked.. then suddenly.. abhijeet's breathing getting heavy.. daya.. was tensed.. he immediately took him to hospital….**

**At bureau… **

**Acp:** yeh daya aaya kyu nahi abhie tak.. **he calls him..**

**Daya with much efforts… picks up the call.. and trying to act like normal..** yes sir…

**Acp:** daya kaha ho tum.. kal nikle aur abhie tak nahi aayee…

**Daya:** sir.. kuch nahi abhijeet ko aap jantey hai na.. ussey manane mei kitna time lagta hai… sir aap sab tarika ki shaadi mei jaa rahe hai na..

**Acp:** haan daya.. tum..

**Daya:** sir mai abhijeet ke saath rahunga.. aap samaj saktey hai na..

**Acp:** haan daya.. tek hai…

**And daya cuts the call… **

**Doctor** **comes..**

**Daya:** doctor.. abhijeet.. kal ussey aachanak..

**Doctor:** aap aayie mere saath…

**Both went to doctor's cabin… **

**Doctor:** mai doctor.. aditi..

**Daya:** abhijeet ko kya hua hai..

**Aditi:** abhijeet ko pehla attack uske sagai wali raat ko aaya tha… tabse maine ussey kaha ki jitna jaldi ho saktey wo aapne kaam pura karle…

**Daya:** matlab.. wo phone pe baat aapse karta tha aur wo messages bhi aap ne hi…

**Aditi:** haan.. mai hi thi..

**Daya in tension..** asked.. abhijeet ko kya hua hai?

**Aditi tells him.. everything.. daya's body jerk back… with shock.. he was having tears in his eyes.. he went to abhijeet… who was sitting.. and trying to get up.. abhijeet saw daya.. and smiled.. daya hugged him.. immediately.. with tears.. in his eyes.. **

**Daya:** boss.. tumhe iti si baat ke liye mujhse jhagra kiya… mujhe chodke jaa rahe they.. yaha tak tumne tarika ka bhi dil dhukaya… kyu nahi bataya mujhe sab…

**Abhijeet:** isliye toh nahi bataya tumhe.. tum rotey hue bilkul aache nahi lagtey ho…

**Daya separated from hug.. **nahi nahi roh raha hun mai.. lekin tum chalo abhie.. tarika.. ki shaadi.. rokhne..

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. bahut dher ho chuki hai aab.. mai shaadi nahi rok sakta.. uske bhai ki ijaat aise.. nahi..

**Daya bit his lips and turned to other side..** daya.. ek kaam karega mujhe waha leke chalega.. mai tarika ko dulhan bantey dekhna chahta hun… please..

**_Betaabi Ka, Barbaadi Ka, Nakaami Ruswai Ka_**

**_Ghadi Milan Ki Kehti Hai Ke Ishq Hai Naam Judaai Ka_**

**_Ishq Na Ishq Ho Kisise…_**

**Daya:** nahi abhijeet.. mujhse nahi hoga.. yeh..

**Abhijeet:** please daya.. mai ussey shaadi nahi kar sakta.. lekin dekh toh sakta hun na.. please.. le chal mujhe..

**Daya closed his eyes.. he wanted all this to be dream… but.. it is not.. daya took abhijeet to marriage hall… **

**At marriage hall… **

**Shreya, purvi, priya all were making tarika bride.. when her brother came…**

Flashback starts… when tarika was silently.. sitting in her room…

_Her brother and sister in law.. came in.. _

_Viren: tarika.. _

_Tarika turned to him.. _

_Tarika: bhaiya.. bhabhi.. _

_Viren: tum tek ho na.. tum agar chaho toh mai abhijeet se baat karta hun.. lekin socho mai ussey tumhari shaadi kaise hone doh.. jisne ek paal bhi tumhe roka nahi jab tumne sagai todhi… kuch kaha tak nahi… _

_Tarika: nahi bhaiya.. mai janti hun aap aise nahi hai… wo bhi toh aapko kitne saalo se janta hai… mujhe aap pe khud se jyada bharosa hai… aur uss din ke baad se toh usne meri taraf mudke nahi dekha.. _

_Viren: tarika.. tumhe ab jindagi mei aagey badna hoga aapne ateet ko bhulakar.. saho faisla lena hoga.. tum agar khush rahogi toh.. mai bhi… khush rahunga.. _

_Priya: tarika.. koi jabardasti nahi hai… tanmay aacha ladka hai.. lekin phir bhi hum faisla tumpe chodtey hai… _

**Viren:** tarika tum khush ho na.. ek baar phir..

**Tarika:** nahi bhaiya.. mai aapne faisle se peeche nahi hatungi.. uss insan ko meri kadar nahi hai toh uske liye zindagi bhar aansu bahane se koi faida nahi hai…

**Priya said..** viren.**.** chale.. sab intejar kar rahe hai..

**Tarika got up… and they moved towards the mandap… **

**Salukhe:** bahut aachi lag rahi ho..

**Tarika smiled… **

**_Ankh Bhar Ayi Hai Dil Ghabraya Hai Hoooo..._**

**_Ishq Deewano Ko Kis Mod Pe Laya Hai_**

**Duo reached the hall.. daya got down… and helped abhijeet to get down… they were hiding.. at a place where no one could see them.. but they could see.. the marriage… daya wanted to go in and stop.. but abhijeet held his hand.. and nodded.. no.. in anger daya hit his hand on wall.. abhijeet was looking at tarika… who was now looking world's most beautiful bride.. **

**_Sadme Bhi Uthane Padte Hain_**

**_Dil Ko Bhi Jalana Padta Hai_**

**_Yeh Ishq Ishq Hai Isme Toh Yeh Ishq Ishq Hai Isme Toh_**

**_Khud Ko Bhi Mitana Padta Hai_**

**_Ishq Na Ishq Ho Kisise… _**

**The warmala.. had happened.. and now they were heading towards the mandap… the phere started… **

**Abhijeet:** daya dekho tarika ke phere ho rahe hai…** daya who was standing facing the wall..** daya dekh na.. **daya who was trying to hide his tears… **

**_Ishq Sholon Ki Dagar Ishq Kaaton Ka Safar_**

**_Ishq Karde Besabar Ishq Kar De Bekhabar_**

**_Ishq Gumnaam Karde Ishq Badnaam Karde_**

**_Joh Chupaye Na Chupe Ishq Woh Kaam Karde_**

**_Jisme Sharare Hain Ishq Woh Chaya Hai_**

**The phere were completed… tanmay tied.. manglasutra into tarika's neck.. and sindoor was filled in tarika's mang.. abhijeet closed his eyes… and smiled… **

**_Main Tere Ishq Ki Viraniyon Mein Khoya Rahoon_**

**_Mere Hoton Pe Hamesha Yahi Faryaad Rahe_**

**_Mujhko Miljaye Zamane Ke Saari Takleefe_**

**_Mere Mehboob Ki Duniya Saada Abaad Rahe_**

**_Ishq Na Ishq Ho Kisise…_**

**Tarika was crying.. hugging her brother and sister in law… **

**Purvi and shreya:** aapna dhyan rakhna…

**Tarika nodded… she sat inside the car… and car started to move slowly.. when she saw abhijeet… she again looked.. but could not find abhijeet there… abhijeet had hide behind the tree… **

**Tarika pov:** nahi abhijeet yaha kyu hoga.. s**he wiped her tear… and car moved…**

**Abhijeet and daya.. watched.. car go.. daya.. holded.. abhijeet shirt… cried.. hard… breaking down.. he was slowly getting on his knees… whereas abhijeet was just standing… there… **

**Daya:** kyu abhijeet.. kyu kiya yeh tumne.. **(teary tone)** kaise aapni aakhon ke samne tum aapne pyaar ko kisi aur ka hotey hua dekh sakte ho… please kehdo yeh sab ek sapna hai.. sapna hai… please.. k.. .. **(he burst out into tears)**

**Let me just clear.. the marriage.. took place.. 1 month later.. when tarika's engagement was broken… **

**A/n: please review.. I know it is sad moment now.. aur mai yaha se bhag rahi hun kyuki ab abhirika lovers mujhe chapaal se marne wale hai.. please review.. next update 100 hone ke baad.. yaha kahani kahtam nahi hoti.. abhie.. pura raaj khulna baaki hai.. jaldi se review karo.. mai emotional ho gayi thi toh aagey likh nahi paayi… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: thanks a lot for all your reviews friend… I am happy ki aap logo ko pichla chapter pasand aaya… **

**As anjaana- well I have no problem u can skip this story.. as u are abhirika lover more than abhijeet's lover.. so I can't say anything… **

**Guest- thank you so much.. will add dareya scenes.. soon… **

**Maha fairy- thank you so much… **

**Guest- thank you so much.. yes it's sad.. **

**Nilpari- thank you so much… **

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much… **

**Krittika di- thank you so much.. **

**Love abhi- thank you so much..**

**Kamikaze me- hi.. thank you so much.. glad u liked it.. **

**Guest- thank you so much.. **

**Shrestha- thank you so much..**

**Artanish- thank you so much..**

**Saney- thank you so much.. **

**Palak96- thank you so much.. yaar.. love u.. meri help karne ke liye shukriya.. **

**Lavii- thank you so much.. meri pehli story thi "kya galti thi meri joh saja yeh mili" joh palak96 ne publish ki thi par bahut bashing aaya toh maine delete karwa diya.. **

**Priya- thank you so much..**

**Bint-e-abid- thank you so much..**

**Amaila- thank you so much..**

**DA95- thank you so much.. jaldi aap logo ko bhi pata chalega.. **

**Aashi's hone- thank you so much..**

**Saakshi- thank you so much..**

**Disani- thank you so much.. **

**Kevi123- thank you so much.. hmm dekhtey hai kya hota hai..**

* * *

Abhijeet.. looks at daya who was on his knees.. crying.. holding his shirt.. with his hand.. abhijeet picked him up.. and secured him in a hug.. not saying anything just securing him in hug.. and ruffling his hairs… daya got no response from abhijeet.. he decided to take back abhijeet.. home.. daya separated himself from hug…

Daya: abhijeet.. gher chalo tumhe aaram ki jarurat.. hai.. daya helped abhijeet to walk till the car.. and make him sit.. in the car.. daya came to driving sit… and sit there.. clearing.. his wet eyes.. and started to drive… someone.. came.. from hiding place.. and watched duo go… the person was bewildered…

Person pov: yeh dono yaha.. aise.. kuch toh hai.. pata karna hoga… then someone calls the person.. and the person moves inside…

Daya stopped the car.. in front of house.. daya looked at abhijeet who was sitting silently.. he came out of the car… opened the door of abhijeet's side.. he put his hand on his shoulder.. abhijeet looked at him.. and he came out… both slowly moved inside the house… daya took abhijeet to room.. and make him lay down on bed.. he covered him.. in blanket.. he took the bag.. which he had brought from hospital… took out some medicines… got the glass of water… and came to abhijeet.. to give him medicine..

Daya: lo.. dawai..

Abhijeet got up.. took the medicine in his hand.. and said.. kya faida hai aab inka..

Daya: boss.. please.. aisa maat kaho.. chup chap yeh lelo..

Abhijeet took the medicine… gulped it down.. with water… and laid back again.. he closed his eyes.. and a fresh tear dropped down.. daya wiped that tear… hide his face under the bed sheet and cried.. silently… he goes into flashback.. childhood…

"daya.. kehtey hai dost ka haath tamne se dard kum hota hai.. lekin gale lagne se bilkul dard nahi hota"

"aacha.. toh jab bhi mujhe dard hoga toh tumhe gale laga lunga mai.."

"aur kabhie mujhe hua toh"

"abhijeet.. kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum.."

"toh tum kyu kar rahe ho aisi baat huh.."

"aacha baba sorry.. maaf kardo.. chalo aab.. dher ho rahi hai.. warna aaj teacher se dhaant padegi"

"haan chalo… maine kab roka hai.."

Daya looks at abhijeet… kisses his forehead… he goes and searches for his phone… he goes to contract.. search for someone.. highlights acp sir number.. he puts his finger on call… but then.. logs off the contracts.. he sees duo picture.. wallpaper.. and tears.. comes… his eyes… he keeps his phone at a side.. comes and lays down.. beside abhijeet… closing his eyes.. but he knew he will not be able to sleep… next morning… daya got up.. he found abhijeet had already got up and ready…

Daya: abhijeet..

Abhijeet turned.. daya.. uth gaye..

Daya got up from bed.. tum yeh kya kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: tayaar ho gaya hun tum bhi ho jaao phir bureau.. jayengey..

Daya said.. abhijeet.. tumne toh resign kiya tha na aur.. tum bureau nahi jaa saktey ho..

Abhijeet: daya please.. maine resign isliye diya tha taki mai yaha se jaa saku tumhe kuch na pata chale.. tumhe toh pata chal hi gaya hai.. toh phir..

Daya: lekin abhijeet waha sab..

Abhijeet: please.. daya.. sir ko kuch bhi bata dena please.. agar jyada hua toh.. mai khud nahi aaunga bureau..

Daya: tek hai.. abhijeet.. jaisa tum chaho… mai ready hoke aata hun.. daya takes his clothes.. and goes to bathroom… after he comes back.. duo goes down.. and took their car and goes to bureau..

Both entered inside the bureau…

Freddy saw abhijeet.. sir.. aap wapas aa gaye…

All attention went towards him… acp sir came out of his cabin…

Daya said.. sir.. mana ke liya abhijeet ko… (trying to behave normal) mujhse jara sa jhagra ka kiya uss raat gusse mei resignation nikal diya..

Abhijeet: agli baar maat jhagra karna mujhse.. sach mei wapas nahi aaunga mai aagli baar..

Rajat: arrey sir.. aisa maat kahiye.. aap chale gaye toh humhara kya hoga.. hum bahut khush hai.. aapko daya sir wapas le aaye..

Abhijeet: aacha.. kal shaadi kaisi rahi..

Pankaj: sir.. bahut aachi thi… aap bhi.. hotey.. waha.. toh.. then he realized what he said.. he bowed his head..

Acp: chalo.. aab aahi gaye ho toh kaam karo..

Abhijeet nodes.. yes sir..

And they all get to work… few days later… at bureau… abhijeet could not take a lot tension.. then.. abhijeet could feel his vision getting.. blurry.. daya noticed abhijeet..

Daya pov: oh no.. mujhe abhie abhijeet ko yaha se leke jaana hoga.. sabko pata chal gaya toh problem hoga..

Daya: abhijeet… mujhe mere khabri se milne jaana hai.. tum bhi chalo agar kabar mil gayi toh kaam pura karke aayengey..

Abhijeet: haan.. tek hai mai chalta hun..

Abhijeet gets up.. and starts to take his steps towards the exit door.. daya followed him.. after getting out.. on stairs.. daya holds abhijeet's hand.. and helps him get down… daya makes abhijeet kneel against the wall..

Daya: boss.. tum yahi ruko mai gadi laata hun..

Daya runs.. and gets the car.. he comes.. back.. and places abhijeet.. on back seat.. and droves… at fast speed… someone watched them go…

Person: juth kyu bola.. mujhe pata lagana hoga…

Daya in middle kept on looking at abhijeet.. abhijeet.. bas.. hum pahuchne wale.. hai..

Abhijeet: d..aya.. da…yaa..

He immediately called doctor aditi..

Daya: hello dr aditi.. abhijeet.. ko phirse.. jee aap tayari kijiye mai bas 10 minute mei pahuch raha hun…

Aditi: okay don't worry mai sab arrangement karti hun…

Daya cuts the call.. and.. increases his speed.. within 7 minutes he was in hospital.. he gets down.. gets the stretcher.. lays on it.. and moves inside.. with some ward boys.. Doctor Aditi was waiting there… they took abhijeet inside the ICU…

Aditi: daya.. relax.. kuch nahi hoga..

Daya nodes.. dr aditi.. goes inside.. and checks abhijeet… daya was having tears… after a while.. Dr aditi comes out…

Daya: Dr aditi.. abhijeet..

Aditi: daya.. he is fine.. hosh aa gaya hai ussey.. tum aaram se ussey le jaa saktey ho…

Daya: lekin doctor aisa kab tak chalega.. kab tak..

Aditi: yeh mai nahi keh sakti hun.. daya.. jab tak yeh chal raha hai chalne doh.. mai aati hun mera appointment hai kissi ke saath…

Dr aditi leaves… daya enters inside.. sits beside abhijeet… abhijeet looks at him and smiles..

Daya: boss.. tumne toh meri jaan hi nikal di thi..

Abhijeet: daya.. kuch nahi hua mujhe.. tek hun mai… chale.. bureau.. warna sir se dhaant padegi…

Daya smiles.. tum nhi sudhrogey… chalo..

Abhijeet gets up.. daya helps him wearing his coat… and they move out.. of hospital… daya was driving abhijeet sitting beside him..

Abhijeet asked… daya.. tumne Shreya se sagaai karne ka kab socha hai..

Daya looked at him in shock.. abhijeet..

Abhijeet: aisa reaction bahut baar dekha hai maine.. tumhara..

Daya: abhijeet.. shreya aur mera jhagra ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet: kis baat pe.. jarur tum hi gussa hue hongey.. aur phir Shreya bhi.. double gussa…

Daya: hmm.. sab pata hai na tumhe..

Abhijeet: haan.. shreya ko manao daya.. issey pehle dher ho jaaye..

Daya: boss.. mai koshish karunga..

Abhijeet: tumse kuch nahi hone wala mujhe hi kuch karna padega..

Daya: abhijeet.. jyada din mai sabse yeh baat chupa nahi paaunga.. kyu na sabko bata de.. iss baare mei..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. nahi.. abhie nahi.. koi bhi iss baat ko maan nahi paayega.. sahi waqt aane pe mai unhe bata dunga..

Daya: lekin abhijeet.. sir se chupana tek nahi hoga.. aise kabtak hum.. chupke chupke.. bureau se..

Abhijeet: jab tak aa saktey hai tab tak aayengey.. then they reached bureau… both got down… and moved inside the bureau… they entered inside.. acp sir saw them..

Acp sir asked in his tough voice.. abhijeet daya kaha they tum itni dher se..

Daya: sir mai wo hum khabri se milne gaya tha..

Acp: aacha.. kaunsa kabri.. kya aisi khabar thi joh tum dono ko jaana padha..

Daya was tensed.. sir.. shambhu mera khabri wahi..

Acp: shambhu.. wo abhie bureau aaya tha..

Daya was trapped in his lies..

Acp: juth maat bolo.. batao kaha gaye they tum dono…

Abhijeet: sir.. hum..

Acp: dekho abhijeet.. tum dono mujhse aab kuch maat chupayo.. kayi dino se dekh raha hun.. pehle tumhara drama aura ab daya ka drama.. sach batao mujhe.. kaha gaye they.. kya chal raha hai yeh sab..

Duo looked at each other.. nervous… and sweating…

**A/n: ho gaya chapter.. friends mujhe aap logo ka pata nahi par ismei bhi mai todha emotional ho gayi.. so ab kya acp sir ko bhi raaz pata chal jaayega? Next mei.. pata chalega.. tab tak.. wait.. aur review bhi kariyega.. next update after 130 reviews… :) jaldi se review kijiye… will update on Wednesday.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As anjaana- thanks a lot dear..**

**Artanish- thank you! Agey aur bhi emotional ho gi aap..**

**Krittika- thank you…**

**Bint e abid- thank you!**

**Aashi- thank you!**

**Priya- thank you!**

**Nilpari- thank you!**

**Rajvigirl- thank you!**

**Saakshi- thank you!**

**Loveabhi- thank you!**

**Disani- thank you!**

**Khushi- thank you!**

**Lavi- thank you!**

**Shrestha- thank you!**

**To all guests- thank you!**

* * *

**Precap:** daya took abhijeet to hospital from bureau.. lying to team.. someone watched them go.. after they returned from hospital to bureau… to bureau.. acp questioned them to tell the truth…

Duo looked at each other in nervousness and were sweating too.. acp noticed..

Acp: abhijeet.. daya.. bataogey bhi aab..

Abhijeet: s..ir.. w..o.. h..um..

Then bureau phone ringed…

Duo relived.. the right time phone ringed..

Freddy picked up the call.. hello.. inspector Freddy cid bureau.. kya kaha? tek hai.. thank you

And cuts the call..

Freddy to acp: sir.. kisi ladki ki jaan khatre mei hai.. foran jaana hoga..

Acp: tek hai.. jao tum log filhal..

Duo and Freddy left bureau.. leaving Acp sir suspicious.. after coming out of bureau.. downstairs..

Daya aksed.. kaha aur kiski jaan khatre mei hai..

Freddy said.. sir.. kisiki jaan khatre mei nahi hai…

Duo were shocked…

Abhijeet: phir.. wo.. phone..

Freddy: wo.. maine hi aapne phone se bureau ke phone pe kiya tha… sir mai nahi janta hun ki aap log kya chupa rahe hai.. itna samjhta kuch aisa hai jisse batake aap sir ko hum sabko pareshan nahi karna chahtey.. chaliye sir kahi chaltey hai.. sir kaam mei busy ho jaayengey phir baat ko bhul jaayengey…

Freddy sits behind in the car.. duo looked at each other.. and sat on their respective places…

After 2 hours three of them returns.. in the bureau..

Rajat asked.. sir.. kya hua..

Daya: haan bach gayi wo ladki.. acp sir.. kaha hai..

Purvi: acp sir kuch kaam se… gaye hai…

Daya: hmm.. tek hai..

Duo returned back home… acp sir.. got busy in some case.. that he totally forgot.. about it.. after 2 days.. a case was reported.. and to catch the criminal.. Abhijeet, Sachin, freddy, Shreya, daya.. went to catch him…

At the place.. shootout took place.. they were fighting.. as many goons were there… one goon hit abhijeet.. near to his stomach.. "aahh".. abhijeet vision started to get.. blur.. somehow.. he fought with him.. after a while.. his breathing started to get heavy.. Freddy noticed this.. others were busy.. fighting with them.. Freddy.. got chance.. to move to abhijeet…

Freddy: sir.. chaliye yaha se..

Abhijeet tried say f..re..dd..y wo..

Freddy just took abhijeet from there…

After a while.. all goons were down..

Daya: Sachin.. local police ko call karo aur inka intejam karo..

Sachin: jee sir..

Shreya looked.. arrey.. abhijeet sir aur Freddy sir kaha gaye?

Daya thought for a while.. Sachin Shreya tum log issey bureau leke jaao.. mai unlogo ke saath aata hun..

They node.. and go.. daya calls abhijeet.. but he is not picking up the phone.. then he calls Freddy.. Freddy informs him.. he had brought him to hospital… daya rushes.. to hospital… he reached there in 20 minutes… Freddy was standing outside.. the ICU.. Freddy saw Daya coming…

Daya: freddy abhijeet..

Freddy: sir.. aapne itni baadi baat chupayi…. (tears.. and crying)

Daya secured him in a hug.. s..ir.. ai..sa nahi ho sakta.. na..hi.. h..o.. s..akta..

Daya: freddy.. please chup ho jao.. hum himaat nahi kar saktey.. abhijeet ke liye..

Freddy separated from hug..

Daya: freddy.. kisko please yeh baat maat batana..

Freddy: tek hai sir.. nahi bataunga mai kisiko.. wiping his tears with his hands.. jab tak aap kahengey tab tak nahi bataunga kisiko…

Then doctor aditi comes out…

Daya: dr aditi abhijeet..

Aditi: daya wo tek hai.. bas uss jagah unhe halki si chot aayi hai.. aagey se dhyan rakhna aisa kuch na ho.. warna.. complications badh sakti hai…

Daya: matlab..

Aditi: mera matlab yeh hai ki filhal abhijeet ko maar peeth.. inn sab se dhur rakhna aacha hoga…

And she leaves..

Daya says.. abhijeet nahi manega..

Freddy: sir..

They moved inside..

Abhijeet opened his eyes..

Daya: abhijeet.. kaise ho..

Abhijeet: tek hun.. and tries to get up..

Freddy: sir.. please letey rahiye..

Abhijeet: nahi freddy.. tum..

Freddy: sab janta hun sir.. nahi kahunga kisi se..

Abhijeet: daya chale.. nahi toh phirse sir ke sawalo ka samna karna padega.. ki beech mei kaha gayab ho gaye they hum..

Daya: abhijeet todhi dher toh ruk jaao..

Abhijeet: daya.. please..

Daya signs in disappointment.. chalo.. and they move out of hospital… they reached inside the bureau… all were busy working…

Rajat: sir.. kaha reh gaye they aap log..

Freddy: sir wo gadi kharab ho gayi thi toh wahi tek karwa reh they..

Rajat: aacha.. aacha..

Day passed normally.. returning time..

Daya: abhijeet.. ke jaruri kaam aa gaya hai toh gher..

Abhijeet: daya tum jao mai chala jaunga..

Daya: akele.. nahi freddy tum abhijeet ko chod dena gher..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. I can go.. please.. tum jao fikar maat karo..

Daya: par..

Abhijeet: daya jaao..

Daya left..

Freddy: sir mai aapko chod deta hun..

Abhijeet: nahi freddy I will manage..

Freddy leaves.. abhijeet goes back home… and is waiting for daya to return… abhijeet is waiting.. and fallen sleep on the rocking chair.. he wakes up.. when he hears.. something breaking sound… he looked at the direction from where that sound came from.. he was shocked… to see.. daya… abhijeet got up.. and moved.. towards him… he examined him carefully…

Abhijeet: d..aya.. t..umne.. sha..rab bhi hai..

Daya smiled.. abhijeet.. nahi.. todhi si..

Abhijeet angrily.. daya.. tum pagal toh nahi ho gaye ho..

Daya: nahi.. lekin jaldi ho jaunga… he moved towards the.. balcony.. and looks at the sky… abhijeet came behind him..

Daya pov: abhijeet.. yeh.. upar wala hai na.. issey meri khushi bardasht nahi hoti.. nahi hoti… bardasht.. jisse chaho… ussey chen leta hai yeh.. jalta hai mujhse.. humhari dosti se… humhari dosti se jalta hai yeh.. abhijeet closed his eyes.. and tear dropped his eyes… then turned to abhijeet.. tum.. nahi jaogey na.. nahi jaogey na..

Abhijeet nodes.. nahi.. nahi jaunga mai..

Daya: jutth.. bol rahe ho tum.. tum chale jaogey.. janta hun mai.. sab.. tum chale jaaogey.. he came.. and put his head on abhijeet's shoulder.. kuch karo abhi.. kuch karo.. mai tumhari haar baat manta hun na.. toh tum meri itni si baat nahi maan saktey… nahi maan saktey..

Abhijeet: daya.. andar chalo.. baaki baatein kal karengey..

Daya laughs.. kal kisne dekha hai.. hum rahe ya na rahe…

Abhijeet managed to make him in.. and make him lay down on bed.. covered him with blanket.. and settled down.. there.. till daya slept.. next morning.. daya got up.. his head was paining… abhijeet came and stood in front of him.. with glass of lime juice.. daya drank it.. and feeling better.. then duo got ready and left for bureau… daya was not surprised.. as yesterday night he came on drunk.. and morning abhijeet did not scolded him… because he knew.. abhijeet is aware of the reason… for his drinking.. days passed.. and in one evening.. all moved out.. a case was reported.. daya, freddy, rajat and purvi.. were gone.. and others were instructed to go home… abhijeet stayed in bureau.. to complete some pending work…

He calls someone.. hello Shreya..

Shreya: jee sir..

Abhijeet: kaha ho.. tum..

Shreya: sir.. mai bas gher ke liye hi nikli hun..

Abhijeet: mujhe tumse jaruri baat karni hai.. mil sakti ho abhie..

Shreya: jee sir..

Abhijeet: tek hai.. tum.. beach site pahucho.. mai aata.. hun..

Shreya: yes sir.. then disconnects the call..

Abhijeet reached at the sea shore.. he saw Shreya standing and looking at the water bank.. abhijeet came close to her.. and called her.. 'shreya'

Shreya turned to him..

Shreya: sir.. kya baat hai aapne mujhe iss samay.. bureau mei bhi toh baat ho sakti thi.. na..

Abhijeet: Shreya..nahi mai bureau mei kuch baat nahi kar sakta tha… dekho Shreya.. mai sab janta hun tumhare aur daya ke beech jhagra hua.. tum yeh maat samjna ki daya mujhe haar baat batata hai.. yeh maine khud se jaana hai.. uss din daya aaya tha gusse mei mujhse baat karne.. mai samaj gaya tumne hi ussey kaha hoga.. haina..

Shreya nodes..

Abhijeet: Shreya daya.. bura nahi.. hai bas kabhie kabhie mujhe leke over react kar deta hai.. tum toh janti ho uski life ke baare mei.. usne tumse joh kuch kaha uske liye I am sorry..

Shreya: nahi sir.. aap kyu maafi maang rahe hai… please.. aap maat mangayie..

Abhijeet: Shreya.. jara ek baar khudko daya ki jagah rakhke socho… kya tum bhi daya se jhagra nahi karti.. jaise tumne.. aapni dost ke paksh mei baat rakhi waise hi daya ne.. bhi.. wo iss waqt todha naraj hai tumse.. lekin maan jayega.. tum manogi toh..

Shreya: sir.. shayad aap sahi keh rahe hai.. uss waqt mujhe bhi kuch nahi suja.. mai.. unsey baat karungi..

Abhijeet: Shreya.. mujhe tums eek wada chahiye..

Shreya: kaise wada sir..

Abhijeet: pehle wada karo..

Shreya: wada sir..

Abhijeet: chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye.. jitna bhi bada.. tum dono ka jhagra ho.. tum ussey kabhie akela nahi chodke jaaogi..

Shreya: sir.. aa paisa kyu keh rahe hai..

Abhijeet: nahi Shreya.. tumne wada kiya hai aab nibhana padega.. jao manao ussey.. aur jald se jald mujhe tum dono ki sagai ki khabar chahiye..

Shreya smiles.. and both leave towards their respective home…

* * *

Next day..

Afternoon.. lunch time.. abhijeet signaled.. Shreya to talk as this is the right time.. Shreya nodes..

Abhijeet: daya.. mai aata hun.. todha kaam hai..

Daya: tek hai.. abhijeet leaves..

Shreya: mujhe aapse baat karni hai..

Daya who was checking the file.. lekin mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai..

Shreya: daya please.. I am sorry uss waqt mujhe aap pe chilana nahi chahiye tha..

Daya turns.. shreya continues.. aapne bhi toh.. kuch nahi kaha.. jhagra kiya aur chale gaye.. sorry uss waqt kuch jyda react kar diya maine..

Daya: no actually I am sorry.. mujhe aise bina baat ko samjhe.. gussa nahi karna chahiye tha..

Shreya: toh aab dono ka hisab barabar.. aapne sorry bola aur maine bhi..

Daya smiles.. hmm.. itna time.. baad.. lunch karle.. saath mei..

Shreya: haan.. okay.. they moved out of bureau.. for lunch.. abhijeet who was hiding.. smiled.. he entered back inside the bureau… he was checking some files.. got up and moved towards the record area… he felt his vision.. getting blur..

Abhijeet: oh no.. d..aya.. sab toh lunch pe hai.. mera. Phone.. his phone was on desk.. he took his steps towards his desk.. but.. before he could.. he legs trembled.. he was getting difficulty.. in breathing.. in a while.. all went blank.. and.. he fall down.. on the floor.. near the desk.. losing his consciousness.. completely..

**a/n: thank you.. but yeh kya iss baar itne less revies.. please review.. next update after 165 hoga.. please review**..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: hi.. thank you for your reviews… **

Shrestha- thank you so much.. dear.. issmei suspense reveal ho jayega :)

Krittika di- hmm.. haan di wo jaldi mei likha tha dubara padha nahi.. isliye gadbaar ho gayi pehle…

Khushi- thank you so much…

Saakshi- thank you so much…

As anjaana- thank you so much… haan ismei reveal kar rahi hun…

Aashi's hone40- thank you so much… u will know in this chapter…

Rafia- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

Priya- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

Kartik- thank you so much… keep reviewing :)

Anamika- thank you so much… aagey aur rona hoga.. keep reviewing :)

Guest- thank you so much…

Nilpari- thank you so much… ohho.. toh aap dhamki de rahi hai mujhe… :P

Kevi123- thank you so much… dear…

YRSTMP- thank you so much… dear.. keep reviewing :)

Blair64- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much… dear.. haan isme suspense revealed…

Disani- thank you so much…

Loveabi- thank you so much…

Alishba- thank you so much… keep reviewing :)

Wildcatto123- thank you so much… keep reviewing :)

Guests- thank you so much… keep reviewing :)

* * *

**So here is another.. a bit emotional chapter… and suspense.. revealed… **

Abhijeet was lying on the floor… unconscious.. team was about to enter inside…. When acp said..

Acp: crime scene pe jao.. khoon hua hai.. sab…

All nodes and go… acp sir enters inside.. the bureau.. and he shocked to see abhijeet.. lying on the floor unconscious… he rushed to him.. and pats.. his cheeks.. abhijeet.. abhijeet.. beta.. aakhein kholo..

Daya comes back to bureau.. and is shocked.. oh no.. abhijeet.. acp somehow managed to make abhijeet sit on the chair..

Acp: daya.. pani.. lana..

Daya brings the water.. acp sprinkles water.. on abhijeet's face.. but.. all went in vain..

Acp: daya… abhijeet..

Daya: sir.. issey hospital le jana hoga.. turant..

Acp: haan chalo..

Daya: sir mai leke jaata hun..

Acp: mai bhi aa raha hun.. behas karne ka waqt nahi hai.. chalo jaldi..

Daya.. helpless.. he cannot deny.. and they took abhijeet.. to hospital..

In ICCU.. acp saw.. abhijeet lying down their… with oxygen masked.. attached to his face.. and others equipment.. he had no idea.. what had happened to him.. but he knew.. this something serious which both of them were trying to hide from him.. acp moved towards daya…

Acp: daya.. uss din.. shaadi mei bhi tum log aaye they.. chupke.. aur phir.. jooth bolke.. gaye they tum.. aaj yeh.. kya hai yeh sab? Jawab doh mujhe.. daya was standing quietly.. daya.. mere sabat ka imtehan maat lo.. batao mujhe.. kya chal raha hai yeh sab…

Daya: si..r.. w..o.. a..bhi..jeet ko..

Acp: daya bolo.. kya hua ussey.. (a bit high tone)

Daya: s..ir.. abhijeet ko disorder of bone marrow hai.. a..bhi.. (his voice was choking) uski.. b..ody.. ne.. re..d blood cells.. pr..oduce karna band kar diya hai..

Acp was shocked.. and.. sat down.. with a thud.. on the chair.. day..a.. tum.. jhooth bol rahe ho na..

Daya: kash.. sir.. kash.. mai jhoot bol raha hota..

Acp: nahi.. aisa possible hi nahi hai.. doctors ki report galat hai.. salukhe.. se checkup karwangey.. haan he gets up.. daya..

Daya: sir.. doctor.. ki reports galat nahi hai.. unhone.. sab test kiye hai..

Doctor aditi comes out..

Acp: doctor.. abhijeet.. isska koi ilaj.. toh hoga na.. koi rasta hoga..

Aditi: I am sorry sir.. yeh beemari laakho mei se kisi ek insaan ko hoti hai.. aur wo abhijeet ko hai.. iska kahi bhi koi ilaj nahi hai.. agar ilaj hota.. toh hum kabka kar chuke hotey…

Daya: dr aditi.. india.. mei na sahi.. kahi bahar.. kahi.. toh kuch..

Aditi: maine aapko uss din bataya tha.. ki kahi bhi iska koi ilaj nahi hai..

Acp: aise kaise ho sakta.. hai..

Aditi: sir.. aap chahe toh aapni tasali ke liye.. kahi aur consult kar saktey hai.. par medical science has no cure.. it is a rare disease.. agar body blood produce karne ki ability khodey.. toh aadmi survive nahi kar sakta..

Daya was having tears in his eyes… sir.. dekhiye kya keh rahi hai yeh.. mera abhijeet.. ab.. survive nahi kar sakta.. nahi.. wo mujhe chodke.. jaa rahe hai… usne mujhse wada kiya tha.. ki kisi bhi haal mei.. wo mera saath nahi chodega.. itne saalo ki dosti ko wo.. please sir.. aap kuch kijiye na.. aapke pass har problem ka solution hota hai na.. toh.. iss problem ka kyu nahi.. kyu nahi..

**Bhula dena mujhe**

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

**Safar yeh tera, yeh raasta tera**

**Tujhe jeena hai.. mere bina**

he turns to other side.. keeps his hand on the wall.. with his head down.. and tears.. dropping down.. on the floor.. acp sir looked at daya.. then took his steps.. towards the ICCU… he opened the door and entered inside…

He sat down on the stool.. beside the bed.. holds abhijeet's hand.. and hides his face.. behind his hand… crying silently… abhijeet opened his eyes.. he could feel.. some water drops.. on his palm.. he looked at acp sir.. he.. removed the oxygen mask.. from his other hand…

Abhijeet: s..ir.. in low voice…

Acp sir looked up.. with his teary eyes.. abhijeet yeh oxygen..

Abhijeet: sir.. mai tek hun.. aap.. ki aakh mei aansu..

Acp: toh kya? pani hoga.. meri aankhon mei.. itni badi baat chupayi tumne mujhse.. haan? jaanbujhke.. wo sab kiya tumne.. itni karwahat.. bahut buri adaat hai tumhari.. kisko kuch nahi batatey.. khud hi sab.. keeping his hand on his both eyes… abhijeet got up.. removed his hand.. and wiped his tears..

Abhijeet: sir agar aap aise karengey toh daya ka kya hoga…

Acp hugged him… and closed his eyes.. tears.. came down…

Daya was standing there.. entered inside.. mai bhi aap logo ke saath..

**Ho teri saari shoharatein**

**Hai yeh duaa..**

**Tujhi pe saari rehamatein**

**Hai yeh duaa..**

Acp and abhijeet.. looked at him and smiled.. said by moving their hand.. "aaja".. daya came running.. and trio hug.. father and sons…. Acp's sir phone rings… they separate.. he picks up..

Acp: hello.. haan nahi hum aa rahe hai… and cuts the call..

Daya: kya hua sir?

Acp: kuch nahi.. bureau mei kisiko na paa kar.. sab todha pareshan ho gaye…

Abhijeet: chaltey hai na sir..

Acp: abhijeet lekin tumhe aaram ki jarurat hai..

Abhijeet: nahi sir mai tek hun.. aab..

Daya: sir rahene dijiye.. yeh nahi sunega..

Abhijeet smiles..

Daya: mai doctor aditi se baat karke aata hun.. tum aapna coat.. wagera pehenlo..

Daya.. moves out.. abhijeet unfolds his sleeves.. of his shirt.. and buttons it.. then acp sir.. gives him his coat.. abhijeet smiles.. and he helps him wear it.. abhijeet got up..

Acp: sambalke..

Abhijeet nodes.. and both come out of the ICCU room.. daya to came back.. with some of his medicines… and trio moved towards the bureau…

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

**Bhula dena mujhe**

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

Trio reached bureau.. and entered inside.. with a fake smile on their face.. it was not easy to hide.. such a big secret from team.. but they had to hide it… they knew.. team will never accept this truth.. and would break.. they get to work..

Acp calls daya to his cabin…

Daya: sir aapne bulaya mujhe..

Acp: haan daya.. abhijeet ki tabiyat aaj tek nahi hai.. jyda kaam karega.. toh.. aacha nhi hoga.. tum ussey gher le jaao…

Daya: sir.. wo nahi mangega.. aap jantey hai na wo kitna jiddi hai..

Acp: haan.. janta hun.. lekin iska jidh pana.. mai dekhta hun… kaise nahi jaata gher yeh…

Daya: sir aapse ek aur baat karni thi..

Acp: haan bolo daya..

Daya: sir.. aap please.. ussey.. crime scenes pe bejna kum kar dijiye.. pechli baar ussey chot lagi thi.. aur dr aditi ka kehna hai.. ki agli baar aisa kuch hua toh wo bhi kuch.. na..hi..

Acp: daya.. please.. tum befikar raho.. ussey meri baat manni hogi..

Daya smiles.. and moves out.. he looks at abhijet.. then says.. abhi.. chalo gher..

Abhijeet looks at the time.. gher.. daya abhie toh 4 hi baje hai…

Daya: haan pata hai.. par aaj gher jaldi jaana hai..

Abhijeet: daya.. mai janta hun ki tum kyu keh rahe ho.. par mujhe kaam hai.. mai nahi jaane wala…

Acp sir came out.. kya ho raha hai yaha..

Daya: sir.. abhijeet gher jaane se mana kar raha hai… meri tabiyat kuch tek nahi lag rahi hai.. issey hai ki kaam ki padhi hai..

Acp: abhijeet.. daya keh raha hai toh kyu nahi jaa rahe ho.. chalo.. jao..

Abhijeet got up.. sir.. koi tabiyat kharab nahi hai iski…

Acp: abhijeet.. jab wo keh raha hai toh jao..

Daya smiles.. abhijeet: tek hai.. sir.. abhijeet glared at daya.. and moved out.. daya follows him…

Abhijeet is sitting in the car.. daya comes.. and sit.. on the driving seat..

Abhijeet: aacha tarika nikala hai mujhe gher leke jaane ka..

Daya: thank you boss… ab agar tum aasani se chaltey toh mujhe jutth todhi bolna padhta…

Abhijeet: aacha ab gadi chalao.. warna mai chala upar..

Daya: nahi nahi.. chala raha hun..

Daya starts the car.. and drives back to the house…

Abhijeet asked… daya.. sagai kab hai..

Daya pressed the break.. and looked at abhijeet..

Daya: sagai.. kiski..

Abhijeet: tumhari aur kiski…

Daya: pagal ho gaye ho tum..

Abhijeet: daya please.. I am serious.. mere jaane se pehle mai chahta hun ki tumhari aur Shreya ki shaadi ho jaaye.. please..

Daya: abhi.. tum kahi nahi jaa rahe ho.. samjhe..

Abhijeet: khudko juthi tasali de rahe ho ya mujhe… sach tumhe bhi pata hai aur mujhe bhi… meri aakhri icha hi samjh lo issey..

Daya: abhijeet.. please.. aisi baatein maat karo tum..

Abhijeet: toh tum.. karogey na..

Daya: tek hai..

Abhijeet smiles…

Daya: ab chale gher..

Abhijeet: haan..

And they move back home.. they reached home.. and moved inside the room.. abhijeet sat on bed.. as he was tired.. and week to… daya brought his medicine.. and.. water..

Daya: lo.. dawai.. dr aditi ne kaha hai.. ki issey tumhe todhi takat milegi..

Abhijeet takes the medicine…

Daya: good.. ab.. lath jaoo..

Abhijeet: daya par..

Daya: letho… (anger look)

Abhijeet lies down.. daya sits.. on bed beside him.. and closes his eyes.. ab soh jao.. he starts patting his head… soon abhijeet falls sleep..

Daya pov: I promise abhijeet.. yeh jitne bhi din hai.. inme kabhie nahi royunga.. tumhe jitni khushi de pau utni dunga.. I promise.. he kisses his forehead.. covers him with blanket…

He calls.. someone..

The person on other side.. seeing the caller id.. smiles.. and picks up the call..

Person: daya..

Daya: Shreya.. mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Shreya: haan kahiye na..

Daya: Shreya.. mujhse shaadi karogi..

Shreya was surprised.. daya.. aap achanak.. aise..

Daya: haan ya na.. bas itna batao.. janta hun.. ki phone pe keh raha hun.. par mere pass waqt nahi hai…

Shreya: matlab… (bewildered)

Daya: kuch nahi.. tum bas.. mujhe jawab doh.. kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi?

There was silence.. daya was waiting for Shreya to answer…

* * *

**A/n: guys.. aap logo ka pata nahi meri aankhon mei se aansu nikal rahe they… toh ab kya? Shreya haan karegi ya nahi? kya daya aapna promise nibha paayega? Akhir kab tak sabse sach chupega? Keep waiting.. will come back.. on.. Saturday with next chapter.. but review… itne kum reviews… 500 views and only 25 reviews.. please review.. friends.. mai Saturday ko update tabhie karungi jab 190 ho jaayega warna.. 2 weeks baad hoga update… and pallu.. take care.. get well soon and come back… waiting for anjaana khuaf and ashnai updates.. :) lekin pehle tek ho jaao… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: wow.. thanks for this much reviews…. **

Palak96- thanks dear.. last part duo mei help karne ke liye.. u made it more.. better.. love u cutie pie…

Rajvigirl- thank you so much dear…

Guest- thank you so much dear… no its not created by me..

Artanish- thank you so much dear…

Khushi- thank you so much dear…

Mithi- thank you so much dear…

Priya- thank you so much dear…

Saakshi- thank you so much dear…

Blair64- thank you so much dear…

A S anjaana- thank you so much dear… hmm.. tarika will know soon..

Guest- thank you so much dear…

Aashi's hone40- thank you so much dear…

Krittika di- thank you so much

Jasdeep- thank you so much dear…

Guest- thank you so much dear…

Nilpari- thank you so much dear…

Loveabhi- thank you so much dear…

YRSTMP- thank you so much dear…

Wildcatto123- thank you so much dear…

Kevi123- thank you so much dear…

JC kajal- thank you so much dear…

* * *

Shreya: daya.. mujhe todha waqt chahiye.. aap please mujhe galat maat samajiyega.. lekin mujhe lagta hai ki mai aapko abhie tek se samaj nahi payi hun…

Daya gets angry.. he cuts the call…

Shreya: hello… hello.. daya.. she gets tensed…

Daya looks at abhijeet.. takes.. his car keys.. and rushes out… in frustrated.. he.. drives the car at 120km/h… he reaches.. a house… blows the horn… hard… inside the house the person sees… throw the window.. person is surprised.. to see.. him..

Person: yaha.. iss waqt.. daya horns again… the person inside.. comes out of the house and walks towards the car…

Person: aap.. yeh.. kya..

Daya: gadi mei baitho..

Shreya: par.. iss waqt..

Daya: maine kaha gadi mei baitho.. (tough tone)

Shreya sits inside the car.. before she could say anything.. daya.. droved at high speed… then he stopped.. the car at deserted place… both side was only jungle.. and one road…

Daya: neeche uthro…

Shreya was bewildered.. what is daya upto? Why had he brought her here… Shreya gets down..

Daya came to her side.. and asked.. again.. shreya.. tum mujhse shaadi karogi..

Shreya: daya.. m..aine. aapse.. kaha na.. ki mujhe todha waqt chahiye..

Daya gets angry.. and in anger he holds her.. with her arms… "agar tumhe waqt chahiye toh tum mujhe bhul jaao" says in anger tone..

Shreya was shocked.. at his reaction.. and the answer…

Shreya: daya aap yeh..

Daya leaves her.. haan.. mujhe.. jald se jald shaadi karni hai..

Shreya was confused.. why he is in so hurry?

Shreya: kyu.. jaldi hai aapko itni.. aur aapne

Daya says in anger.. haan hai mujhe jaldi.. bas.. hai.. jaldi.. shaadi hi karna chahta hun na.. problem kya hai.. tumhe.. nahi karni hai toh bol.. doh… tumhe waqt chahiye.. kisliye.. kitna janna hai mujhe.. haan? itne waqt se janti ho.. toh.. bhul jao.. mujhe… bhul jaao.. daya.. turns.. and starts to move.. when Shreya stops him..

Shreya: ek minute rukiye.. bhul jau.. aap bhul jayengey mujhe.. haan.. bas waqt hi toh maang rahi hun aapse…

Daya turns.. in anger.. he says… Shreya.. tum samjti kyu nahi ho.. waqt kam.. hai.. bahut kam..

Shreya was shocked… matlab?

Daya realizes.. what he said..

Shreya again.. waqt kum hai? kya matlab..

Daya: tum mujhe bas itna batao.. tum mujhe shaadi karogi ki nahi..

There was silence.. for few minutes.. both were staring at each other…

Shreya speaks.. tek hai.. mai karungi aapse shaadi..

Daya smiles.. he was happy.. extremely happy.. his best buddy wish.. is going to fulfil.. he hugged her..

Daya: thank you Shreya.. thank you.. tum nahi janti tumne.. kitni badi khushi di hai mujhe.. kitni badi.. then separates.. chalo.. gher.. chod deta hun tumhe… daya goes and sits.. on the driving seat…

Shreya smiles.. pov: mujhe nahi pata tha meri ek haan aapko itni badi khushi de sakti hai…

Daya horns.. Shreya.. chalo…

Shreya gets inside.. the car.. and daya drives towards her house… he drops her.. to her home… and.. leaves to his homle… he enters inside the room… finds abhijeet sleeping.. lays down.. beside him.. and closes his eyes… soon drifted into sleep…

* * *

Next morning abhijeet gets up… he was feeling much better… he goes to washroom.. freshens up and comes back.. wearing his shirt and coat.. daya enters inside..

Daya: good morning abhijeet..

Abhijeet turns.. good morning..

Daya: breakfast.. karo..

Abhijeet: tum yaha kyu laaye.. neeche.. hi kartey na..

Daya: nahi.. ab laya hunt oh kha lo..

Abhijeet nodes.. and both.. do the breakfast… then daya hands over him his medicine..

Abhijeet: daya yeh..

Daya: yeh doh din se miss ki thi na tumne.. toh aab mere samne lo..

Abhijeet took it… then duo moved down.. towards the exit door of the house… and sat inside the car… daya was driving…

Abhijeet asked.. daya… tumne Shreya se baat ki..

Daya: haan ki thi..

Abhijeet: kya kaha usne?

Daya: usne.. wo.. (sadly)

Abhijeet: daya bolo na..

Daya: arey baba.. maan gayi wo..

Abhijeet smiles.. tune toh mujhe dara hi diya tha… they talked more.. and soon reached bureau.. they entered inside… the bureau… all wished them..

Duo: good morning

Abhijeet: aap logo se.. kuch kehna tha..

Daya: abhijeet..

Abhijeet: areey.. itni aachi khabar hai sabko pata honi chahiye na…

Purvi: kya khabar sir?

Abhijeet: arey Shreya tumne bataya nahi purvi ko..

Shreya: nahi sir wo batne wali thi…

Purvi: kya sir? Batayie na..

Abhijeet: arey freddy methai laao… Daya aur Shreya shaadi joh kar rahe hai…

All were shocked.. were happy too..

Rajat: bahut aachi khabar hai yeh toh..

Nikhil: par sir.. jahan tak maine suna hai.. aap aur daya sir ek hi din.. shaadi karne wale they na…

Smile disappeared from many faces…

Abhijeet: Nikhil.. pehle daya ki shaadi hone phir dekhtey hai..

Phone rings… a case was reported.. and.. they moved to scene… in evening.. all return.. after solving the case…

At forensic lab..

Salukhe said "tarika.. baache.. late ho raha hai.. gher chali jao"

Tarika: haan sir.. bas nikal rahi hun..

Salukhe: arrey.. nahi.. baki kaam kal.. chalo.. nikalo aab..

Tarika: jee sir.. tarika took her phone and handbag.. and moved towards the parking lot… she was walking.. while checking her phone… she bumped into.. someone..

Person: sorry.. mai wo.. then the person looked at tarika..

Tarika gives a hatred look to him.. then moves.. few steps ahead… a car comes and stops.. in front of her… tarika gets inside the car…

Tanmay: so kaisa tha aaj ka din..

Tarika smiled.. bahut aacha tha…

Tanmay gives her a side hug to her…

Tanmay: hmm.. toh aaj dinner bahar kartey hai…

Tarika: hmm.. okay..

And they drive off.. abhijeet watched… he was happy… and sad at the same time.. he was happy tarika is happy and moved on in her life.. but sad because.. his dreams he shattered himself…

* * *

_Flashback… out of forensic lab… abhijeet horned…_

_Tarika: abhijeet tum.._

_Abhijeet: haan mai.. chalo.. aaj dinner saath kartey hai.._

_Tarika: abhie.. lekin daya.._

_Abhijeet: offo.. daya.. ko maine Shreya ke saath beja hai… aur khud yaha aaya hun.. get in.._

_Tarika: aacha tek hai.. tarika gets in…_

* * *

Someone calls him.. abhijeet comes out of his thoughts…

Salukhe: abhijeet.. yaha khade khade kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: na..hi sir wo.. mai yeh file.. dene aaya tha.. handing him the file.. chalta hun.. daya intejar kar raha hai… and he leaves from there…

One fine day… Abhijeet comes back home.. as daya had strictly said him not to follow him to the crime scene…

Abhijeet pov: daya bhi na.. bekar ki jidh pakar ke baitha hai.. tek hun mai.. huh.. he sits on chair.. placing his head back.. on backrest.. and closed his eyes… then after an hour.. he opened his eyes.. he saw.. the time… it was.. 10 o'clock.. and daya had still not returned…

Abhijeet: daya.. kaha gaya.. aaya nahi abhie tak… call karke dekhta hun… abhijeet gets up.. moves to the table where his phone was.. he dials his number… but.. it is not reachable.. abhijeet gets more tensed… he calls.. freddy..

Freddy: jee sir.. aapki tabiyat tik toh hai…

Abhijeet: haan freddy mai tek hun… mujhe bas yeh puchna tha.. daya..kaha hai

Freddy: sir.. daya sir ko crime scene se nikal gaye they… 2 gante pehle..

Abhijeet: aacha… tek hai mai dekhta hun..

Freddy: jee sir..

And cuts the call…

Abhijeet continuously keeps on calling daya.. but went in vain.. he decides.. himself to move outside and look for him… he starts taking steps towards the door.. put his hand on the door knob.. pressed it down.. and.. opened the door… he was shocked to see… the scenario…. Daya was coming to the direction.. talking his.. trembling steps…

Abhijeet took deep breath.. and moved towards him… daya was about to fall… abhijeet healed him… daya looked at abhijeet.. and smiled… but abhijeet gave an anger look to him.. he make him stand properly… and looking carefully.. his head was bleeding.. and blood dropping from his hand too… daya moved inside the room… abhijeet followed him..

Abhijeet came in front of him… and spoke.. angrily… tumne sharab pi aur upar se jhagra bhi kiya kisise… (scolding him) kitni chot lagi hai.. haan? he moves towards the.. cabinet takes out the first aid kit… speaking… kya jarurat thi jagra karne ki.. coming to him.. making him sit on the bed… and.. taking antiseptics to clean his wound.. upar se phone bhi nahi mil raha hai.. tumhara.. aur sharab.. mana kiya tha na tumhe.. bringing his hand.. to his forehead… jhagra.. kar..ne.. mei.. then daya holds his hand.. and jerks it back… in anger… abhijeet was shocked… daya gets up… and speaks…

"kyu dikha rahe ho yeh fikar.. haan? kyu jaa rahe ho akele… le chalo na saath mujhe.. agar itni hi fikar hai meri.. tab toh bare jaa rahe ho tum… tab kaun karega fikar.. batao.. mujhe… haan turning to him.. ki maine larai.. aur agey bhi humesha karunga… aayogey tum.. humesha yeh marham paati karne? Aaogey.. tum… (he shouted at him) toh ab kyu?

Abhijeet closed his eyes… he got up.. daya.. tired to touch his hand..

Daya: nahi.. haath maat lagao mujhe.. bure ho tum.. bahut bure.. akele jaa rahe ho.. turning to other side.. abhijeet forcefully makes him sit on bed…

Abhijeet: chup! Baitho.. khabardar hiley toh yaha se.. he starts cleaning his wound.. and speaks.. daya.. duniya mei hum aatey hai toh akele hi aur jana bhi akela padhta hai… yeh joh sab hota hai.. humhari marji se nahi.. hota… joh kismet mei likha hota hai wahi hota hai.. shayad meri kismet mei tumhara aur mera saath itna hi likha tha… aur tumhari fikar.. mai kyu na karu.. haan? taking the white bandage and wrapping it around his head.. aur tum iss baat ke liye gussa kar rahe ho.. ki mere baad tumhara khyal kaun rakhega? Shreya hai na wo rakhegi.. tumhara khayal.. meri tarah… rakhagi.. ussey aapni aamant joh saup raha hun mai.. dhyan kaise nahi rakhegi.. then dressing his hand.. mai toh tumhare saath humesha rakhunga.. itni jaldi todha na peecha chutega mujhse tumhara.. daya was in tears… and hugged him..

Abhijeet gave a painful smile.. and hugged him back.. abhijeet could hear.. sobbing sound.. he ruffled his hairs.. nahi.. daya.. rotey nahi.. aana jaana toh laga rehta hai.. yahi duniya ka niyam hai… hmm.. rona nahi.. then he heard no sound.. he looked.. found daya sleeping… with smooth.. he lay him.. down on bed.. removed his shoes… and covered.. him with blanket… then himself moved.. inside the washroom.. and breakdown.. tears.. rolled his eyes… "aur kitne ko dard dunga mai.. meri wajah se.. daya.. aur kitne dil dhukengey.. meri wajah se… kitne.. issey toh aacha hai.. mai abhie.. marr jau.. kum se kum.. kisiko aur takleef toh nahi hogi"

* * *

**A/n: so what will abhijeet do? Hehe.. wait kijiye next chapter ka… hmm.. hope iss baar bhi.. itne hi reviews aaye.. waiting for your reviews.. I kept my promise.. update kar diya.. jaldi.. ab aap log bhi jaldi se review kijiye… minimum 30 reviews.. phir update… 125 cross hone ke baad… :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: thanks for your reviews… I am really thankful… **

**Rajvigirl, saakshi, artanish, krittika, mithi, A S Anjaana, blair64, guest, Katrina, Topaz007, Jasdeep - **thank you so much

**Kevi123- **thank you so much yaar.. hmm.. tarika ko jaldi pata chalega… hmm.. mai bhi royi thi..

**Priya- **aww.. padha.. tabhie toh.. story samaj aayegi.. thanks a lot dear…

**Mistic morning- **thank you so much.. dear.. and nice name…

**Cracresta- **thank you so much.. dear…

**Aashi's hone40, khushi, guest, guest, - **thank you so much…

**Wildcatto123- **I am fine… how r u? thanks a lot..

**JC kajal- **please don't go yaar.. losing many readers.. please don't go..

**Disani- **it's okay dear.. glad u came back and reviewed :)

* * *

**So.. ab.. chapter.. padhtey.. hai.. :)**

**Abhijeet wipes his tears.. **nahi.. yeh mai kya soch raha hun.. mai aise.. haar nahi sakta.. daya ki life aise.. begarke nahi jaa sakta.. mujhe abhie uski shaadi hotey dekhni hai.. usske bigre rishtey bigarne hai… maut toh aani hi hai.. toh khudko kyu khatam karu mai.. jitna bhi waqt hai ussey aache se jeeunga… sabke saath… **he moves out from washroom… and.. lies down beside.. daya.. sleeps…**

**Next morning daya wakes up.. feeling high pain in his head.. he sat up holding his head with both hands… felt the bandage wrapped around.. knew who could have done it.. tried to recall what happened last night… then a glass filled with white liquid.. comes in front of him… daya looks up abhijeet was standing there… he took the glass.. and drank the lime juice.. abhijeet took back the glass… **

**Abhijeet: **mai bureau jaa raha hun.. tum aaram karo..

**Daya: **kyu? mai bhi chalunga na..** (innocently)**

**Abhijeet: **jee nahi.. kal raat aap.. ladai karke aaye they.. aur uska natija yeh hai** (touching the white bandage) **toh aaj aap gher pe rukengey…

**Daya: **abhijeet.. choti si chot hai.. tek ho jayega.. mai chal raha hun.. tumhare saath..

**Abhijeet: **nahi kaha na maine..

**Daya: **nahi.. mai chalunga.. tumhe akela nahi chod sakta mai..

**Abhijeet: **kyu? darr hai tumhe kahi phirse.. mai..

**Daya: **abhijeet please.. mera wo matlab bilkul nahi hai.. yeh kuch hi pal hai aur mai har ek pal tumhare saath beetana chahta hun.. please…

**Abhijeet: **aacha tek hai.. jaa**.. **

**Daya smiles.. hugs him.. and leaves to washroom.. he comes back.. and is shocked to see.. abhijeet.. holding the table.. with one hand.. and other hand next to the stomach.. he rushed to him… **

**Daya: **abhijeet kya hua? tum tek toh ho..

**Abhijeet: **d..a..ya. w..o..** he was losing his senses.. in daya's arm.. daya gets tensed.. he immediately takes him.. to the hospital.. as this point of time he cannot take any risk regarding his health… he reached hospital and doctor aditi examined him… **

**Aditi: **daya.. relax.. he will be fine..

**Daya nodes.. but he knew.. till he.. sees abhijeet fine with his own eyes.. he cannot calm down… after a while.. aditi comes out.. **

**Daya: **dr aditi abhijeet..

**Aditi: **daya wo tek hai.. aacha hua tum ussey le aaye.. khoon bahut kum ho gaya tha uske sharir mei.. ab wo tek hai.. tum ussey leke jaa saktey ho…

**Daya moves inside the room.. abhijeet looked at him and smiled.. **

**Daya: **waise.. mai keh raha tha.. kyu na dono hi bureau nahi jaatey.. tum yahi ho.. mai bhi yahi ruk jaunga.. saath waqt betangey…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. yeh koi jagah hai rukhne ki… issey toh aach bureau mei kaam karna hai…

**Daya: **hey bhagwaan… kuch bhi ho jaaye yeh insan kaam nahi chodega…

**Abhijeet: **koi shaq hai tumhe…

**Daya: **nahi nahi bilkul nahi…

**Abhijeet: **toh beta.. issey pehle mai gussa karu mujhe yaha se le chalo…

**Daya: **haan le chatla hun pehle doctor aditi ko aane doh yeh.. strip haatendo phir chaltey hai…

**Abhijeet: **toh yaha baithe baithe kya kar rahe ho.. jao bulake laao unhe..

**Daya: **boss.. kyu doctor ko disturb karna.. wo kisi patient ko dekh rahi hogi.. aapne aap aa jayengei.. tum laithe raho chup chap.. aur mai leaning back the chair.. aaram se baitha rehta hun yaha… **(smiling)**

**Abhijeet irritated.. **aacha bahana mil gaya..** abhijeet's phone buzzed.. he was about to move.. to reach his coat.. but stopped with a voice.. **

"na na na.. lathey raho mai dekhta hun…**" daya takes out his phone from his coat and sees the message.. he made hattered face… **

**Abhijeet asked **"kya hua daya…"

**Daya: **"wo bureau mei shaitan aaya hai aur hum sharef insaano ko dundh raha hai"

**Abhijeet laughed.. at this.. daya after a long time.. saw his precious laughter.. after few months or days.. this laugher, smile.. will not be heard.. forever… a tear dropped down from his eyes.. he wiped it immediately… **

**Abhijeet: **ab toh bureau jaana padega.. chalo..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. ruko..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. yaar wo dcp sir hai pura bureau ko aasman pe utha lengey..

**Then doctor aditi enters inside… sorry aap logo disturb kiya… **

**abhijeet: **nahi doctor aditi humhe bhi abhie jaana hi hai…

**Daya gave a tough look to him.. but abhijeet ignored it.. **"dr aditi.. jaldi nikal dejiye issey"

**Adit: haan… she removes the strip.. and puts the.. white.. tape.. on it.. abhijeet wears his coat.. and they… leave for the bureau… **

**Daya said.. **"kafi jaldi hai tumhe bureau mei dhaant khane ki…"

**Abhijeet: **daya aisi koi baat nahi hai.. wo dcp kayi sawal karega.. sabse.. freddy ne agar darr ke maare unhe kuch bataya toh..

**Daya accelerates the speed.. and.. 15 minutes journey completes in… 10 minutes… both entered inside the bureau… abhijeet usually removes the hospital bandage… but today he forgot… as sson as they entered.. they heard a voice.. **

"aa gaya.. aap dono.. is waqt kyu aaye.. gher hi reh jaatey"

**Daya spoke **"sir.. wo.. kuch jaruri kaam tha.. isliye hum log late ho gaye"

**Dcp: **jaruri kaam.. subah.. subah.. aacha bahana hai.. aap sahib jaadey late uthey hongey aur aap.. ne aapni maanmani kari hogi…

**Abhijeet: **sir.. aisa kuch nahi hai.. jaise aap soch rahe hai…

**Acp sir saw.. the white.. tape.. on abhijeet's hand.. and understood where they have been… **

**Acp sir.. **"sir dono aa gaye hai na.. aab kaam ki baat karey"

**Dcp: **pradyuman.. tum haar baar inhe bacha letey ho.. lekin cid mei yeh attitude.. nahi chalega… samjhe..

**Acp signaled.. abhijeet about his hand… abhijeet looked at his hand.. hide it behind… **

**Dcp saw this **"yeah kya ishare baaji ho rahi hai"

**Abhijeet: **sir kuch nahi aap kaam ki baat kijiye...

**Dcp discussed something.. which was shocking for trio… **

**Acp sir said **"sir.. I am sorry par abhijeet yeh kaam nahi karega"

**Daya smiled lightly… **

**Dcp: **kyu? tum toh humesha tayar rehtey ho.. aapne.. unhar officer ko mission pe bejhne ke liye… toh iss baar kyu?

**Acp: **mai aapke haar sawal ka jawab dena jaruri nahi samajta.. par abhijeet mission pe nahi jaayega…

**Dcp said **"pradyuman.. upper authorities.. ke orders hai.. aur tum unke orders ko taal nahi saktey"

**Daya: **sorry sir.. par mai abhijeet ko iss mission pe nahi jane dunga.. kabhie nahi..

**Others were bewildered and suspicious too… why are seniors denying for mission? Before that they were always ready.. for it.. and not such argument takes place… **

**Abhijeet: **sir.. wo..

**Acp interrupted.. **"mai baat kar raha hun na abhijeet.."

**Abhijeet quiet.. **

**Daya pov: **aacha kiya sir.. haar baat pe.. bolne ki adaat hai.. issey..

**Acp: **sir.. abhijeet nahi jayega.. bas..

**Dcp: **pradyuman.. yeh rahe orders..** and have to follow.. **samjhe.. mujhe koi issue nahi chahiye iss baat pe… **and he leaves from there… **

**Daya in anger says.. **"sir.. pata nahi yeh yaha aatey kyu hai.. sab.. kaam begar ke jaatey hai.."

**Acp: **purani adaat hai inki.. kher tum chinta maat karo.. mai kuch na kuch karunga..

**Abhijeet: **sir aap kya karengey.. hq ke orders hai.. toh taal nahi saktey na… mai.. chala jaunga..

**Daya, acp and freddy were shocked… **

**Freddy: **sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. aap kaise jaa saktey hai.. nahi sir.. aap nahi jayengey mission pe..

**Daya: **haan abhijeet.. tum nahi jaogey.. samjhe.. agar tum gaye toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.. samjhe…** and he moves out of bureau.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya suno..** but daya had left.. **

**Rajat's pov: **yeh sab ho kya raha hai.. aaj sab unhe mission pe jaane se rok rahe hai.. freddy bhi.. acp sir toh ready rehtey hai.. aur daya sir.. acp sir ke aur abhijeet sir ke samjhane ke baad maan jaatey hai.. lekin iss baar toh acp sir.. khud hi.. kuch toh baat hai joh hum nahi jantey…

**Same pov's were roaming around all the officers mind.. after a while.. acp sir left somewhere.. **

**He came to the canteen.. where daya was sitting… with the cup of coffee placed on the table.. he came near to table.. saw.. the coffee is filled till top.. and had become child… he had not sipped even a single… acp sir sat… in front of him.. on the chair… he called the water… **

**Acp sir **"excuse me.. aap yeh coffee le jayie.. aur garam.. doh coffee leke aayie"

**Waiter: yes sir.. he took the cup.. daya noticed.. and he saw.. acp sir.. **

**Daya: **sir aap kab aaye…

**Acp: **jab tum.. kahi khoye hue they…

**Daya: **nahi sir.. mai toh bas…** looked down.. **

**Acp: **mai janta hun daya tum kyu pareshan ho…

**Daya looked up at him… **

**Acp sir continue "**daya yeh mission sab.. humhare haath mei nahi hota.. aapne aap aa jaatey hai.. aur abhijeet ko bejhna mai bhi nahi chahta hun**"**

**Daya: **sir.. abhijeet pehle mission pe jaata tha toh mujhe itni fikar nahi hoti thi.. lekin iss baar.. hogi bahut hogi.. aur uska mission pe jaana impossible hai.. please sir.. aap kuch kijiye.. mission postponed karwa dejiye uske badle kisi aur officer ko bejhwa dejiye…

**Acp: **daya.. shant ho jaao.. I promise.. abhijeet nahi jaayega mission pe.. mai samajta hun sab.. kabhie bhi uske saath kuch bhi ho sakta hai… aur mai koi risk nahi lunga.. uske liye chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna padey..

**Daya smiles.. **sir aap hai toh mujhe koi fikar nahi hai…

**Then coffee comes.. **lo aa gayi coffee.. ab coffee pi lo.. teesri baar garam nahi hogi yaha… phir chalo bureau.. abhijeet pareshan hoga.. tum.. gusse mei chale aaye..

**A person heard all their conversation **

**Person's pov: **abhijeet.. kya hua hai ussey.. joh wo mission pe nahi jaa sakta.. hmm.. kuch toh gadbaar hai… **the person leaves… **

**Daya takes the coffee.. **haan sir..** both drink the coffee… and.. then move out.. acp sir paid… for it… daya comes to bureau… acp sir had left somewhere… for work… **

**Abhijeet asked.. **ho gaya gussa tanda.. aa gaye aap..

**Daya: **haan aa gaya.. lekin baat wahi rahegi.. tum mission pe nahi jaaogey..

**Abhijeet**: dekhtey hai.. kya hota hai.. aab aa gaye toh.. todha case ke baare mei discuss karle..

**Daya: **haan.. **they discuss about the case… after a while.. then.. get to their own work… They were working when tarika entered inside the bureau. She came to daya...**

**Daya: **tarika tum yaha

**tarika: **haan wo salukhe sir ne yeh reports di hai joh tumne mangwayi thi

**She hand him the reports daya looks and recalls abhijeet had asked for it.. and says aacha thankyou mujhe bata deti mai lene aa jaata**

**Tarika: **nahi daya ek hi baat hai.. acha mai chalti hun aab.. **she moves out of bureau without looking at the person.. for whom.. she always finds excuses to meet…**

* * *

_Tarika entered inside the bureau.. _

_She asked "purvi abhijeet kaha hai"_

_Purvi: abhijeet sir.. kabhie humse bhi baat kar liya kijiye.. tarika jee.. teasingly.. _

_Tarika: purvi tum bhi na… wo yeh reports deni thi ussey…_

_Purvi: reports.. mujhe de doh mai de dedungi sir ko… _

_Tarika gave a kill look to her.. tek hai lo… and she gave her the file… _

_Purvi: tek hai mai de dungi sir ko.. aur koi kaam.. _

_Tarika: nahi.. _

_Then abhijeet comes out of Acp's cabin.. tarika smiles seeing him.. _

_Abhijeet asked.. aret tarika.. tum yaha.. _

_Tarika: haan mai wo file dene aayi thi.. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. yes.. par tumne kyu takleef ki.. mujhe keh diya hota mai le aata.. _

_Tarika: it's okay abhijeet.. mai aayi ya tum.. mera matlab koi bhi aaye.. baat toh ek hi hai…_

* * *

**Abhijeet pov: **aaj waqt kitna badal gaya hai.. wo mahol.. nahi hai… lekin ek baat sach hai.. sabki jindagi.. aagey badh rahi hai.. **he smiles…** aur mere jaane se pehle.. daya ki jindagi.. sudhar ni hai.. uske bikhrey rishton ko jhodna.. hai.. bas yahi dua karunga.. itna waqt mil jaaye mujhe ki mai aapne bhai ki khushiyon mei shamil ho saku..** then he closed his eyes.. **

**Daya's pov: **yeh mission.. nahi abhijeet kisibhi haal mei nahi jaayega… waha.. kaun uska khyal rakhega.. bilkul nahi jaayega wo… kuch waqt hai uske pass.. aur agar uss waqt bhi wo mere saath nahi hoga toh.. nahi.. jaayega wo..

**A/n: so will abhijeet go for mission? Will abhijeet succeed in his buddy's mission? And who is the person who heard daya's and acp's convo? Next ka intejar kijiye… hmm.. same.. next update 260 ke baad… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Thank you so much for all your reviews… sorry aaj jaldi mei hun individually thanks nahi keh paaungi.. hope u all like this chapter.. **

After 2 days.. when the mission day came near..

Daya said to abhijeet: dekho abhijeet mai tumhe aakjri baat keh raha hun.. ki tum nahi jaaogey toh nahi jaogey..

Abhijeet: par daya.. then he looked towards the entrance door.. someone entered.. daya to turned and looked.. the bureau was in complete silence..

Person says " kya hua mere aatey saap kyu sung gaya sabko"

Daya answered "sir aap kaam ki baat kijiye ab aur kya musibat batane aaye hai aap"

Abhijeet: daya.. please..

Daya: abhijeet tum toh chup hi raho..

Dcp: daya tum nahi chahtey they na ki abhijeet mission pe jaaye… tek hai nahi jaayega abhijeet..

All were shocked.. were not expecting dcp would take such decision…

Daya: sir.. mai majak ke mood mei bilkul nahi hun..

Dcp: mai sach keh raha hun.. abhijeet nahi jaa raha hai.. hq ne abhijeet ke badle rajat ko approve kar liya hai..

Daya was smiling.. "thank you sir.. thank you.. aapne meri kitni badi problem solve kardi" he hugged him.. first time in life.. only for his buddy… dcp was.. surprised..

Dcp: bas.. bas yeh emotional drama nahi.. aur bhi kaam hai mujhe.. aur haan pradyuman se keh dena.. iss aadmi ke pass bhi dil hai..

Daya: jee jarur kahunga..

And he left from there…

Abhijeet: khush aab.. nahi jaa raha hun mai..

Daya: haan..

Then acp sir enters inside the bureau.. looking annoyed…

Abhijeet asked "kya baat hai sir aap itne gussey mei kyu hai? "

Acp answered "kuch nahi wo dcp chitrole.. kuch samjta hi nahi hai… sorry daya.. maine koshish ki thi.. par wo.. maane ko tayar hi nahi hai"

Duo looked at each other.. and smiled..

Acp: tum muskura kyu rahe ho?

Daya: sir dcp sir aaye they yaha.. aur unhone.. and told him…

Acp was surprised.. kya? aacha.. chalo.. aaj pata chal gaya iss aadmi ke pass dil naam ki koi cheej hai..

They laughed.. aacha ab kaam karo..

_Acp went inside the cabin.. and remembered… he had went to meet dcp personally.._

_Dcp: pradyuman tum mere gher pe.. kya baat hai? _

_Acp: sir.. mujhe aapse jaruri baat karni hai.. _

_Dcp: kaho.. _

_Acp: sir aap abhijeet ko mission pe nahi bajyie.._

_Dcp: phir wahi.. abhijeet hi suitable hai iss mission ke.. liye.. aur tum kyu ussey nahi bejna chahtey ho mission pe.. _

_Acp: haan mai nahi chahta wo jaaye.. (almost shouted)_

_Dcp: pradyuman.. koi baat hai joh tum chupane ki koshish kar rahe ho?_

_Acp: haan hai sir.. hai.. kyu aap uski jaan ko khatre mei daal rahe hai.. waqt pehle se hi kaam hai uske passs.. _

_Dcp: kya? matlab kya hai inn sabka.. pehle kya wo kabhie mission pe nahi gaya.. khatre.. mei nahi pada.. _

_Acp: pada hai sir.. pada hai lekin iss baar wo.. nahi jaayega.. please sir samjayie meri baat ko.. kuch baatein aisi hoti hai jinhe baatein ki jarurat nahi padhti nahi samjhane ki jarurat padhti hai.. lekin aapko kuch samaj nahi aayega… itne bhi pathar dil maat banaye.. ki baad mei pachtana padey.. shayad.. aapke pass pachtane ke liye waqt hoga.. lekin mauka nahi hoga… _

_Dcp turned other side.. pradyuman.. I am sorry but abhijeet ko jana hi hoga.. _

_Acp: sir.. aap.. in anger he throw the vase.. and left from his house.. dcp stood there.. and thought.. what acp sir said… _

Acp pov: kya mujhe unhe bata dena chahiye abhijeet ke baare mei.. nahi abhie nahi.. sahi waqt aane pe bata dunga…

At late night.. daya returned home.. he rang the bell.. and a lady opened the door… he was surprised.. he moved in..

The lady asked "itni dher se.. kaha se aa rahe ho"

Daya said "aapse matlab?" rudely..

The lady: yeh kya tarika hai aapni maa se baat karne ka…

He turned and laughed.. aacha aap meri maa hai mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha.. waise aaj aapko kaise yaad aa gaya aapna beta… haan..

D.M: chalo khana khalo..

Daya ignored her and starts to move.. she holds his hand… sunna nahi tumne maine kaha khana khalo..

Daya: mera haath chodiye mujhe nahi khana..

She shouted.. suna nahi.. khana khao.. she pulled him to the dining table.. and make him sit there.. and started serving..

"itney jiddi ho gaye ho? Kuch sunna hi nahi hai.. aur yeh kya haal bana rakha hai? haan? she took the bite.. muh kholo.." he turned to other side.. she fed him like.. a small kid.. janti hun naraj ho mujhse.. bahut aur hona bhi chahiye.. itne saal se.. dhyan nahi diya na tumpe.. isliye bigar gaye ho.. galti hui na mujhse.. aapne chakar mei maine.. aapne bache ko ignore kiya.. I am sorry" tears rolled down daya's eyes.. he was looking down.. she continued speaking "mai ek aachi patni toh ban gayi par.. ek maa nahi ban paayi.. insan bhatak jaata hai waise mai bhi bhatak gayi thi na.. jab baache galti kartey hai toh.. maa baap unhe maaf kar detey hai.. toh kya bache aapne maa baap ko maaf nahi kar saktey.. daya was silent.. kuch toh kaho.. ek baar pyaar se maa.. hi kehdo.." she wiped her tear.. and.. turned to leave.. when.. her saree pallu.. was holded by someone.. she stops.. she remembers.. how.. whenever.. in childhood.. daya wanted to say something.. or stop her.. he used to hold her pallu.. but last 20 years.. it had not happened… she felt different.. a smile came on her face.. she turned.. and he gave her side hugged.. and cried..

D.M: nahi rona nahi.. itne bade hokey rotey ho.. nahi.. bache.. she wiped his tears.. and fed him.. he smiled… then she looked at the direction where abhijeet was standing.. and smiling.. she was about to say.. but abhijeet nodes no..

_Flashback.. _

_abhijeet reached home early.. daya stayed back into bureau.. to do some important work.. abhijeet saw his mother.. doing some office work.. _

_He asked "aunty jee.. kya mujhe 5 minute mil saktey hai aapse baat karne ke liye"_

_She kept back her laptop "kaho" _

_Abhijeet: aap bura maat manyega.. par jitna waqt aap aapne kaam ke liye nikalti hai todha sa waqt aapne bete ke liye bhi.. nikal le.. _

_She said "beta.. wo mujhse tek se baat tak nahi karta" _

_Abhijeet: aap agar ussey todha sa bhi pyaar dengi, dhaant degi.. na toh dekhiye kaise.. wo sudhar jaayega.. aap hi sochiye.. aapne kabhie ussey waqt diya.. uski baatein jaanne ki koshish ki.. ek baar aapna maa hone ka hak jatayie phir dekhiye.. kuch pal ke liye aap ueh business woman bhulke.. maa ban jayie.. _

_D.M: sahi ka tumne.. mai yeh kaam ke chakar mei bhul hi gayi thi ki iss gher mei mera koi beta bhi hai.. jissey mai itne saalo se nakarti aa rahi hun… _

Abhijeet went inside the room.. his phone ringed.. he picked up..

Abhijeet: hello.. doctor jee kahiye..

Aditi: kya baat hai aaj kafi khush lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet: haan.. kyuki mere aadhure kaam pure joh ho rahe hai… aaj maa bete mil gaye.. daya ko malum bhi nahi hoga ussey jyda kushi mujhe hai.. tarika mai iss pal ka kabse wait kar raha tha.. then he realized what he said… "sorry doctor mai wo"

Aditi: no abhijeet it's okay mai samaj sakti hun.. waise yeh tarika hai kon?

Abhijeet: hai nahi thi.. ab kisi aur ki hai.. aapne phone kyu kiya tha..

Aditi: abhijeet mujhe tumhare kuch test karne hai.. toh kal tum aa saktey ho?

Abhijeet: kal.. jee mai aa jaunga kal..

Aditi: tek hai phir kal miltey hai..

She cuts the call.. her pov: maine aaj tak jitney bhi cases attend kiye hai.. insan kamjor padh jaata hai lekin yeh toh.. aapne aakhri waqt pe rishtey jodhke jaa raha hai.. shayad bhagwaan ko aache logo ki humse jyada jarurat hai.. mai koshish karungi tumhe itna waqt de paau ki.. tum sab kuch tek kar sako..

Daya entered inside.. he asked.. abhijeet tum soye nahi abhie tak.. aur tum itni dher raat tak kuu jag rahe ho.. tabiyat begar ni hai tumhe.. he came to him.. and made him sit on bed.. baitho..

He brought his medicine and glass of water.. lo

Abhijeet said.. daya chodo na.. yeh sab jaane doh mujhe… (got idea from a promo :P)

Daya gave a anger look.. tumhe Mazak lagta hai yeh sab.. haan? samjhtey kya ho tum.. superman ho.. joh.. tumhe dawa ki jarurat nahi hai..

Abhijeet: daya.. mai toh bas..

**Tu hi hai kinaara tera**

**Tu hi to sahaara tera**

Daya: chup! Dawai le rahe ho ki bahar jaao kamre se..

Abhijeet: nahi leta hun… he took it…

Daya: good.. abhi tumhe kuch batana tha..

Abhijeet: haan batao na..

Daya: wo aaj pata hai.. and he told him everything… abhijeet was happy.. he acted an unknown person..

Abhijeet: yeh toh bahut aacha hai…

**Tu hi hai taraana kal ka**

**Tu hi to fasaana kal ka**

Daya: thanks..

Abhijeet: kisliye?

Daya: bikhre rishton ko jodhne ke liye… mai janta hun.. tumne hi unhe ehsaas karwaya na..

Abhijeet: daya tum…

Daya: dekho abhijeet mai tumhari ragh ragh se wakif hun… tumhare bina na.. mai sach mei adhura hun.. he kept his head on his lap.. thank you boss.. sachie.. agar tum nahi miltey mujhe… toh yeh jitni bhi khushiyan hai wo bhi nahi milti mujhe..

**Khud pe yaqeen tu karna**

** tu apna khuda...**

He slept.. there.. next morning.. duo got up.. gets ready..

Abhijeet tells him "daya doctor aditi ne kuch tests ke liye hospital bhulaya hai"

Daya asked in tensed voice "tests.. sab tek hai na.."

Abhijeet: ab yeh toh doctor aditi hi bata sakti hai.. mai jaata hun baad mei tumhe bureau mei milunga..

Daya: nahi tum akele nahi jaaogey mai saath chal raha hun tumhare..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. kuch gante ki baat hai mai aa jaunga.. tum fikar maat karo…

Daya: abhi.. tum samaj nahi rahe ho.. tumhe kabhie bhi attack aa sakta hai.. mai nahi lunga koi risk..

Abhijeet: daya mai hospital hi jaa raha hun.. aacha tek hai tum bureau jaatey waqt mujhe hospital chod dena aur phir bureau jaake freddy ko bej dena.. bureau mei ek senior ka hona jaruri hai samjho..

Daya: tek hai.. chalo..

And.. they moved… daya dropped him to hospital… and moved.. after giving him some instructions..

Abhijeet came to doctor aditi cabin..

Aditi: aao abhijeet.. tum baitho..

Abhijeet: jee doctor koi serious baat toh nahi hai na..

Aditi: nahi abhijeet bas tumhe monitor karne ke liye kuch regular tests hai..

Abhijeet smiled.. she did some tests.. and abhijeet left… a person watched abhijeet…

Pov: abhijeet hospital mei kya kar raha tha.. aaj toh pata lagana hi padega.. the person entered inside but the question was how to know about him? person went to receptionist..

Person: excuse mujhe… abhijeet ke baare mei kuch jana tha..

Receptionist: sorry.. par hum kisiko bhi koi info nahi de saktey hai..

Person: dekhiye mere liye janna bahut jaruri hai mai rishteydar hun.. abhijeet mujhe kuch bata nahi raha hai.. mere liye janaa bahut jaruri hai.. kya baat hai kyu wo baar baar hospital aata hai.. please..

Receptionist: tek hai mai aapko batati hun.. she checks.. and tells the person.. wo dr aditi ke patient hai.. showed person full details.. the person was in complete shock… "abhijeet" closed eyes.. and moved out of hospital.. not in senses.. collapsed with a man.. who was none other then abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked up "sorry" but was shocked.. and tensed.. too he looked into person's eyes.. which were teary..

Abhijeet pov: kahi sach toh pata nahi chal gaya.. inhe..

The person slapped abhijeet.. abhijeet was shocked…

**A/n: toh who is the person? Any guesses? Hope u all like this chapter… few chapters left to this.. so I want man reviews.. please review.. hope can cross 290.. tabh next chapter ml jaayega.. jaldi se review kijiye.. please.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: hi friends thank you so much for all your lovely reviews.. kuch ne socha salukhe hai kuch ne tarika.. dekhtey hai kauin hai.. enjoy reading… with some more suspense at last.. **

The person says holding abhijeet by his collar "kya samajtey ho tum khudko haan? bahut mahan ho.. joh jee mai aayega wahi karogey haan maja aata hai tumhe dil todke.. Then he left his collar.. abhijeet smiled

The person was like what to do with this guy?

"tum muskura rahe ho.. tumhe sab mazak lagta hai haan? kya mila toh tarika ka dil todhke mujhe gunegar sabit karke haan?"

Abhijeet answered "tarika ki jindagi bhaar ki khushi"

Tears rolled down from vinay's eyes "tumne sab jaan bujhke kiya sab jhooth kaha sab tum meri behen se pyaar nahi kartey hai na.. wo sab juth tha.. sab kuch uss din tumne" he closed his eyes "yeh tak nahi socha ki tarika tumnse"

Abhijeet: agar wo mujhse nafrat nahi karegi toh mujhe bhul nahi paayegi aur mai nahi chahta mai uski jindagi ki rukawat banu.

Vinay: tum jante jab tarika ko sach pata chalega toh kya hoga? Haan?

Abhijeet: tab ussey utni takleef nahi hogi jitna aab hoti

Vinay hugged him and cried "sorry i am really sorry abhijeet kash mai tumhare aakhri waqt mei kuch kaam aa pata"

Abhijeet aa saktey ho na

Vinay separated from hug and looked at him "kaise.."

Abhijeet: tarika se kuch maat kehna please.. aur ek wada karogey jab bhi daya ko jarurat padhey mere jaane ke baad ussey samjha dena.. janta hun bahut log hai uske pass.. par wo todha sa..

Vinay was in tears "kaise himmat aati hai tumne itni haan? kaise.. tumhari jagah aagar koi aur hota toh wo toh kabka tooth gaya hota"

Abhijeet: mere pass waqt nahi hai.. itna.. lekin jitna bhi hai ussey khushi se jeena chahta hun aapne bhai ke saath.. team ke saath aur duty ke saath..

Vinay smiled "tumhare jaise insan bahut kum hai duniya mei.. kash koi aisi dawa hoti joh tumhari iss bimari ka ilaj.." turns to other side.. abhijeet places his hand on his shoulder.. vinay turns and hugs him…

The place they were standing and talking.. behind the wall.. an elderly person.. heard their conversation… a ward boy was passing.. the person said "sunno"

Ward boy: jee..

Person: yeh reports.. dr. shekher ko de dena.. kehna dr salukhe ne di hai..

Ward boy: jee and he leaves.. he watches vinay and abhijeet leave.. he goes inside the hospital…

And asked receptionist "mujhe abhijeet ke doctor se milna hai.. I am doctor salukhe"

Receptionist: jee Dr. Aditi second floor.. room no.3

Salukhe thanks her.. and moves towards the.. Dr Aditi cabin.. to know the bitter truth.. he enters inside.. she was.. checking someone's report…

Salukhe: kya mai aapse baat kar sakta hun..

Aditi looks at him "Aap"

Salukhe: mai dr salukhe..

Aditi: jee aayie..

He comes in and sits..

Salukhe: a..b..hi..jeet.. ko kya hua hai?

Aditi: aap abhijeet ko kaise jantey hai

Salukhe: wo.. mere bete jaisa hai..

Aditi: unke pass waqt kum hai.. he is suffering from disorder of bone marrow.. aur unke red blood cells ne blood produce karna band kar diya hai..

Salukhe in shock.. drops back of the chair.. with tears in his eyes.. "yeh kab se"

Aditi: uski engagement wali raat se..

Then dr salukhe recalls all the incidents after that.. his changed behavior, his rudeness.. his breakup with tarika.. then acp's and daya's extra care towards him… he was listening to dr aditi.. with absent mindedly.. he gets up and moves out of hospital..

"itni badi baat chupayi mujhse.. acp ne.. dost bolta hai khudko aur itni badi chupayi.."

_Abhijeet tum kuch na kaho toh aacha hai… dusre pe ungli uthanke se pehle khudke gireban mei jhak ke dekho… _

_Salukhe sir… mai joh bhi karta hun usmei mera koi suwarth nahi hota hai… joh bhi karta hun soch samajke karta hun.. aur uski humesha wajah hoti hai… _

_Toh tarika ke saath rishta todke kya mila tumhe haan? ek mahina bhi nahi hua tha ki.. rishta todh diya… _

_Kabhie kabhie kuch rishtey waqt rehtey khatam ho jaaye toh aacha hota hai warna baad mei itna dard detey hai ki maram lagana muskil ho jaata hai… _

_Abhijeet was about o move out_

_Salukhe said " jab jyada jaurarat ho toh hi aapni shakal dikhana yaha.. warna bahut takleef hogi mujhe bhi tumhe bhi aur tarika ko bhi inn kadwi baaton se"_

_Abhijeet: haaan sir.. kuch hi din aurr… phir kabhie aapko najar nahi aaunga mai aur na meri wajah se takleef hogi aapko aur kisiko… _

_Salukhe did not get his point.. but did not concentrated on it.. and get to work… _

Salukhe openend his eyes "samaj gaya tum kya kehna chah rahe they uss waqt.. mai hi samaj nahi paaya.. ab toh tumse ladne ka mauka bhi nahi milega"

"_Sir.. mai tarika jee se puch raha hun na.. aap kyu beech mei aa rahe hai" _

"_Arey bhai mai hun yaha toh bulunga.. na.. aur.. yeh meri assistant pehle hai… samjhe.." _

"_Tarika jee.. mujhe lagta hai humhe shyam ko milke baat karni chahiye.. yaha.. kuch nahi ho sakta.. angrily and leaves.. _

_Salukhe smiles.. naughtily… "chalo gaya.. ab tum kaam karo"_

_Sir aap kyu ussey satatey hai_

_Salukhe said "tarika maja aata hai aisi nauk jhok mei.. yahi toh kuch pal hai joh yaad rahengey aur humesha chaltey rahengey.."_

_Matlab?_

_Matlab tum dono ki shaadi bhi ho gayi.. toh bhi mai kabab mei haadi banunga lab mei.. _

_Tarika laughs.. and salukhe joins her.. _

Mera sapna toh adhura reh gaya.. manta hun bahut tang karta hun tumhe lekin iska yeh matlab nahi ki tum aise jao..

The cab driver says "sab aa gaya.."

Salukhe sees.. at the bureau.. he pays.. the cab driver and gets down… he comes to forensic lab… where tarika was working.. he comes and sits on his desk.. looking lost..

Tarika came to him and asked "sir yeh sample le liya hai maine aap dekh lijiye ke baar"

But get no response from him.. she looked at him.. who was looking disturbed.. she placed her hand on his shoulder "sir"

Salukhe looked up at her "haan tarika kya hua"

Tarika: aapko kya hua sir tek hai na aap..

Salukhe: haan baache mai tek hun..

Tarika: r u sure sir

Salukhe: haan.. tum kaho joh keh rahi thi..

Tarika gives him sample.. and he does.. his work..

Shreya, daya, purvi, rajat comes inside the lab…

Daya said "good afternoon salukhe sir"

Salukhe: good noon daya.. abhijeet nahi aaya..

Daya answered "sir aap shayad bhul gaaye aapne hi ussey mana kiya tha yaha aane se"

Salukhe immediately "maine ussey bina wajah aane se mana kiya tha.. kaam ke waqt wo yaha aa jaa sakta hai.. aur waise bhi personal life ko profession life ke beech nahi lani chahiye"

Daya was surprised.. "tek hai sir.. mai aapka message pahucha dunga ussey.. lekin uske yaha aane se.. koi problem"

Tarika says "sir yeh lab hai yaha koi bhi aa jaa sakta hai.. ussey mujhe koi matlab nahi hai.. mera kaam yaha aapko assist karna hai bas" then concentrated on her test tube…

Purvi said "sir aapko ek aur baat batani thi"

Salukhe: haan kaho..

Purvi: Sunday ko daya sir.. aur.. eyeing at Shreya Shreya ki engagement.. fix ho gayi..

Tarika said "lekin itni jaldi"

Shreya: haan abhijeet sir chahtey hai ki shaadi jald se jald ho jaaye…

Tarika: Shreya shaadi koi khel nahi hai.. itni jaldbaaji.. kafi tayari karni hoti hai..

Salukhe interrupted "tarika.. it's okay baacha.. tayariyo ka kya hai… yuhi ho jayengey.. aur abhie 2 din hai sagai mei.. waise bhi jitni jaldi yeh kaam niptey aacha hoga.. jyada dher karna tek bhi nahi hai"

Tarika: haan sir.. aab sahi keh rahe hai.. congratulations to both of you!

Salukhe: congratulations..

And they move out after gathering information about case… abhijeet was outside.. team moved to bureau.. daya came.. there..

Daya: boss.. salukhe sir aaj kuch badle se lag rahe they..

Abhijeet: hmm.. sab suna maine..

Daya: tum aab toh aa saktey ho na lab mei..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. mai lab main ahi jaunga..

Daya: lekin kyu?

Abhijeet: kyu ka jawab tum jante ho.. uss lab se kafi yaadein judi hai.. aur mai nahi chahta.. lab mei ussey dekhke.. tarika ko takleef ho unn baaton ko yaad karke.. mai uske samne jitna kum aayu.. utna hi hum dono ke aacha hoga… aur mai nahi chahta ki phir mere karan wo kisi problem mei aaye.. uski shaadi suda jindagi mei asar padhey..

Daya: hmm.. chalo…

And they move.. salukhe listened.. to the conversation.. and smiled.. "kash mai tumhari iss bemari ka ilaj dundh sakta.. kash mai kuch kar pata.. kabhie kabhie yeh science bhi dhoka de jaati hai"

Here tarika's pov: yeh sab chal kya raha hai.. sab itne ajeeb behave kar rahe hai.. kuch toh hai joh chuapne ki koshish ki jaa rahi hai.. lekin kya..

In bureau.. all were working.. daya came into bureau.. holding some file in his hand.. he took abhijeet in side..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: wo dr aditi ne yeh tumhari reports di hai.. unka kehna hai.. tum jyada stress maat lo.. warna tumhara.. k..hoon.. jya. He could not speak.. abhijeet looked at the smiled..

Abhijeet: hey.. daya.. relax.. kasam kayi thin a jab tak jaan hai kaam karengey.. tum toh waise bhi mujhe crime scene pe kum jaane detey ho.. toh itni jaldi marne wala nahi hun mai..

Daya glared at him "tum please.. aisa maat kaha karo"

Abhijeet: aacha nahi kehta.. aur yeh file.. mujhe dey.. kisne dekh liya toh problem ho jayegi..

A case was reported.. daya had strictly denied abhijeet.. to go.. as he was little weak today.. abhijeet.. had kept the reports on his table with another file below.. in order to attend the call..

"hello.. haan sir.. hq tek hai sir mai aata hun.. nahi sir mai aa jaunga.. I am fine sir.." abhijeet cutting the call.. immediately leaves.. from bureau.. leaving the reports on his desk..

Pankaj came in "yeh sir bhi na.. abhijeet sir ke desk pe file.." he looks at.. his desk.. "yaha toh doh files hai.. ek kaam karta hun dono le jaata hun dr tarika khud dekh lengi" he took both files with him to the forensic lab… he entered inside…

Pankaj: yeh lijiye aapki file..

Tarika: desk pe rakh doh.. pankaj kept the file and left…

After an hour.. team returned to bureau.. and.. abhijeet also entered…

Daya asked "kaha gaye they boss tum"

Abhijeet: sir ne hq bulaya tha kuch jaurari case ke silsile mei..

Daya: aacha.. wo reports kaha hai..

Abhijeet remembered.. wo reports.. shit.. desk pe rakh di thi jaldi mei.. daya and abhijeet look at his desk.. but find it empty..

Daya: boss.. kaha gayi reports.. (tensed)

Abhijeet: oh no.. meri desk pe ek file thi joh forensic lab deni thi.. kahi uske saath

Daya: oh god! Agar tarika ne dekh li reports toh gadbar ho jayegi.. aur salukhe sir bhi nahi hai lab mei…

In forensic lab.. tarika went to desk..

"arrey doh file.. dekhti hun"

She picks up the file which was on top.. abhijeet's report.. she opens the file..

**a/n: hope u all liked the chapter.. waiting for your reviews… next update.. 230 hone ke baad.. jaldi se review karo sab… ending this story soon.. so silent readers please do review :) I would love to know u all :) take care… will reply u all in next chapter.. **


	12. YOU CAN'T GO

**A/n: thank a lot friends.. here read the chapter first then.. meet me at the end… **

**Tarika opened the file..**

**When someone called her** "tarika"

**Tarika looked at the door.. daya was standing there..** "daya tum"

**Daya came in** " haan.. yeh file galti se aa gayi yaha.."

**Tarika closed the file and gave it to him** "haan tabhie mai sochu maine toh pankaj se ek hi file mangwayi thi.."

**Daya:** yeh pankaj bhi na.. thanks..

**Tarika smiles and daya leaves.. he comes out forensic lab.. and.. takes deep breath..** "thank god! Mai waqt rehtey bahut gaya.. tarika agar reports dekh leti toh.. gadbaar ho jaati.. issey gadi mei rakh deta hun.. bureau mei toh yeh safe nahi hai" **he went to the parking lot.. and put the reports inside the.. car.. he moved back to bureau.. **

**Abhijeet asked through eyes **"is all okay" **daya assured him..** "everything is under control" **abhijeet to took the deep breath..** "sorry tarika par tumhe mai kuch bata nahi sakta.. agar tumhe meri iss bimari ke baare mei pata chal gaya toh tumhari shaadi shuda jindagi mei problem aa sakti hai.. aur yeh mai bilkul nahi hone de sakta"

**All work completed and they moved inside the car… **

**Abhijeet asked** "daya wo reports"

**Daya:** haan issey pehle kisiki najar uss pey padti maine unhe gadi mei rakh di thi..

**Abhijeet smiled** "bade samajjdhar ho gaye ho"

**Daya** "aur tum.. badey laparwaha ho gaye ho.. kya jarurat thi file ko aapne desk pe chodne ki"

**Abhijeet:** daya yaar achanaq se hq se phone aa gaya aur mujhe jana padha.. sorry babah.. agli baar se dhyan rakhunga..

**Daya:** good.. boy! And they went home.. they were surprised when they reached home… preparations were going on of Dareya's engagement..

**D.M**: aa gaye.. dono.. jaake fresh ho jaayo.. aur phir dress select karlo.. 2 din hi baki hai.. sagai mei aur tayari bahut saari..

**Duo nodes.. and they leave.. they come back select the dress.. **

**Daya:** yeh blue wala.. Shreya ko pasand hai..

**Abhijeet smiled..** aur yeh red wala.. Tari.. matlab mujhe pasand hai.. **he excuse himself and leaves… **

Flashback..

Tarika: abhijeet yeh sherwani lena tum engagement pe.. ismei tum bahut aache lagtey ho..

Abhijeet" tarika… yeh colout todha dull hai.. yeh nahi blue wali letey hai..

Tarika: abhi.. tumne meri pasand ko dull kaha.. tek hai khud dekhlo mujhe kyu laaye saath phir… she turned to leave abhijeet holds her..

"arrey tum toh bura maan gayi mai toh majak kar raha tha.. infact yeh mujhe bahut jyada pasand hai…"

Tarika turns and smiles "bass aap maska maat kamro.. aur lo.."

**Abhijeet smiles.. daya comes there.. **

**Daya:** abhi..

**Abhijeet turns..** haan daya..

**Daya:** tek ho tum

**Abhijeet:** haan mai tek hun.. tumne dress final ki..

**Daya:** haan kardi.. kaise roktey ho khudko.. tum.. hmm

**Abhijeet:** karna padhta hai daya sab karna padhta hai aur tum yeh bekar ki baatein leke maat baitho.. padso.. sagai hai.. tumhari.. kuch gift karega ki nahi..

**Daya:** gift.. yaar iss mamle I am zero.. tum hi kuch batao…

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. ladkiyo ko necklaces bahut pasand hai.. tum ek aacha se necklace le lo..

**Daya:** wah! Kaamal hai.. aapko toh sab pata hai..

**Abhijeet**: aarey aisa nahi hai.. wo tarika ke saath kafi waqt bitaya hai.. toh

**Daya:** aacha.. chalo.. aacha idea diya.. tumne..

**And they change the topic.. and have normal chit chat… daya does not want abhijeet to remember anything as it will only hurt him… **

**The day of engagement… duo got ready… daya in blue sherwani and abhijeet in.. mehroon.. colour.. which suits him the most.. **

**Abhijeet asked** "tumne Shreya ke liye gift liya"

**Daya bit his tongue..** "nahi bhul gaya"

**Abhijeet**: kya daya.. tum bhi..

**Daya:** chalo leke aatey hai..

**Abhijeet:** todhi dher mei sab aane wale hongey..

**Daya:** ussey pehle hum wapas aa jayengey.. chalo na.. please..

**Abhijeet**: offo yeh ladka bhi na.. **and they move… they took the gift.. and in the car…**

**Daya:** chalo.. aaj.. chaat what khatey hai…

**Abhijeet**: chaat.. **looked a bit tensed.. then covered up** "dher ho rahi hai.. sab aane wale hongey..

**Daya:** abhijeet abhie ek ganta hai aur tab tak hum khake aa bhi jayengey..

**Abhijeet:** tek hai chalo

**They left towards the chat stall.. they reached there..**

**At duo home.. **

**All the guest had arrived… including Shreya and cid team… **

**Acp pov** "abhijeet aur daya najar nahi aa rahe.. kaha hai dono kuch gadbaar toh nahi.."

D.**M went to call daya and abhijeet but found the room empty..** yeh dono kaha gaye.. daya.. abhijeet.. **she calls daya's number..**

**Duo started eating chat.. it was spicy.. They were enjoying it.. daya's phone ranged he picked up.. **

**Daya:** jee mom..

**D.M:** kaha ho tum dono? Yaha sab aa gaye hai kuch dher mei.. sagai ki rasam hone wali hai?

**Daya**: itni jaldi..

**D.M:** beta.. kaha ho jaldi aayo..

**Daya:** haan.. hum 15 minute mei pachuchtey hai.. **he cuts the call.. and hears the plate dropping sound.. daya looked the plate from abhijeet's hand dropped down.. and his body started to sweat.. daya looked at him.. and tensed.. **"abhi kya hua?"

**Abhijeet:** pata nahi aachank.. chakar.. **he was about to faint.. daya.. held him.. and took him inside the car… and drove towards hospital..**

**She came to hall..** "wo bas aatey hi hongey"

**Purvi asked** "Shreya.. kuch gadbar toh nahi.. aunty kafi pareshan lag rahi hai"

**Shreya:** kya ho sakta hai..

**Purvi:** mai puchke aati hun.. **she aske her.. and she told duo are not at home.. but will come in 10 minutes… **

**Purvi was surprised** "aaj sagai hai aur dono sir gher pe nahi"

**Sherya's mother asked** shamdi jee kaha hai daya.. kafi time ho gaya hai..

**Daya's mother:** wo bas aatey hongey 10 minute wait kijiye…

**Salukhe and acp heard… this.. and were tensed..** "kahi abhijeet ko kuch hua toh nahi"

**Acp** "sab tek ho aur dono jald se jald aa jaaye"

**they reached there.. and doctor aditi checked him… **

**Daya asked **"dr aditi abhijeet"

**Aditi:** daya.. abhijeet ne kuch teekha kaya?

**Daya:** haan usne chaat.. kayi thi..

**Aditi:** daya please samjao ussey.. maine ussey pehle bhi mana kiya hai.. ki jyada teekha na khaye.. uski sehat ke liye aacha nahi hai..

**Daya:** jee mai ussey samja dunga.. **aditi excuses herself.. and enters inside.. with a tough look… **

**Abhijeet had already gained his conscious.. abhijeet smiled at daya but in return he got his tough look.. **

**Abhijeet:** daya kya hua? aise kyu?

**Daya:** tumne mana than a teekha khane se phir bhi tumne khaya kyu**? (scolding him)**

**Abhijeet:** tere liye.. tum khush they na..

**Daya:** boss.. please.. tum mere liye aapni jaan ko kyu khatre mei daal rahe ho.. tumhe mujhe batana chahiye tha na.. haan? bata detey.. aur maine jidh nahi ki thi..

**Abhijeet:** daya mai bhi toh tumhare saath enjoy karna chahta tha.. aur tumhe joh kehna hai baad mei kehna.. filhal chalo waha sagai mei sab intejar kar rahe.. hongey..

**Daya:** nahi tumhari tabiyat..

**Abhijeet:** daya please.. already bahut late ho gaya.. sabke maan mei sawal uthengey.. chalo…

**An hour passed.. **

**Guest:** arrey dulhe raja toh hai hi nahi.. lagta hai sagai na karne ka mood hai unka..

**Shreya was feeling hurt.. **

**Another guest:** 2 gante ho gaye hai.. lekin dulhe raja ka toh kuch aata pata nahi hai…

**Tarika to shreya** "Shreya.. tum chinta maat karo.. daya jarur aayega.. wo dhoka dene walo mei se nahi hai… dusro ki tarah"

**Shreya smiles.. **

**Just then duo entered inside the house.. **

**Freddy smiled** "aa gaye.. daya sir aur abhijeet sir"

**All looked at the direction.. a smile came on shreya's face..** "janti thi aap kabhie dhoka nahi dengey"

**D.M went to them** "kaha rahe gaye they tum.. sab kabse itnejar kar rahe hai chalo" **she pulled him.. daya looked at abhijeet.. who smiled.. he was feeling little week.. he holds the side table to support himself.. they stand on stage.. facing each other.. **

**S.M:** ab aur dher nahi chalo anguti pehnao.. they exchanged ring and all clap..

**S.M asked** "par beta aaj itna bada din hai tum gaye kaha they"

**Daya:** wo mai**.. (eyeing at abhijeet)** kuch jaruri kaam tha..

**Acp took daya to side..** daya.. kya baat hai..

**Daya:** sir.. kuch nahi.. sab tek hai..

**Acp:** please bolo tum dono gaye kaha they..

**Daya:** sir wo.. hum kuch gift lene gaye they.. tabhie.. chaat khayi aur abhijeet ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi.. toh mujhe ussey hospital leke jaana pada..

**Acp:** kya? yeh ladka bhi na.. isliye tum naraj ho ussey..

**Daya:** haan sir..

**All guest leave.. including team.. before leaving.. **

**Freddy said to abhijeet** "sir.. aap aaram kijiye.. aapki tabiyat kharab hai na"

**Abhijeet:** yeh tum keh rahe ho ki daya..

**Freddy smiled** "daya sir"

**Abhijeet:** tek hun.. mai ussey kehdo.. khud aake baat kare..

**Daya from behind** "freddy kehdo issey.. mai interested nahi hun issey baat karne mei.. jaake aaram kare chup chap"

**Freddy: **sir.. issey toh aacha aap dono khud hi baat kar lijiye mai jaa raha hun sir wait kar rahe hai.. freddy left.. **smiling.. naughtily..**

**Daya:** jao aandar.. sabke samne mai chilaunga nahi..

**Abhijeet:** par..

**Daya gave anger look.. abhijeet tap his feet in anger and moves in…. .daya turns.. Shreya was behind her… he jerked back.. **

**Daya: **Shreya.. tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha.. bol nahi sakti thi..

**Shreya:** aap toh aise darr gaye jaise aapki koi chori pakri gayi ho..

**Daya:** nahi.. mai.. bas..

**Shreya:** aapse baat karni hai.. par yaha nahi..

**She took him to side.. and asked him** "kuch toh hai joh aap chupane ki koshish kar rahe hai aur aaj Sunday hai.. aur aisa kaunsa jaruri kaam tha.. joh humhari sagai se bhi important tha"

**Daya:** Shreya.. wo.. mai**.. (tensed)**

**Shreya:** bolyie..

**Daya:** wo.. tum.. **he takes something.. and gives to her** "mai yeh lene gaya tha tumahre liye"

**Shreya takes it.. and opens.. smiles** "yeh toh bahut aacha hai.. par.. aap iske liye.. nahi kuch aur bhi baat hai batayie aur wo baat jarur abhijeet sir se judi hai… kafi dino se dekh rahi hun aap unhe leke pareshan rehtey hai batayie kya baat hai"

**Daya:** Shreya.. wo. Ab..hijeet.. ko..

**Then.. tarika comes there..** "arey Shreya yeh kya.. khud din ki toh baat hai.. phir yahi rehna hai.. abhie waha chalo.. sab.. bula rahe hai tumhe"

**Shreya:** tarika.. ek minute..

**Tarika:** Shreya.. chalo sab bula rahe hai.. **she pulls her.. daya relaxes..** "aaj toh pata chal jaata.. bach gaya.. lekin Shreya se sach chupana.. ussey mauka mila toh bata dunga.. kabhie na kabhie toh pata chalega.."

**After all left.. daya moved inside the room…**

**Abhijeet was sitting.. and doing something in his phone.. daya took his phone…** "daya yeh kya batameji hai"

**Daya:** tumhe ek baat samaj nahi aati meri… aaram karne ko kaha tha.. naki phone mei gadey rehne ko.. chup chap soh jao..

**Abhijeet gave anger look.. to him.. and lays** down "aacha.. mauka mil gaya hai mujhe pareshan karne ka huh"

**Daya smiles.. pov:** phir mauka miley ya nahi.. sorry boss..

**After 2 days… in forensic lab… abhijeet comes.. he had to come… as others were busy at crime scene… **

**Salukhe said** "abhijeet andar aa saktey ho tum"

**Abhijeet came in with.. sachin.. his eyes were looking for a person.. who was not present here.. **

**Abhijeet asked indirectly…** "sir.. aaj lab kafi suna suna lag raha hai"

**Salukhe answered** "haan.. tarika toh chuti leke gayi hai honeymoon pe.. ab mujhe akele hi sambalna hoga.. ek week"

**Abhijeet smiled.. this assures.. him tarika had settled.. down.. and forgotten him.. he was happy.. but at the same time.. sad too.. as he broke his promises which he made to tarika.. **

**Abhijeet:** sir kya pata chala..

**Salukhe:** haan issey.. chaku se 4 baar mara gaya hai…

**After collecting info.. both leave… later in evening.. salukhe and acp sir were invited to daya's house.. for dinner.. daya had instructed abhijeet to rest in the room first… **

**Acp said** "daya.. abhijeet ko bula lao khana ke liye"

**Daya:** haan sir mai bulake laata hun.. **he moved towards the room..**

**he could not find.. abhijeet.. on bed.. he searched..** "abhi.." **then he moves towards the other end of the bed.. he was shocked.. **"abhi.." **he shouted… he bent down.. he pats his cheek..** "abhi.. abhi.. kya hua?" **his body was getting cold.. and his breathing was less..** "abhijeet" **tears rolled down his eyes.. listening to daya's sudden shout.. acp sir and salukhe.. came inside.. and were stunned.. **

**Acp: **daya.. kya hua abhijeet ko..

**Daya:** sir.. dekhiye pata nahi kya ho gaya issey.. **(teary tone)**

**Salukhe: **mai dekhta hun.. **he comes.. and checks his pulse..** "daya.. abhijeet"

**Daya:** sir.. batayie na kya hua? iski saansey ruk.. kyu gayi? Bolyie na..

**Bhula dena mujhe**

**Hai alvida tujhe**

**Salukhe closed his eyes.. and tear escaped.. daya shouted **"abhijeet!" **acp sat down.. hiding his face under his hand.. **

**Daya** "abhijeet nahi jaa sakta aise.. nahi jaa sakta wo.. iski ichaye puri karni hai mujhe.. abhie.. sab khushi deni hai issey.."** shouted at his core.. **"kuch kijiye sir.. kuch kijiye.. doctor hai na aap.. kijiye kuch"

**Salukhe closed his eyes.. and hit his hand hard.. on the floor.. all the pairs of eyes.. staring at the person lying on the floor.. with tears rolling down… from their eyes.. **

**Tujhe jeena hai mere bina**

**Tujhe jeena hai, haan mere bina!**

**A/n: finally done.. uff.. wait friends.. this is not the end of the story.. picture abhie baki hai dost! **

Mithi**\- **thank you so much.. dear…

Disani- thanks for telling me my mistake :)

Guest- thank you so much.. dear… hmm kabhie na jabhie toh khatam karni hai na story…

Shrestha- thank you so much.. dear… its okay :)

Khushi- thank you so much.. dear… well puri tarif meri hi maat kijiye.. I am talking lots of help from palak

Blair64- thank you so much.. dear…

Artanish- thank you so much.. dear…

Guest- thank you so much.. dear…

AS anjaana- thank you so much.. dear… abhie toh aur rona hai..

Guest- thank you so much.. dear…

Saakshi- thank you so much.. dear…

Rockstar24rb- thank you so much.. dear…

Kevidareya123- thank you so much.. dear…

Bint e abid- thank you so much.. di

Kamikaze me- thank you so much.. dear… after long saw your review

Priya- thank you so much.. dear… yes.. duo aayega.. aur aayega.. chinta maat karo

Mistic morning- thank you so much…

Angel- thanks a lot.. dear.. arey babah long chapter likhungi toh suspense phurr ho jayega…

Jasdeep- thanks a lot…

Loveabhi- thank you so much.. dear…

Alishba noor- thank you so much.. dear…

Guest- thank you so much.. dear…

Palak96- thank you so much.. dear…

Mesmerizing nature- thank you so much.. dear…

**A/n: hmm.. so any guess.. what is next? I know phirse suspense.. but majboor hun kisiki bahut buri adaat lagi hai yeh.. chalo.. next mei pata chalega.. aagey kya hai.. hehe.. hmm reviews phir kum ho gaye.. not good.. next update… 260 hone ke baad aayega.. pakka.. so jaldi se review kariye.. aa gaye toh Sunday ko update pakka.. warna.. ek week ka intejar.. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: hi friends here is the chapter… **

Salukhe.. puts his hand on abhijeet's chest and presses it.. two three times..

Daya: abhijeet please ankhein kholo.. please.. abhi..

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe**

**Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

Abhijeet takes heavy breaths.. but it is difficult for him to breath..

Salukhe: daya.. foran dr aditi ko call karo aur unhe ready rehne ko kaho.. please..

Daya was shocked how he knew about dr aditi.. but ignore it as it was more important abhijeet.. he immeditaley called dr aditi..

Salukhe: boss please issey khadi tak..

Acp wipes his tears.. and.. lifts him.. oldie duo take their son to the car.. daya comes running… and drives the car at full speed… as soon as he reaches.. stretcher was already ready waiting outside.. abhijeet was carried.. into the stretcher…

Aditi: daya.. aap sab please tension maat lijiye.. don't worry kuch nahi hoga ussey…

And.. he is taking into ICCU… through the glass door.. the three of them could see… daya was.. standing right in front of the glass door.. his hand.. placed on the glass.. where he could see his brother struggling between life and death… life equipment attached to him… and oxygen.. mask.. attached to his face.. dr aditi.. attached few blood drips.. to abhijeet.. daya turns.. and drops down… with tears in his eyes…

Acp came kneeled down.. in front of him.. placing his hand on his knees.. "daya"

Daya looks up.. "sir ussey kuch hoga toh nahi na.. usne mujhse wada kiya hai ki wo meri shaadi.. dekhe.. bina nahi.. ja..y" before completing the sentence he breaks down in tears.. acp secures him in a hug…

Acp: nahi.. beta.. kuch nahi hoga.. abhijeet ko.. chalo utho.. he gets up.. and acp makes him sit on the.. chair.. on the side..

Salukhe: daya.. himaat maat haro.. tumhara dost wada todhne walo mei se nahi hai…

Daya aked him "sir.. aapko sab"

Salukhe nodes.. "haan.. sab janta hun mai.. tum log nahi chupa paaye mujhse"

Then there was silence.. daya was sitting resting his head back.. looking on top.. acp standing… and salukhe.. looking through the glass window.. then an hour of wait the door of th opens.. dr aditi comes out.. seeing her come.. daya gets up.. and in tensed voice asked "abhijeet.. kaisa"

Aditi: aap sahi waqt pe ussey le aaye.. yaha.. wo tek hai… lekin filah todha kamjor hai aur behosh hai… but he is out of danger.. kya uski sanse ruk gayi thi?

Salukhe said "haan.. doctor.. kuch minto ke liye.."

Aditi: agar aap waqt pe unhe wapas breathing nahi karwatey toh shayad.. wo..

Daya: thank you!

Aditi smiles.. and leaves…

They enter inside the room.. and wait for him to open his eyes… soon abhijeet gains his consciousness… opening his eyes slowly and steady..

Daya: sir abhijeet ko hosh..

Oldie duo attention goes towards him.. he opens his eyes.. and looks around finds.. daya, salukhe and acp sir standing worriedly.. abhijeet gave a weak smile to them to assure that he is fine…

Daya said "boss tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha"

Abhijeet removed the oxygen mask..

Acp: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet: t..umhe.. l..a..ga.. k..i.. ma..i a..a a..apna.. w..a..da.. t..od..h k..e ch..ala gaya..

Daya: nahi.. tum aapna wada kabhie nahi todhtey.. he hugged him.. abhijeet with whatever strength left.. pats his back..

Abhijeet: mai ..te..k.. h..un..

Daya separates.. and scolds "tek ho toh yaha kyu ho? Haan? maine kaha tha na ki koi laparwahi maat karna"

Salukhe: daya abhie aaram karne doh issey jab todha tek ho jaaye tab class lena iski..

Acp: haan bilkul.. uss din teekha kha liya.. aur aab yeh.. lekin yeh kaise hua..

Abhijeet: s..ir wo actually.. subah se meri tabiyat kharab thi.. par kaam..

Daya gave anger look to him "mera maan kar raha hai ki tumhe.. tabhie bata detey na toh itna bura haal nahi hota tumhara bhi aur humhara bhi"

He moves out of the room..

Acp: daya suno.. but he left…

Aditi comes in.. "lagta hai naraj ho gaye wo"

Abhijeet: chalta rehta hai ye toh..

Aditi: hmm.. well kuch dher baad aap inhe le jana.. aur haan agli baar aisa nahi hona chahiye todha sa bhi lagey toh turant yaha aana..

Acp: doctor aap fikar na kaare… agli baar aisa kuch nahi hoga.. nahi aaya toh daya iske kaan pakarke leke aayega..

They smile… after few hours.. aditi removes all the grips.. and he is ready to go.. daya had still not returned..

Abhijeet asked "sir daya kaha hai"

Salukhe: muh fulake gadi mei baitha hai chalo wait kar raha hai humhara…

Abhijeet smiles a little.. "matlab meri khar nahi"

He gets up.. acp gives him support.. and they move out of the hospital towards the car.. salukhe opens the front door and abhijeet sits inside.. he looks at daya.. who move away his glance..

Acp said "daya tum niklo.. humhe bureau mei kaam hai"

Daya: tek hai sir..

Acp: aur haan jab tak tumhe lage nahi yeh bureau aa sakta hai tab tak.. lana maat issey aur khud bhi maat aana..

Daya said deeply "jaisa aap kahe sir"

Abhijeet pov: oh no.. abhijeet beta gaya tu aab..

Daya drives off…

Salukhe: waise kya kaam hai bureau mei..

Acp: koi kaam na ho toh bhi nahi jaana kya bureau..

Salukhe: arey nahi.. chalo..

In the car.. there was silence.. abhijeet kept on looking at him… he could no more bear his his silence.. finally spoke.. "daya kuch toh kaho dhanto hi sahi.. par kuch kaho"

But no reply.. abhijeet irritated.. soon they reached home.. daya parks the car.. gets out.. opens the door for abhijeet.. abhijeet comes out.. and silently moves inside..

Abhijeet enters the room… daya closed the door with a bang! And.. looking full angry..

Abhijeet understood the silence was.. of.. before storm… "daya mai"

Daya showed his hand.. "chup ek dum! Kya samajtey ho tum khudko haan? jara sa mera dhyan ka bhatka tumne shuru kardi aapni manmani…" abhijeet stood with head down "yaha tak ki tumne aapni dawai bhi skip ki… din raat tumhari chinta lagi rehti hai mujhe… lekin tum ho ki.. bas.. aapne baare mei sochtey ho.. kuch din hai unhe kyu mujhse cheen rahe ho haan"

Abhijeet tried to speak.. but daya stopped him "meri baat abhie puri nahi hui hai.. aur baar baar meri baat beech mei maat kata karo.. tum.. kaha than a tumse.. todhi si bhi laparwahi kitni bari padh sakti hai… kaha tha na maine.. ki jaise hi kuch laage mujhe batana lekin tum toh ho superman khud hi sab karna hai… laga ki todhi dher mei tek ho jayega… samjhtey kya ho tum haan? bade ho toh yeh matlab nahi ki aapni manmani karogey…"

Abhijeet moved forward towards him.. and hugged him.. daya says "nahi abhi.. please.. chodo mujhe" but he did not left him.. daya signed.. and hugged him back.. forgetting his anger… "please abhi dubara aisa maat karna kabhie tumhe aise dekhke meri jaan nikal gayi thi.. please.."

Abhijeet caressed his hairs.. "sorry daya.. nahi hoga aisa phir.. I promise.. mai khudse dhyan rakhunga hmm"

Daya separates.. "Aacha aur maat rulao mujhe.. tum aaram karo mai khane ke liye kuch lata hun"

Abhijeet: daya.. nahi wo bhook nahi hai..

Daya folding his sleeves.. "kya kaha tumne"

Abhijeet got his intensions.. "mai keh raha tha ki bhook lagi hai lee aao khane ko kuch" moving to bed.. lying down before daya could scold him more… daya smiles.. and moves out..

Here in the cafeteria.. Shreya was thinking something..

Purvi asked "kya soch rahi ho Shreya"

Shreya: purvi kuch hi mahino mei kitna kuch badal gaya.. tarika ki shaadi ho gayi.. aur wo itni jaldi abhijeet sir ko bhul ke lie mei aagey badh gayi….

Purvi: toh kya kare Shreya.. gusse aur ego.. insan se bahut kuch karwa deta hai… aur kab tak wo abhijeet sir.. ko.. wo khud.. chahe kuch kare na.. aapni iccha ko maar dey lekin tanmay ki bhi toh iccha hogi na.. aur uska dharam hai na..

Shreya: haan purvi tum sahi ho.. aaj nahi toh kal.. yeh toh hona tha.. lekin mai khush ki tarika ne sab bhulakar.. jindagi mei aagey badhi hai… aur abhijeet sir uske past they aur tanmay present aur future..

Purvi: hmm.. chalo wo wapas aa jayengi tumhari aur daya sir ki shaadi se pehle..

Shreya smiles.. purvi mujhe na aisa lag raha hai jaise.. kuch chupaya jaa raha hai humse..

Purvi: kya?

Shreya: pata nahi kuch toh hai.. shayad kuch abhijeet sir ke saath juda hua hai?

Purvi: Shreya.. tum kya keh rahi ho?

Shreya: tumhe nahi lagta daya sir, acp sir, freddy sir.. abhijeet sir ko leke kuch jyada.. hi pareshan rehti hai sochna itne din mei kitna kuch ho gaya aacahank sagai tuth gayi, phir mission pen a jaane ke liye dabav.. aur bhi..

Purvi: hmm.. kuch toh hai… tum daya sir se pucho

Shreya: koshish hai maine kayi baar par wo koi na koi bahane karke taal detey hai…

Purvi: ek tareka hai pata lagane ka..

Shreya: kya?

Purvi tells her.. "hmm.. idea aacha hai"

And drank up their coffee and leave…

Here at duo home…

Daya came with food.. watched abhijeet doing some file work.. he kept the tray on the table.. stood in front of him.. abhijeet felt his presence.. he looked up at daya.. who was staring at him.. with fixed glance..

Daya said "yeh kya ho raha hai"

Abhijeet: wo.. mai toh bas aise hi dekh raha tha..

Daya: aacha (raising his eyebrows) toh tum nahi sudherne wale..

Abhijeet: ismei sudherne wali kya baat hai..

Daya: abhie batata hun.. mera phone.. he saw his phone on table.. he moved towards it.. "sir kehna padega…" he dials his number..

Abhijeet gets tensed.. "nahi nahi.. sir nahi.. daya.. ruko" he got down from bed.. "aahh"

Daya turned.. and was shocked… "abhi.." tensely..

* * *

**A/n: thank you so much for all your reviews.. **

Krittika di- hmm.. dekha abhijeet sir jinda hai… thanks di..

Mithi- thank you so much…

Artanish- hehe.. buri adaat kya karu palak ki lagi hai.. thanks a lot..

Saakshi- thanks a lot..

Blair64- thanks a lot..

Kashyaprfg- thanks a lot..

Priya- thanks a lot.. arey koi baat buri nahi lagi.. fikar not shaadi toh pakka dekengey..

Cute smile – thanks a lot..

Allison- thanks a lot..

Loveabhi- thanks..

Guest- thanks..

Mistic morning- thanks a lot dear… aacha toh aap bhi unki deewani hai..

Bint-e-abid- thank you di..

Chocolate- thanks..

Sanjhana- thanks a lot.. hmm happy ending.. sochti hun..

As anjaana- thanks a lot dear…

Khushi- thanks a lot..

Kamikaze me- thanks..

Angel- thank you!

Alishba noor- thanks..

Jasdeep- thank you..

Disani- thanks a lot..

Guest- don't worry ek bahut emotional abhirika moment aayega..

Sweety- thanks a lot.. yup will give abhirika story soon..

Kevi123- thanks a lot dear..

Saney- thanks alot..

Abhimanyu- thanks a lot… hmm.. abhijeet ko agar wo bhulke aagey nahi padegi toh uska pati usko chod nahi dega.. uski bhi toh kuch wishes hongi tarika ko uski wishes bhi toh puri karni hai.. na.. aur insan gussey aur ego mei kuch bhi kar baith tha hai..

Palak96- thanks a lot..

**Please R and R next update 400 hone ke baad.. love u all.. ho gaya toh Friday ko update aa jayega.. guys review is must next chapter is the second last chapter of the story**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: thanks for the reviews… **

Mithi- thanks..

Krittika- thanks di..

Artanish- thanks a lot.. hmm.. haan dear par busy thi.. kya karti…

Khushi- thanks a lot dear.. take care..

Mesmerizing nature- thanks a lot.. hmm.. next chapter will have some abhirika scene..

Topaz007- thanks a lot..

Priya- thanks..

Chocolate- thanks a lot…

Bint-e-abid- thanks a lot.. di.. haan di..

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot..

Mistic morning- thanks a lot.. dear.. romantic.. hmm.. I not good at it but will do a pure duo.. as I have a concept in my mind…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot…

Saakshi- thanks a lot..

Jasdeep- thanks a lot..

Kevidareya123- thanks a lot dear…

Guest- thanks.. hmm… serial mai sorry dear par mai dekhti nahi cid… yah ape cid aata nahi sometimes I watch online..

Sanjhana- thanks a lot… dear..

Alishba noor- thanks a lot..

As anjaana- thanks a lot.. tarika ko last mei pata chalega..

Disani- thanks a lot.. dear…

Alishba noor- thanks a lot dear…

Ik- thanks a lot..

Guest- thanks..

21julyuma- thanks dear..

* * *

**So now read second last chapter of the story….**

Daya: aaram se.. lag jaati abhie..

Abhijeet: arey nahi lagi.. tum sir ko phone..

Daya: hmm.. nahi kar raha.. tum khana khao..

Daya brought the plate.. and he sat beside him on the bed.. abhijeet kept staring at his face.. daya noticed his stare..

"khao na mujhe aise maat ghuro pata hai mujhe mera chera bahut sundar hai"

Abhijeet smiles… "tum khilado phir mauka mile ya na mile"

Daya smiled painfully.. he fed him.. and abhijeet fed him.. like a mother feeding to his child… and a child feeding his mother.. soon they were done..

Daya: ab tum dawai leke soh jaao.. koi kaam nahi samjhe..

Abhijeet: yess boss..

Daya smiled.. he gave him his medicine abhijeet took it.. layed down and closed his eyes.. he slept.. as he was weak and tried to..

Daya's phone rings.. it was of acp sir..

Daya: jee sir..

Acp: abhijeet kaisa hai..

Daya: tek hai sir.. aaram kar raha hai.. soh raha hai wo..

Acp: chalo aacha.. hai.. agar jarurat ho toh phone karna.. haan..

Daya: jee sir..

And disconnects the call…

Daya looked at file on the bed.. he opened it.. and found the work almost done.. he went to the desk.. sat there and tried to compete his work… he managed to complete it but it took more than time that abhijeet's take.. he kept the file on the stack of other.. he found something.. very different from other file.. he had a look at it… it was.. some kind of diary.. daya opened the first paga..

Written "ABHIJEET"

Pov: ab tak diary likhta hai.. bachpan ki aadat gayi nahi abhie tak…

Daya looked at his buddy who was sleeping under sedative.. he turned to next page.. he started reading..

"aaj.. bureau mei todha late pahuchey.. wo dusra ravan bhi tha.. waha.. uff.. dhaant sunni padi uski.. aacha hua jaldi chala gaya warna pura din uski bakwaas sunni padhti" daya smiles… he flips to another page..

"aaj.. vinay se mulakat hui.. bahut aacha banda hai ek time mei hum kafi aache dost ban gaye… daya ke baad koi toh hai jissey mei dost keh sakta hun… daya se jab ussey milwaunga toh khush hoga.. wo haan.. lekin jaal bhi sakta hai.. ab wo toh milne ke baad hi pata chalega.."

Daya remembers .. "haan uss din mila toh tha.. khush hua tha mai.. jaala nahi tha.."

He flips.. and there are many sweat memories return.. of duo.. in another page..

"arrey yeh toh kaamal ho gaya.. vinay tarika ka bhai nikla.. kaisa itefak hai yeh.. ab lagta hai jyada mehnat bhi nahi karni padegi.. tarika maan jaaye vinay toh aapne aap maan jayega.."

Daya smiled..

"aaj daya ne aakhir karwa hi diya.. ussey toh meri haar baat ka pata chal jaata hai usne pata laga hi liya ki mai tarika se pyaar karta hun aur aapne tarike se ugalwa liya.. tere jaise dost sach mei duniya mei koi nahi hai" daya felt proud of himself…

Flipped more pages…

"aaj sagai hai meri aur tarika ki.. mera ek sapna.. joh pura hota dekh raha hai.. mai chahta tha ki daya bhi sagai karle par wo toh ab tak shreya ko bol hi nahi paaya.. lekin joh bhi ho.. shaadi toh saath hi hogi hum dono ki.. meri tarika ke saath aur uski shreya ke saath"

"aaj mere pass ek aur medal.. badh gaya.. khushi hai mujhe.. lekin mai chahta hun ki mere bhai ke pass bhi aa jaaye.. aur mujhe yakeen hai mera bhai mera yeh sapna jarur pura karega"

"sorry boss.. nahi karpaya mai tumhara yeh sapna pura.. but I promise jarur karunga"

He went to next page..

"kal kitna khush tha mai.. ki meri zindagi mei ek aur janah judh raha hai.. lekin aab aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise yeh khushi bas kuch pal ke liye hai.. kal sagai ke baad aachank meri saanse.. fulne lagi.. majburan jana pada hospital.. waha doctor ne kuch test kiye.. kal report aayegi… sach kahu toh darr sa lag raha hai.. kahi kuch galat hua toh?"

Daya pov: boss batana chahiye tha na tumhe..

He read further.. he could see the page a bit rough.. indicating abhijeet wrote it while tears.. were falling on the paper..

"jis cheez ka darr tha wahi hua.. reports aa gayi.. malum hai reports mei kya hai? yahi ki mai ab bas kuch din hi jee sakta hun.. haan.. kuch din baad mujhe daya ko, tarika ko, sir ko sabko chodke jana hoga.. itni dhur ki.. jahan se mai kabhie wapas nahi aa paunga.. ek aisi beemari hui hai mujhe joh sirf lakho mei se ek insan ko hoti hai.. lucky hun na mai.. hmm.. sab.. khatam ho gaya.. sab kuch meri khushiya.. mere sapne… meri umeed.. daya ke saath puri life betane ki.. tarika ko aapna humsafar banane ki.. sab kuch toot ke bikhar jaayega.. jab dhaga hi na ho toh moti bhikrangey hi na.. kaise bataunga.. yeh sach sabko.. daya ko tarika ko kaise.. bataunga.. itni himaat nahi hai mujh mei.. ki mai khudki aakhon ke samne aapne bhai ko pyaar ko tootey hue dekh saku.. wo bhi mere kaaran.." tears rolled daya's eyes.. he flipped further..

"aaj maine joh kiya uske liye tarika, vinay kabhie maaf nahi karengey.. lekin majburi hai meri.. aapne dost pe itna bada iljam lagaya maine.. ussey ek mujrim kaha.. sorry vinay sorry tarika lekin agar mai aisa nahi karta toh sagai kaise tuthti.. nafrat kaise karti tum mujhse.. janta hun bahut hurt kiya hai maine.. lekin yeh takleef uss takleef se kum hogi.. joh tumhe mujhse shaadi karke milti.. kuch din ki shugan se toh aacha hai ki umar bhar ki nafrat.. ho kam se kam marne se pehle mere dil pe bojh toh nahi rahega ki maine kisiki zindagi barbad ki.."

"aaj aapne bhai ka dil dhukaya maine gussa kiya uspe.. sabka dil dhukaya.. freddy ko bina wajah itna dhaant diya.. lekin kya karu.. majburi hai.. karwahat nahi paida karunga toh.. tum sab kaise.. mujhe bilkul yaad nahi karogey.."

"aaj sabse aakhri kaam kar raha hun mai.. daya se wo sab kehne wala hun joh maine kabhie socha nahi tha ki aisa kabhie kehna padega.. maaf kardena mere bhai mujhe.. aaj tujhe chodke jaa raha hun mai.. tujhe kabhie kuch pata nahi chalne dunga…"

Daya: agar tumhe airport chodne nahi jaata toh mujhe pata chalta hi nahi…

"daya ko pata chal hi gaya.. aaj tarika ki shaadi bhi ho gayi.. mere khudke samne.. yahi chahta tha mai.. khush bhi hun aur dhuki bhi.. sach kaha hai kisine kayi pyaar ki kahaniya aadhuri reh jaati hai.."

"jaise jaise din gujar rahe hai meri maut kareeb aa rahi hai.. mai chahta hun sab kuch tek karke jaau.. Shreya aur daya ke beech ka jhagra, daya ke rishtey.. aur sabse important.. shayad meri aakhri khuwaish.. marne se pehle aapni ankhon se Daya aur Shreya ki shaadi dekh saku.. bas.. aur kuch nahi.. itna toh waqt mil hi jaayega mujhe…"

Daya closed the diary.. he could read further.. tear rolled his eyes… he looked at his buddy… "abhi.. tumhari icha mai jarur puri karunga.. jane se pehle tumhe jitna khusiyan de saku.. dunga mai.."

Next day.. abhijeet opened his eyes.. he woke up feeling fresh.. and better than before..

Daya: boss uth gaye.. kaisa lag raha hai

Abhijeet: aacha lag raha hai.. daya.. aaj bureau jaa sakta hun mai pehle se tek hun

Daya: nahi sir ne mana kiya hai na

Abhijeet: daya please yaar.. mai tek hun.. na please.. (pleading him)

Daya: hmm.. aacha tek hai lekin tum bureau se bahar kahi nahi jaaogey…

Abhijeet: tek hai nahi jaunga.. (excitedly) he got and went to bathroom.. daya smiled.. seeing his buddy..

Abhijeet returned soon and they went to bureau… daya informed acp.. let abhijeet come to bureau to fulfil his wishes.. he will take care of him… acp agrees… the days passed normally… preparation for dareya's wedding were going on… tarika too had returned.. from her honey mood for dareya wedding.. and rajat had successfully returned from the mission…

One day..

In bureau.. abhijeet was with acp sir at the crime scene.. daya, Shreya, freddy, purvi, sachin were in the bureau…

Shreya went to purvi.. and said "purvi tumhe nahi lagta kuch galat ho raha hai"

Purvi: kya Shreya

Shreya: shaadi.. daya sir ki aur meri shaadi nahi ho sakti…

Others attention went towards her..

Sachin: Shreya yeh kya keh rahi ho..

Shreya: sir.. abhijeet sir ne kaha tha na ki unki aur daya sir ki shaadi ek hi din hogi.. toh kaise ho sakti hai humhari shaadi..

Purvi: haan.. Shreya baat toh sahi hai ek kaam kartey hai abhijeet sir ke liye bhi aachi si ladki dhundh letey hai.. aur shaadi fix kar letey hai..

Daya interrupted "nahi.. abhijeet ki shaadi nahi hogi"

Shreya: aap yeh keh rahe hai.. aap bhi toh chahtey they ki abhijeet sir ki aur aapki shaadi ek din ho toh aab kyu mana kar rahe hai

Daya: shreya maine kaha na abhijeet ki shaadi nahi hogi..

Shreya went close to him "lekin kyu? jab tarika aagey badh gayi hai toh abhijeet sir ko bhi toh aagey badh jana chahiye.."

Daya: haan lekin abhijeet aagey badh gaya hai..

Shreya: kaha sir.. mujhe toh nahi lagta.. aaj bhi unhe mai kahi khoya hua dekhti hun… kyu nahi chahtey aap.. ki unki shaadi ho..

Daya was silent..

Purvi: sir please.. abhijeet sir ko bhi aagey badna chahiye..

Freddy said "purvi please.."

Shreya: sir.. batayie.. kyu nahi ho sakti abhijeet sir ki shaadi.. kyu aaj kal abhijeet sir irne badal gaye hai? kyu aap unko leke over.. react kartey hai.. kyu? batayie (loud)

Daya could not control anymore.. "Shreya please.. kuch maat pucho mujhse.."

Shreya: nahi aaj aap taal nahi saktey hai.. sach aapko batana hoga.. uss din sagai wale din bhi.. aap ek gift ke liye itna late nahi ho saktey hai.. kuch toh hai.. batayie..

Daya was silent..

"Kyu? aapko jaldi hai shaadi ki? Kyu aapne 6 mahine ki date.. ko 2 mahine pehle kiya.. kyu? batayie.."

Daya shouted "kyuki abhijeet ke pass waqt nahi hai… wo bas kuch din aur rahega mere saath"

Hearing this from daya.. the bureau shook.. all were shocked..

"mera bhai ke pass sirf kuch din baache hai jeene ke" tears… "wo jaa raha hai mujhe chodke.. jaa raha hai wo"

Freddy "sir please sambalyie khudko"

Rajat: freddy.. daya sir kya keh rahe hai.. tumhe pata hai.. please.. yeh sabka kya matlab hai…

Freddy: sir wo..

Rajat: freddy please bolo..

Freddy: sir abhijeet sir ko.. wo bone marrow.. unke red blood cells.. kaam nahi kar rahe hai..

Rajat: matlab

Daya said "matlab ki.. abhijeet ko jinda rehne ke liye khoon ki jarurat padti hai.. jaise hi uski body mei khoon khatam hone lagta hai ussi sansei.. aur useey"

Purvi: nahi sir.. aisa nahi ho sakta..

Freddy: aisa hi hai purvi..

Shreya: sir.. kitna waqt hai sir ke pass..

Daya said "pata nahi Shreya.. lekin kisibhi waqt wo.."

Shreya: matlab wo tarika se sagai todhna uske baad joh hua wo sab..

Daya nodes yes..

"tum sab please abhijeet ko pata chalne maat dena ki tum sab sach jantey ho.. please.. uske samne bilkul nahi.. please.."

Sachin: tek hai sir hum nahi khayengey kuch.. nahi.. khayengey.. aap ne toh humhe itna paraya bana diya hai ki itni badi baat aab tak chupake rakhi aapne…

Rajat: haan sir.. shayad aap ne humhe iss layak samjha nahi ki aap aapna dukh humhare saath share kar sakey..

Purvi: ek taraf aap kehtey hai ki hum sab family hai aur dusri taraf..

A voice is heard from behind "bas.. karo tum sab"

All turned acp was standing there..

"koi kuch nahi kahega.. agar sach bata detey toh kya tum sab sach ko badal paatey"

Daya asked "sir abhijeet kaha hai"

Acp: daya abhijeet hospital mei hai.. salukhe hai uske saath

Daya moves out from there.. freddy follows him..

Purvi asked "sir tek toh hai na acp sir"

Acp: haan bas blood chal raha hai ussey waha..

Rajat: sir aapne bhi humhe kuch nahi bataya.. kyu sir?

Acp: tum sabko tension na ho isliye.. abhijeet nahi chahta tha.. kisko bhi uski beemari ke baare mei pata chaley lekin… pata chal hi gaya.. uske samne koi bhi tutega nahi.. kamjor nahi padega.. samjhe..

All nodes…

All were trying to control their tears and accept the reality… but the truth was painful.. after 2 hours abhijeet and daya returned to bureau.. where all acted normal..

Purvi: good noon sir..

Abhijeet: good noon.. tum sab naraj nahi ho mujhse..

Rajat said "naraj kyu sir?"

Abhijeet: dekho ab yeh natak band kardo mai janta hun tum sabko sachai pata hai..

Shreya: haan sir humhe pata hai aapka sach.. aapne kyu chupaya humnse.. kya aap humhe aapna nahi mantey..

Abhijeet: nahi Shreya aisa nahi hai.. tum logo ko bata kar mai pareshan nahi karna chahta tha aur tum logo pata chal jaata toh saara dhyan tum logo ka mujhpe rehta.. kaam pe nahi.. jaise iss pagal ka rehta hai.. hitting his head lightly..

Daya: ouch.. kya abhi.. maine pehli kaha tha tumhe.. sabko bata toh par nahi.. tumhari wajah se kitna kuch sunna pada mujhe..

Rajat: sorry sir hum bhavnao mei behkey kuch jyada hi keh gaye..

Daya: nahi it's okay mai samjhta hun..

Sachin: sir aap tek hai na..

Abhijeet: haan tek hun.. fit hun.. jab tak hun tab tak hun..

Freddy: sir please.. aisa maat kahiye..

Abhijeet: tum logo se kuch mangu toh mana toh nahi karogey na..

Rajat: sir kaisi baat kar rahe hai..

Abhijeet: wada karo sab tarika ko kabhie yeh sach pata chalne nahi dogey.. aur wada karo.. ki mere jaane ke baad kabhie royogey nahi..

Purvi wiped her tears… "promise sir.. hum nahi royengey.. kabhie nahi"

All make promise to him.. it is difficult to do so.. but.. still..

Acp smiled from his cabin.. looking at his strong team.. but soon one member will be gone from his team.. the leader of the team.. his right hand..

**A/n: so here is the second last chapter of the story… next chapter will be the last.. please do review.. agar last chapter chahiye toh.. 430 hone ke baad aayega.. next chapter.. haan chapter is almost ready.. so waiting for your reviews… take care.. and get ready with your tissues.. will update on saturday… agar reviews aa gaye.. warna.. Wednesday ko.. :P so review fast fast… **


	15. Last Chapter

**A/n: Here is the last chapter of the story.. got tears in my eyes.. thank you so much palak for your help.. who made this story successful for me.. hehe.. 50% credit tujhe jaata hai.. thank you so much.. love u… **

Abhijeet was becoming week.. day by day.. but he still did not stopped coming to bureau…

Abhijeet was working on his desk.. his eyes.. were heavy.. he was feeling dizzy a bit.. any minute he will shut his eyes..

Pankaj noticed this.. "rajat sir abhijeet sir ki tabiyat tek nahi lag rahi hai.. "

Rajat: haan pankaj.. daya sir crime scene se aa jaye wapas unhe bataunga..

He moved to abhijeet..

"sir aapki tabiyat tek nahi hai aap please gher chalyie.."

Abhijeet nodes..

"nahi rajat mai tek hun"

Shreya: sir please.. aap gher chaliye rajat sir aap le jayie inhe.. please..

Rajat: sir mai nahi sununga kuch chalyie aap..

Rajat picks him up..

Abhijeet tries to protest "ra.."

Rajat: sir.. chalyie..

He take him.. home.. he makes him lay on bed.. cover him with blanket.. and waits till he sleeps.. after assuring.. he leaves from there…

Daya in bureau..

Daya: sir aapse kuch baat karni thi..

Acp: haan bolo daya..

Daya: sir mai chahta hun ki aap abhijeet ko resign karne ke liye kahe.. uski tabiyat ab tek nahi rehti hai.. aur dr aditi ne bhi kaha hai ki wo kaam karna band kardey.. please sir.. mai uska aakhri sapna pura karna chahta hun.. please sir..

Acp: daya.. tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe kuch dekh nahi raha hai.. maine pehle hi soch liya tha.. yeh letter…. Abhijeet ko de dena.. giving him the letter… daya smiles..

Daya: thank you sir..

Daya left from bureau.. he came to home.. entered inside the room.. found abhijeet sleeping..

"hmm.. sone deta hun.. baad mei baat kar lunga"

Then he hears "kya baat hai daya"

Daya was surprised.. "tum jagey hue ho?"

Abhijeet got up "haan tum kamre mei aaye toh ahaat se aankh khul gayi.."

Daya smiles..

Abhijeet: ab batao baat kya hai

Daya: yeh sir ne letter diya hai..

Daya gave him the letter.. abhijeet took it "janta hun kya hai ye" keeping it a side…

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: hmm… tum chahtey ho na ki mai aab bureau nahi jaau.. aur sir bhi chahtey hai..

Daya with head down "abhi.. wo.. hum toh bas tumhare bhale ke liye hi"

Abhijeet: arey aise muh maat latkao.. tek hai.. waise mai bhi kehne wala tha tumse..

Daya smiled and hugged him "chalo.. kam se kam tumne.. koi samajdari wali baat toh ki"

Abhijeet: aacha.. toh mai samajdar nahi hun

Daya: nahi.. bas kuch time se nahi they ab ho gaye ho..

Abhijeet smiles.. aacha.. wo dr aditi ka phone aaya tha.. unhone checkup ke liye kal bulaya.. hai..

Daya: kal (a bit tensed)

Abhijeet: pareshan kyu ho gaye.. kuch nahi hoga..

Daya: baat wo nahi hai.. kal toh shopping.. sab bahut kaam hai.. tek hai mai cancel kar dunga fikar not…

Abhijeet: nahi daya… tum kuch cancel nahi karogey.. mai khudse chala jaunga..

Daya: pagal ho gaye ho.. akele.. no..

Abhijeet: daya.. please.. na.. mai chala jaunga.. tension not..

Daya: aacha tek hai..

Abhijeet: aur haan kal aache se aaram se.. kharidari karna..

Daya: haan babah…

Abhijeet smiles…

Next day.. all go to their work… daya drops abhijeet to hospital.. then.. moves.. from there.. dr aditi checks abhijeet…

Abhijeet says "bas doctor.. itna sa waqt aur mil jaaye ki aapne bhai ki shaadi hotey dekh saku.. phir sakun se maar sakunga"

Aditi: abhijeet aise baatein kyu kar rahe ho.. tumhare pass waqt hai

Abhijeet smiles "thank you doctor.. agar aap na hoti toh mai itna waqt bhi zinda nahi reh pata"

Getting up from bed..

Aditi: yeh toh mera farz hai.. aacha abse tumhe khana peene ka bahut dhyan rakhna hoga.. parez.. teekha bilkul nahi..

Abhijeet: dr aditi..

Aditi: abhijeet mai tumhari dost hun.. toh doctor..

Abhijeet: tek hai aditi.. agar aap free hai toh kya hun coffee peene jaa saktey hai..

Aditi: haan kyu nahi tum wait karo.. mai aati hun 5 minute mei..

Abhijeet nodes.. dr aditi comes back.. and they move out of the hospital.. there was a coffee shop.. abhijeet stands in front of it.. and memories flashes..

Aditi: kya hua

Abhijeet: yaha tarika ki bahut yaadein judi hui hai.. kya hum kahi aur chalke coffee pee saktey hai..

Aditi: yes sure..

They move to another coffee shop..

At the coffee shop..

Aditi: abhijeet nahi ismei mirch hai..

Abhijeet: aditi.. aajke baad nahi lunga please.. last baar lene doh na..

Aditi: okay bas last baar iske baad no means no..

Abhijeet: jee.. he takes.. the mirch pakora.. then he sees tarika entering with her friends.. he panics.. "aditi.. kya aap kuch dher ke liye meri girlfriend hone ka natak kar sakti hai please.."

Aditi: lekin..

Abhijeet: please.. ta..rik..

Aditi: okay

Abhijeet: kya mai aapka haath..

Aditi nodes.. abhijeet holds her hand..

"aur phir uske baad aapko dekhke aise laga ki.. aap sach mei bahut khubsurat hai"

Tarika saw him.. heard his voice.. she stared at abhijeet with fixed glance..

Her friend asked "kya hua tarika"

Tarika says loud "kuch nahi logo ke jaldi badaltey andaz dekh rahi thi bas chal yaha se.. kahi aur jaake peetey hai coffee" and they moves out from there..

Abhijeet got up.. this stress made him more weak.. and his breathing started to heavy..

Aditi: abhijeet.. giving him support… "please.. koi taxi bulao" she shouted…

They reached hospital… daya to arrive there.. in hurry… including team members…

She placed oxygen mask.. to his face.. and attached other equipment..

Wardboy comes in "doctor.. wo AB+ blood khatam ho gaya hai"

Aditi: what? Aise kaise ho sakta hai.. kal hi toh mangawaya than a..

Wardboy: haan lekin subah aacident ka case aaye tha bus ka toh waha sab use ho gaya..

Aditi: kuch karna hoga.. abhie blood donar ka intejam karna hoga.. ek kaam karo.. news.. jaldi.. koi na koi toh donar aayega..

Aditi: abhijeet.. calm down.. sab tek hoga..

Daya: aditi kuch kariye.. abhijeet..

Aditi: blood ka intejam.. kar rahe hai.. AB+ aap mei se kiska hai..

Daya: AB+ nahi shit.. he hits his hand on the wall..

Tarika came to same hospital to see her friend.. "kaunsa ward the.. haan aagey" she walked ahead.. she saw daya and aditi in panic state.. she hears..

"aditi kuch bhi karo.. lekin abhijeet ko bachalo.."

Hearing this tarika gets tensed..

"daya.. mai puri koshish kar rahi hun.. tum please.. himaat rakho.. kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko.."

Tarika comes towards daya.. she places her hand on his shoulder as he was facing back… daya turns.. and is shocked to see tarika there..

Daya: tarika tum..

Tarika: daya.. tum yaha.. abhijeet.. ko bachalo.. kya hua hai ussey?

Daya: wo.. k..uch.. nahi.. aise hi..

Tarika: daya.. please.. tumhari halat dekhke lag raha hai kuch toh hai.. bahut mujhe.. tumhe abhijeet ki kasam..

Daya: tarika.. wo abhijeet.. and tells her everything..

Tarika drops her bag on the floor.. tears rolled down her eyes…

**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**

**Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**

She went inside the room.. and says "I am AB+ doctor"

**Rookhi rookhi si yeh hawa**

**Aur sukhe patte ki tarah**

**Shehar ki sadko pe main**

Aditi: jaldi se blood transfer ki tayari karo.. tarika looks at abhijeet.. who was struggling between life and dead…

**Laawaris udta hua**

**Sau raaste par teri raah nahi**

**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**

**Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**

Aditi places her hand on her shoulder.. "tarika.. humhe jaldi karna hoga"

Tarika nodes.. she lays down beside a bed.. staring at abhijeet.. the person whom she loved.. someone who scarified his love for her happiness..

**Behta hai paani behne de**

**Waqt ko yunhi rehne de**

**Dariya ne karwat li hai toh**

**Saahilon ko sehne de**

**Sau hasratein par tera gham nahi**

Tarika's blood was transferring into abhijeet.. tarika was in tears..

After few hours abhijeet opens his eyes… his vision was blurry but got cleared after few times of blinking.. he saw team standing there.. and tarika sitting.. on bed.. with tears in her eyes..

Abhijeet in weak smile "daya.. issey kaho ki aapne aansu pahuchey.. aise royegi toh iske body mei khoon kum ho jayega.. aur abhie iske khoon ki jarurat hai mujhe.. jeene ke liye"

**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**

**Sab mila dilnashin**

**Ek tu hi nahin**

Tarika closed her eyes.. wiped her tears..

All moved out leaving abhirika in the room..

There was silence between them..

Abhijeet: t..arika.. kuch kahogi nahi.. k..uch.. d..h..er.. pehle.. toh kitna keh rahi thi..

Tarika: bas abhijeet aur sharmida maat karo mujhe… I am sorry..

Abhijeet: nah..i.. t..ar..ika.. i.. am sorry.. baahu..t d..il dhuka..ya ..maine tumhara.. v..in..ay ko.. wadey.. kiye.. they kuch.. j..oh tu..hare.. saath.. pure.. lek..in shayad tumhara.. saath mere saath likha.. nahi tha..

Tarika: kaise kar letey ho tum yeh sab.. haan aapni aakhon ke samne.. aapne pyaar ko kisi aur ka hota dekha.. meri berukhi ka koi jawab nahi.. I hate you.. tum bahut bure ho.. bahut bure ho tum..

She gets up..

Abhijeet: tumhari khushi ke liye hi toh kiya maine yeh.. agar mai yeh nahi karta toh tumhari jindagi mei yeh lal rang kuch hi pal ke liye hota aur tumhari jindagi berang ban jaati…

Tarika asked "aur tumhe lagta hai yeh sach janne ke baad mai khush reh paungi.." leaves from there…

Daya enters inside.. he sees abhijeet removing the grips..

Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: daya.. tumse wada chahiye ki mere jaane ke baad tum royengey nahi..

Daya: nahi rounga..

Abhijeet: nahi.. shreya mujhe iska jutha wada nahi chahiye..

Daya: sach nahi rounga mai..

Abhijeet: aur mai tumse dhur todhi jaa raha hun wapas aaunga.. mai. Hmm.. daya.. mai tek hun.. he tries to get up.. daya supports him..

Acp: abhijeet.. aaram karo..

Abhijeet: nahi.. sir.. waqt nahi hai mere pass.. abhie daya ki shaadi mei nachna hai..

Aditi: abhijeet nahi mai yeh sab nahi karne dungi tumhe..

Abhijeet: mai akela kaha aap bhi toh nachengi mere saath..

Daya: tumhare bina mai shaadi.. kaise..

Abhijeet: tum akele kaha.. tum.. Shreya ko aapni dulhan banana (pointing towards him) aur mai (pointing towards himself) mai maut ko aapni dulhan bana lunga hmm..

He signaled Shreya to come forward.. she came.. he gave his hand in daya's..

Acp said "tayari karo.. aaj raat hi hogi shaadi"

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya's mother: mujhe koi itraj nahi hai..

All went to do the preparations… daya stayed back with abhijeet in hospital.. some kind of silence was there between them.. daya receives a call..

Rajat says "sir saari tayari ho chuki hai.. aap bhi aa jayie"

Daya: hmm.. aatey hai hum..

And cuts the call..

Abhijeet says.. "tum chalo.. tayar hona hai na tumhe.. mai aditi ke saath aata hun"

Daya nodes.. and leaves..

At the marriage.. hall.. daya is ready.. and waiting for abhijeet to come.. abhijeet comes.. with aditi supporting him…

Here at tarika's home..

Tanmay: tarika.. mai janta hun tum kaisa mehsus kar rahi ho.. lekin tum hi socho abhijeet ne joh kiya.. tumhari khushi ke liye kiya..

Tarika: janti hun lekin yeh sab wo pyaar se bhi samjha sakta tha.. aise iss tarah mera dil dukhake.. bhaiya ko..

Tanmay: agar uski jagah tum hoti toh tum kya karti?

Tarika starts to cry.. tanmay side hugs her..

Tanmay: tumhe rona nahi hai.. aaj daya ki shaadi hai aur tumhe jana chahiye.. hmm.. tum khush raho yahi abhijeet ki khwayish thi na.. toh tumhe bhi toh uski icha puri karni chahiye..

Tarika nodes.. she wipes her tears.. and gets ready..

Salukhe: abhijeet aa gaya.. ab shuru kare..

Tarika and tanmay had also came to attend the wedding…

The vermala.. starts… abhijeet smiles.. aditi leaves him.. abhijeet manages to stand with his own support.. and watch his buddy's wedding.. with fixed gaze at them… the phere's starts… in between daya looks at abhijeet.. who was looking fine.. then phere's were done… daya tied manglasutra in Shreya's neck.. then fills sindur.. they get up and take blessings from elders.. tarika was standing beside.. shreya… suddenly.. abhijeet feels dizzy.. his breathing starts to get heavy… tanmay was the first person to notice this..

"abhijeet" he shouts..

Daya grabs abhijeet… before he could fall down.. abhijeet smiles.. and.. tells.. "shreya... please.. tum... daya ka khyal rakhna" he faints…

Daya: abhijeet.. abhi.. (patting his cheeks) aditi.. he looks for aditi but she was not there.. tarika comes and checks abhijeet… and moves back… till tanmay keeps his hand on her shoulder  
"kya hua" tarika turned.. without saying anything.. hugged him and cried out loud… aditi comes rushing she got the matter…

Daya: aditi.. waha kyu khaid ho dekho kya hua abhijeet ko achanak..

Aditi on daya's request.. checks abhijeet… and annouches the bitter truth

"I am sorry.. abhijeet is no more"

All were stunned.. freddy, purvi were crying.. others were also in tears.. but daya… did not cried.. but stayed still when they all heard panic of tanmay "tarika.. tarika.. yeh behosh ho gayi hai"

Aditi and salukhe both rushes to her

The person comes out of his thoughts.. smiles at the picture of duo.. touches abhijeet's face… and moves out of the room..

He moves out to the auditorium

He was about to enter when he heard a sweet voice "mamma papa aab taq nahi aye.."

He turns...

Tarika is trying to handle a 6 years boy with one hand with another calling someone

He was about to move to them when he sees a car coming in.. and a smile came over his lips

The driver comes out rushes to tarika and picks up the child

Tarika sighed "thank god aap ko waqt to mila.. yea aapka beta... aab chaliye ander"

They all turned found daya standing

Tanmay asks "kaise ho daya"

"thik hu..tum?"

"mein bhi thik hu.."

Daya smilingly patted the cheeks of the child "aur chote shaitan aap kaise ho?'

"mein acha hu uncle... auntie nahi ayi?"

"ayi na.. ander hai.. chalo hum sab bhi chalte hai"

They too moved inside…

On the stage..

At the stage.. "ladies and gentle.. aaj hum yaha jama hue hai.. bahadur cid officer.. ko samanit karne ke liye.. jinhone desh ko bacha liya hai.. please welcome.. Senior Inspector Daya"

All clap.. daya comes on stage… acp sir was present there with proud look.. he took the medal..

Daya said "sir.. mai chahta hun ki yeh medal abhijeet mujhe dey"

Acp smiles.. Shreya brings a small 5 year old boy on the stage.. acp takes him in his arms.. and with help of acp.. he hands the medal to daya.. daya smiled… all clap..

"daya.. mere pass bahut hai aab mai chahta hun ki tujhe medals miley.. aur mujhe uss din ka intejar hai jab mai khud tujhe medal dunga.. aapne haatho se aur mujhe yakeen hai mera bhai mera yeh sapna bhi pura karega"

Daya says "thank you abhijeet"

The boy (abhijeet) smiles.. "love u papa"

He lovingly kissed his father.. daya close his eyes.. in his mind a smiling face said "congratulation yaar"

…**.. no one dies.. they live alive.. somewhere, in someone and most important in our heart….**

**A/n: thank you so much to each and every one who review.. aab jaane se pehle review kariye.. aur batayie how was the whole story? **

**Artanish- thank you so much… **

**Blair64- thanks a lot.. **

**Saakshi- thanks a lot… **

**Hamdard duo- thank you so much… **

**Mithi- thank you so much… **

**Chocolate- thank you so much… **

**Ritu- thank you so much… **

**Cracresta- thank you so much… **

**Disani- thank you so much… **

**K K ait- thank you so much… **

**Sanjana- thank you so much… **

**Khushi- thank you so much… **

**Kamikaze me- thanks.. a lot dear.. **

**Alishba noor- thanks a lot.. I am fine..**

**Priya- thank you so much… **

**Jasdeep- thanks a lot… take care… **

**A S anjaana- thanks a lot… ek baat puchu? kya wo gussa hai aapse? **

**Sami- thank you so much.. sorry par maine pehli kaha tha happy ending nahi hoga… **

**Push- thanks alot.. **

**Palak96- love u.. my sweatheart.. thank you thank you so much… muaaha.. tere bina yeh story mai likh nhi paati.. **

**Kevidareya123- thanks a lot… dear.. take care… **

**Bint-eabid- di.. thank you haan maine puch ussey usne bataya.. bhi.. sab naam.. hehe.. di.. wo mai long scenes.. nahi likh sakti hun.. hehe.. aur yeh chapter ready tha.. toh changes nahi kar paayi… sorry… take care di…**

**Thank to other for reading.. please do review.. I am waiting for your feedback.. so review fast fast… **


End file.
